<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream That Was... by Legume_Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762434">A Dream That Was...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legume_Shadow/pseuds/Legume_Shadow'>Legume_Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fusions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Gladiator (2000), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood Magic, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama Llama, Established Relationship, Inspired by Dragon Age, Is it Major Character Death if Character Died in CA:TWS?, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, inspired by Gladiator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legume_Shadow/pseuds/Legume_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a dream that was the Empire, the republic it once was.  Steve Rogers, commander of the Imperial Army, finds himself at dangerous crossroads, when the Emperor names him Protector.  Betrayed and forced into slavery, he is determined to survive; to see the corrupt Empire fall, and the dream that was... rise.</p><p>Equal parts CA:TWS, Gladiator, Dragon Age, and batshit insanity.  Feature-length expansion of the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705107">One-Shot: A Dream that Was...</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peggy Carter &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fusions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. - I -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705107">A Dream That Was… (One-Shot)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legume_Shadow/pseuds/Legume_Shadow">Legume_Shadow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Publishing: April 2020, AO3</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters (except for the ones created by me) belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- I -</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve could hear the echoes of his young daughter’s laughter. It was gaily, breathy, and full of happiness that lifted his own heart. Even the sounds of the annoying flock of geese that roosted on his farm, and his mother’s voice admonishing his daughter didn’t diminish—</p><p>“Steve.”</p><p>Steve blinked.</p><p>The grey, dreary skies that threatened to unleash a squall of snow replaced the memories of home – of a place he missed with all of his heart. Gone was his daughter’s laughter, replaced by the distance sounds of men and women readying themselves for the battle.</p><p>Bucky’s warm, comforting and steady hand was on his shoulder. Steve smiled slightly, raising his own to clasp Bucky’s outstretched arm in reassurance. For good measure, he turned his head slightly and gently kissed the back of Bucky’s hand.</p><p>“Thinking of home?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Caroline, Mother… my flock of vicious geese oddly enough,” Steve answered, as he couldn’t help the huff of laughter.</p><p>Bucky snorted in laughter as well. It was a most welcome sound in Steve’s ears, and he hoped that soon, he would be able to hear more laughter, than the sounds of his men and women dying in the battlefield.</p><p>“Caroline will be… ten this winter?” Bucky quietly asked.</p><p>Steve silently nodded. “She’ll be happy to have another father in her life, Bucky. Especially one who understands her better than I can, and can help her control her powers. If you’re willing to spend the rest of your life with me—”</p><p>“Steve, I would love to,” Bucky interrupted.</p><p>Steve felt himself being turned ever so slightly so that he was face-to-face with his best friend. Bucky draped both arms around his shoulders and pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching.</p><p>“Thank you,” Bucky whispered.</p><p>There was so much left unsaid, especially since Steve knew that Bucky would need to receive permission from the Emperor himself to retire from his position, in order to join Steve in matrimony and retirement. Steve didn’t know how long that would take, but he was willing to wait forever for Bucky.</p><p>They remained that way for a few long seconds, enjoying the peace that enveloped them. Steve pulled away first, though he was reluctant to do so. There was a battle – hopefully the last one – to be had and won. By the sounds floating across the skies, it looked like it would be upon them soon.</p><p>Together, they made their way back to the front lines. Steve occasionally brushed the tips of his fingers against Bucky’s own, but their moment together in private was over. It was the time for battle, for war, and for wills to be hard enough to withstand what HYDRA was going to throw at them.</p><p>“How long has it been?” Steve questioned, as he glanced around, just as they crested the hill that took them to the infantry command post.</p><p>The messenger that he had sent out earlier demanding this last holdout of HYDRA surrender, had not yet returned. It was a little concerning, and yet, Steve was hoping that the blood-mages of HYDRA would see sense and not want to fight the Imperial Army.</p><p>“Two hours,” Bucky crisply answered, taking up his post.</p><p>Morita brought Steve’s horse over, but Steve did not mount the beast just yet. He saw Bucky survey the final vestiges of preparation around them—</p><p>“Hill! You and your mages are out of range—” Bucky suddenly barked.</p><p>“Range is good,” Steve stated, giving Bucky a stern look.</p><p>He had already asked him not to push back on what they had agreed to as the strategy for the battle. HYDRA almost always attacked in the most unexpected ways, but for this particular battle, Steve did not want last minute changes. Yet, he knew Bucky’s concern was for the forces that Steve was going to be attacking with – <em><b>they</b></em> were in the range of the Imperial Army’s mages’ long-range abilities.</p><p>“But—” Bucky began.</p><p>A short burst of noise rising from the forefront of the infantry, along with the terrified whinny of a horse split the nervous air. Everyone’s attention, including Steve’s was drawn to the lone rider bursting through the dense forest.</p><p>“They say ‘no’,” Steve softly stated, briefly closing his eyes and sending up a prayer to the heavens for the dead messenger.</p><p>“People should know when they’re conquered,” he heard Bucky state.</p><p>He gave his best friend a mild look. “Would you, Bucky? Would I?”</p><p>Bucky didn’t answer, and Steve mounted his horse. He heard the clattering noise of the infantry stopping the horse with its headless messenger rider. With a nod of farewell to Bucky that was returned with equal stoicism, Steve spurred his horse forward.</p><p>Men and women – good soldiers and mages, all of them – stood up as Steve cantered his horse in and around the lines. He burst out of the lines a few minutes later and quickly made his way up the slope. He could hear HYDRA’s forces emerging from the forest; sharp cries and taunts filling the air.</p><p>An earth-rumbling roar suddenly drowned out everything else. Steve’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw a <em>dragon</em> of all things, emerge from the woods. It was bright red, with an orange belly, razor-sharp spine fins, and baleful eyes of yellow.</p><p>“Jupiter above, the bastards finally did it. They finally dragged up the balls to sacrifice enough of their people,” Morita muttered. Morita rode next to him, having waited with his horse within the infantry lines.</p><p>As the dragon bellowed and belched flames, Steve risked a quick glance back towards the dwindling forms of the infantry. He could barely make out the speck that was Bucky, and the rest of the Praetorian Guards called out to battle. They were all moving quickly to swap lines with others of the infantry to counter this new threat. A small contingent had remained behind to protect the Emperor with their lives.</p><p>But, Steve knew that he could not worry about the infantry – not when he needed to concentrate and make sure that the Howling Legions were ready to face the threat. Bucky and his Praetorian Guards were the only ones able to hold the dragon’s attention, but only for so long. Steve knew that he and his soldiers had to strike hard and fast to destroy the summoned creature.</p><p>“Howlers!” he shouted to his women and men of the cavalry.</p><p>They responded in kind, glad to see him. Yet, Steve saw the surprise and small amount of fear in their eyes at the appearance of the dragons.</p><p>“We are few, but we are strong! Those mages and their abomination beyond the woods mean to crush out spirits so that they may rule in absolute fear! Show them that dragons mean nothing! Show them that we will not bow to their wicked ways! Fight today! For justice, for courage, for honor, and for home! No surrender, no retreat!”</p><p>His soldiers cheered. Steve saw the fear in their eyes ebb and turned his horse to face the upcoming charge.</p><p>“My brothers, my sisters,” he said in a calmer tone, withdrawing his sword and holding it up in the air. “What we do in life, echoes in eternity.”</p><p>He glanced over towards Wanda, riding double with her brother. Wrapped up in her cloak, she looked nothing more like a sackcloth being carried by her heavily armored and armed brother. But that was only an illusion that the two took refuge in.</p><p>Wanda was the most powerful mage in the Imperial Army – possibly the known world.</p><p>Steve nodded to the two, and a moment later, a pale hand slithered out of the dark cloak. Steve saw the tiny sliver of blood trickling down the palm of her hand, made by Wanda herself.</p><p>A bright red crackling ball of light shot up and beyond the canopies – the signal for the rest of the Imperial Army to begin their attack.</p><p>At almost the same time, the sounds of the forest seemed to fall a little more silent, a little more eerie in echoes. Wanda had enveloped the Howling Legion in a spell that enabled them to communicate instantly with each other – to allow Steve to coordinate and attack with precision.</p><p>It was the most powerful spell that Steve had ever experienced or seen – and it was a spell that he had never seen any other mage perform. The amount of blood and life force required to sustain the spell was enormous, and yet, Wanda only need a trickle to use the spell.</p><p>Swinging his sword forward, Steve kicked the flanks of his horse at the same time. The rumbling of hooves could barely be heard or felt, as the sounds of the battle ahead of them were already well underway.</p><p>The dark specks of HYDRA’s forces within the forest were becoming clearer, as the roaring thunder of the summoned dragon howled. The infernos thrown by the fireballs that the Imperial mages released, surrounded them and trapped HYDRA.</p><p>Yet, even as Steve led the charge, shouting for his people to hold the line they were in, his eyes sought out the group of enemy blood-mages engaged in the summoning. It was the keen eyes of one of his soldiers near the right edge of the formation, and the echo of a prickle on Steve’s neck that told him that the summoners had been found.</p><p>Another echo on the left edge reverberated, and Steve send out the wordless message to split the cavalry in half. DumDum, riding his right flank, took the right half, and Steve took the left.</p><p>Wanda maintained the spell, but Steve was aware that she and her brother were riding within the left flank. The further they had to spread, the more taxing her powers would become for her and her brother.</p><p>Silently signaling to increase their speed, he leaned up and drew his sword parallel as he saw the dark specks of the blood-mages against the burning inferno of the forest. Their appearance were different from the others mages within HYDRA’s forces; arms raised with a bubble of blood – their own and others they drained – swirling around them.</p><p>“For the Empire!” he yelled at the very last moment.</p><p>Two crashes of hoof beats later, Steve swiped left, then wheeled right to strike at the two nearest mages. An agonizing jolt of pain pulsed through his arm as his sword and arm penetrated the swirl of blood.</p><p>They fell, all-black eyes wide open with surprise in death.</p><p>Steve left his sword stuck in the tree, burning, but those mages were all he could strike at. His forward momentum was completely arrested as a HYDRA spear man suddenly appeared and dug into the ground in front of his horse.</p><p>Steve was thrown off, hands scraping the edge of his saddle, as he tried to grab his saddle-sheathed sword. He slipped to the ground, hands curling over another sword, and brought it up just in time to block another attack.</p><p>The pressure against his arms was great, but it was alleviated a second later as one of the Howlers who had remained mounted, crashed into his opponent. Yet, he ducked again as he felt a warning through Wanda’s spell.</p><p>The dragon’s fiery breath blew through where he had been. Screams of both HYDRA and Imperial forces filled the air. The summoners were dead – unable to continue to power the dragon with their profane spells.</p><p>But even with the blood-mages dead, the dragon remained. It had been created by sacrifice; an equivalent exchange with the gods, and would remain so until killed.</p><p>Distant shouts – loud, very insulting in words, and more than likely amplified by one of the Praetorian Guard mages’ spells – drew the dragon’s attention away. Steve fought his way through the HYDRA soldiers that stood between him and the tail of the dragon.</p><p>Whip-thin and lashing about, as the angry dragon stomped and attempted to breathe more fire onto the Imperial Army, Steve knew he had to time his jump correctly. The dragon was too strong for even the strongest of the Praetorian blood-mages to lash down and hold.</p><p>DumDum and Jones joined him on either side, pausing for a moment. Using the eyes and ears of others within Wanda’s spell, the three of them leapt up – just as the dragon’s tail whipped up and away from them.</p><p>Digging into the flank of the dragon with his sword, Steve yanked out his boot-knife and stabbed that in as well. The three of them had to quickly climb—</p><p>The roar of the dragon was deafening.</p><p>Steve felt it through his bones, nearly shaking loose his grip on his knife and sword. Menacing eyes turned towards the three of them – still hanging on, and still climbing up the flanks of the dragon as fast as they could.</p><p>He felt the crackle and sizzle of the ball of lightning that struck the dragon, as it turned its head to try to bite or burn the three of them off. It was enough of a distraction for Steve to finally scramble up and onto the back of the dragon.</p><p>Yanking Jones up after him, Steve didn’t waste anymore time and <em>ran</em>. Spiny spikes littered the dragon’s back. He occasionally took shelter within the tall dorsal fins of the dragon – to prevent HYDRA’s remaining blood-mages from sending their spells up at him and the others.</p><p>As Steve neared the long, snake-like neck of the dragon, he saw that it was partially injured. That same ball of lightning had also managed to hit the dragon in one of its eyes, but did not completely blind it.</p><p>Two blades flew forward on either side of Steve, as he glanced back for a quick second to see that it had been DumDum who had done that. Steve turned back to see the blades land directly within the eyes of the dragon.</p><p>It howled in pain, and Steve barely had time to smash his sword down and into the dragon’s back – to keep from falling off. DumDum’s cry as he was thrown off was cut shot, as Steve saw out of the corner of his eyes – a rather enormous hand-shaped earthen structure rise up and catch him.</p><p>He knew that that was the work of Daisy Johnson; the Praetorian Guard’s most powerful mage.</p><p>Steve also knew how much that spell cost her to cast.</p><p>The fact that she was not actively fighting the dragon, but was defensively protecting those she could, told him that they needed to defeat the dragon by sword. The Imperial blood-mages did not have the magical capacity to kill the dragon – not without resorting to sacrifices like HYDRA had done.</p><p>The moment the dragon returned to thrashing about, both he and Jones pulled their blades out of the dragon’s hide and sprinted as fast as they could. Leaping out into the open air at nearly the same time, both Steve and Jones crashed into the neck of the dragon a few seconds later.</p><p>With their blades biting into the neck of the dragon, Steve swung himself to the other side. He nearly lost his grip on his sword and knife, as the dragon twisted this way and that, trying to fling both Jones and him off.</p><p>But the bite of their blades was true. Using as much strength as he could muster, both he and Jones hung on for dear life while they tried to hack their swords deeper into the tough flesh and bones of the dragon. It was messy, slippery, and with each strike, blood was spurting out and covering them.</p><p>Steve knew he was losing his grip – being flung like a banner in the wind not helping. With a yell, he dug deep and threw all of his strength behind his strike—</p><p>And watched for a moment, as the dragon’s head flew off it’s neck.</p><p>That moment passed as Steve’s eyes widened just a fraction to see the blackened earth coming up quite fast. Leaping off at the same time Jones did, Steve tucked himself into a roll, landing hard, but not hard enough to break bones.</p><p>The earth shook with the dragon’s body collapsing onto the ground.</p><p>The wetness of the earth – drenched in blood and filth of the battle, covered Steve. Dragon’s blood showered him, and those around him. Steve couldn’t help the bark of laughter that emerged from his mouth, as both he and Jones stared at each other, then at the decapitated dragon.</p><p>Nevertheless, with the dragon quite dead, the battle was also quite over. As Steve looked around, he saw the last of the HYDRA forces surrender, though some were fleeing.</p><p>“Victory!” he shouted, taking up what was left of the sword he had hacked into the dragon.</p><p>The echoes of the Imperial Army celebrating the clear victory answered him. Steve let it wash across him. He reached out to clasp Jones on his shoulder – a well-deserved victory for both of them, especially against the dragon.</p><p>Letting go, both he and Jones slowly and tiredly stomped through the mud. As soon as Steve got clear of the dragon’s carcass, he looked around. Most, if not all of the Howling Legion were covered in the dragon’s blood. But they looked happy and relieved that the fighting was over.</p><p>It was Pieto and Wanda, still upon their horse, that drew Steve’s attention away from his surveying. Hurrying over, he reached the pale and ill-looking pair, just as he saw Wanda sway—</p><p>In a flash, Bucky was at his side, helping him gently ease both Wanda and her brother down from their horse. They leaned the two against a couple of broken shields, but as Steve stepped back, it seemed Bucky was not yet done.</p><p>He saw him reach out and curl his gloved fingers around the silvery chain draped around Pietro’s neck. Wanda’s phylactery glowed brightly beneath Bucky’s hand – a stark contrast against the filth-covered armor of both Pietro and Bucky.</p><p>“May I?” he heard Bucky ask, directing his question strictly to Pietro.</p><p>There was a gentleness in Bucky’s tone that Steve heard, not the curtness that he usually expected from orders given during and immediately after the battle. It was for good reason though – Steve knew how sacred the bond between a blood-mage and her ‘phylactery keeper’ was.</p><p>There was a genuine, non-sexual, intimate bond formed between the two. To allow someone else to control the mage’s powers via phylactery, was akin to allowing an intruder to peek into extremely private matters.</p><p>At least that was how Bucky described the process between the select few Praetorians who had been charged with being the ‘keepers’ for the Imperial mages. It was only under extreme, extenuating circumstances that another Praetorian was allowed to step in, and help harness the blood-mage’s power back under control.</p><p>That had only happened once in the entire history of the Praetorian Guards.</p><p>Despite the good intentions of the Guards, and of the process, Steve still thought it akin to indentured servitude – possibly even slavery. As steadfast and honorable as Bucky made sure those of the Praetorians adhered to, all it took was one step, one wrong move to abuse the balance between their allied mages and their ‘keepers’.</p><p>The Emperor had not told him what would happen after the war ended to the mages who had signed up to fight against HYDRA. Bucky did not know either, but had said that he hoped an amicable outcome would be had.</p><p>At present, Pietro nodded once, grimacing in pain with that simple of a movement. Steve watched with half-baited breath as Bucky carefully lift the chain and phylactery off of Pietro, and placed it on himself.</p><p>Almost at once, the young man’s pain eased. Steve reached forward, but Bucky immediately held his hand up. Bucky remained kneeling where he was, but Steve couldn’t hear any changes in his breathing, nor see any sort of indication that told him his lover was in pain.</p><p>Minutes later, Wanda also began to relax, until it looked like she was asleep. Steve remained where he was, carefully watching the three, though he couldn’t help but worry. Pietro’s eyes fluttered open a few seconds later.</p><p>“Sir,” Pietro began. “I can…”</p><p>Before Steve could react to the request, Bucky shifted ever so slightly from where he had been kneeling. He saw him reach up and lift the chain and phylactery off of his neck, returning it to Pietro. The young man draped it over himself again, and silently nodded to indicate that everything was all right.</p><p>“Morita. Falsworth,” Steve called, gesturing for the two Howlers to come and help Wanda and Pietro up. At nearly the same time, he reached out and helped Bucky up, though it seemed that Bucky did not need too much help.</p><p>“Get them situated with the healers, and get me a status report as soon as you can,” he ordered the two, before focusing his attention on Bucky.</p><p>“Yes, General,” Morita answered.</p><p>“I’m all right, Steve,” Bucky said, faintly smiling at him, before glancing down at the rather firm grip Steve had on his arm.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Steve couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>Condescension and coddling was something he did not do, especially not to Bucky. The question was of genuine intent, and he knew that Bucky knew why he asked it.</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky answered. “Nothing a bit of poultice or small healing spell can’t patch up. You look like you can use some of that poultice yourself, punk. Trying to hog all of that glory in killing a dragon, of all creatures.”</p><p>“Says the jerk who thought taunting the dragon by insulting it was the best way to get it distracted,” Steve answered, grinning. “And…Jones deserves the glory of killing the dragon as well.”</p><p>He let go and slung an arm around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him close for a brief moment. Steve had seen for a brief instant that some of those fighting had paused in complete shock with just how vulgar Bucky’s insults at the dragon were.</p><p>It was now quite apparent to him that Bucky considered nothing about sex or the human body to be sacred anymore. Steve found that he rather liked this new facet of discovery. Whether or not it would translate to something interesting in bed between the two of them, was to be seen.</p><p>“Come on,” he said. “We both have a lot to do before either of us can see a healer.”</p><p>To his slight surprise and confusion, Bucky wriggled out of his embrace. It was alleviated not a moment later when Bucky gave him a doubtful look, saying, “Make taking a bath on the top of you list, Steve. That dragon’s blood and guts on you smells awful. Worse than taking an unexpected shit in battle.”</p><p>Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, with Bucky joining him in laughter a few seconds later.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>Later…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“They tell me you took Mage Maximoff’s phylactery from her brother.”</p><p>Bucky kept his eyes ahead, as he stood at respectful attention in front of his Emperor. “I did, sire,” he confirmed.</p><p>Movement from Emperor Chester Philips-Carter, didn’t give him any indication that his liege was getting up, just merely getting more comfortable. If his Emperor was settling down, Bucky knew that he was going to be here for a while. Perhaps he should have eaten more than just that small slab of hard salted meat and equally hard bread—</p><p>“Any ill effects?” the Emperor asked.</p><p>“Nothing that a few poultices applied in key areas, along with a simple healing spell couldn’t ease, sire,” he answered.</p><p>It was the truth, though he was not about the say that the healing spell used had been to stitch up the rather large gash he had sustained. It was simply another mark to add to his collection of sword, arrow, or spear-inflicted battle scars from this war.</p><p>“Your arm, Praetorian Barnes?” the Emperor asked after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“Functioning with no ill effects from Mage Maximoff’s backlash, sire,” he stated.</p><p>He saw his Emperor nod out of the corner of his eyes. Ever since that particular dreadful day three years ago, Bucky had been forbidden by his Emperor to take on any duties as a ‘keeper’ for any mage. That included the mages who had volunteered to serve within the ranks of the infantry. Other Praetorian Guards were assigned to the ‘keeper’ duties.</p><p>But today, Bucky had disobeyed that order. He had to – he could not bear to see one of Steve’s soldiers suffer so. Especially when Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were the only mage-keeper pair not affiliated directly with the Praetorian Guards.</p><p>Pietro was a strong young man, but he had absolutely no training or conditioning as a Praetorian to withstand an enormous magical backlash. Especially with such a sustained usage of blood-magic. It was only because of how effective the Howling Legions had been in the war, that even the Emperor himself had allowed the sister-brother pair to remain with Steve’s forces, unaffiliated with the Praetorians.</p><p>He knew Steve thought Wanda was the most powerful mage in the Imperial Army. The young woman had nearly proven that theory to be true, when Bucky had temporarily taken her phylactery from Pietro.</p><p>But compared to what he had experienced three years ago, Wanda’s magical backlash was mild. Her phylactery had remained intact, and neither he nor Pietro had died.</p><p>“I will let this go, but only once, Praetorian Barnes,” the Emperor said.</p><p>“I thank you for your mercy, sire,” Bucky answered. “I will endeavor to not let it happen again.”</p><p>Silence fell upon them, but because he had not yet been dismissed, Bucky remained where he was. He could hear his Emperor shuffling a few parchments around, and of a quill scratching the surface every so often. Yet, he remained standing at respectful attention.</p><p>“General Rogers has requested to retire and return home once peace has been declared,” the Emperor stated after another few minutes of silence and parchment shuffling. “Am I correct in assuming that you would prefer to retire with him?”</p><p>It wasn’t so much an open secret within the camp, or even in the Army that he, Bucky, and Steve were together. It was more of an accepted fact that didn’t seem to bother anyone. War had the most profound way of forging, creating, and shaping relationships.</p><p>It was no different between him and Steve, who had found camaraderie, friendship, and eventual comfort with each other in this long war. The only thing that all the commanders, including both him and Steve, ensured were that those married or betrothed were kept in separate units.</p><p>It was to try to prevent one partner or the other from flying into uncontrollable rage of revenge, should their beloved fall. It didn’t always work, but for the times it did, it ensured the survival of the unit as whole.</p><p>Yet, Bucky and Steve kept their relationship quiet and private – they both preferred it that way. Most of their interactions in public and among the soldiers were professional and courteous. It set a disciplined example among the others, and some of the other soldiers followed their lead with their own liaisons.</p><p>“Yes, sire,” Bucky answered, dashing away his thoughts.</p><p>His Emperor didn’t answer for a few long seconds. When he did though, Bucky saw him place his quill to the side before folding his hands together.</p><p>“You have tonight to yourself, Praetorian Barnes, to spend as you see fit,” the Emperor began. “Word has reached me that my daughter and her husband will be arriving by tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, I will be discussing the future of what is to come with my daughter, son-in-law, and General Rogers.”</p><p>The Emperor paused for a moment before continuing on. “Because of the delicate nature of the conversation, I am requesting that you take your most trusted men on patrol. When these discussions have concluded, I implore you to talk to General Rogers. He may need your help in the days to come.”</p><p>Bucky couldn’t help but blink, confused and worried. Yet, he tried not to show any of his distress on his face. It would do him no good to ask his Emperor to clarify his words, or provide details on what was going to happen. He knew that that was all he would get until later.</p><p>Yet, it didn’t sound like his Emperor was keen on releasing Steve from service. And if he heard and interpreted correctly, neither would he, Bucky, be granted his request to resign from the Praetorian Guards to be with Steve.</p><p>Instead, he said, “Yes, sire. And thank you for your generosity, sire.”</p><p>His Emperor’s nod was all he needed to know that he was now dismissed. Bucky left, acknowledging his fellow Praetorians standing guard outside of their Emperor’s tents. The camp was alive and full of high spirits. Healers were still working on the more severely injured, but Bucky was hopeful that most of the men and women still consigned there would make it.</p><p>Passing roaring bonfires, along with drunken soldiers in their revelry, he couldn’t help but grin. The draw to join them, or even listen into some of the more fantastic tales that were being spun out of today’s battle, was great. But, the night was his until morning, and there was only one place Bucky wanted to be.</p><p>Entering Steve’s tent, he stopped near the entrance as he saw Steve at his table, surrounded by rolled up parchments, maps, and other paraphernalia of the more peaceful aftermath of a battle. Reports, accounting of the soldiers and what was expended, letters of condolences – which Bucky never liked to write either – needed to be written and distributed.</p><p>Steve’s manservant, Cicero, whom had traveled with him from Steve’s farm, approached from where he had been preparing a drink for Steve. Bucky silently shook his head, indicating that he was not here on official business. Cicero nodded and stepped to the side, but seemed content to wait next to him.</p><p>Bucky found Cicero to be slightly odd. But only in the aspect that Cicero was paid in actual coin by Steve himself. Most, if not all servants that Bucky encountered among the Imperial household were not paid coin.</p><p>Clothing, a roof over their head, food on the table, and a somewhat comfortable life were the ‘payments’ of their servitude. Release from that life of servitude, if the household was feeling generous, was rare. Abuse and a harsh life were possible, but Bucky thought it was better than being out in the streets, begging for scraps.</p><p>A few moments later, Bucky saw Steve glance up from whatever he was writing, silently indicating that he needn’t wait at the entrance. Steve’s sunshine-like smile upon him made Bucky feel happier than he had been for a while.</p><p>“You may leave us, Cicero,” Steve said, nodding towards his manservant.</p><p>The rustle of the tent flap indicated that Cicero was gone, just as Bucky stopped next to the table. He smiled as he saw just what Steve had been doing at the table. Far be it that Steve was working on reports or marking maps, Steve had been idly sketching.</p><p>Reaching down, he gently clasped his hand over Steve’s, and drew it back to see the latest work. He couldn’t help the faint huff of laughter as he saw that the sketch that Steve was working on was an old one.</p><p>It was the first one that Steve had drawn of him; sitting in a chair partially clothed, but as if suddenly and completely lost in deep thought.</p><p>The sketch, and the conversation before and after it had marked the evolution of their friendship to a closer, more intimate one. Steve’s shy stammer of admitting that he thought Bucky had an Adonis-like body still echoed in Bucky’s thoughts. While he was flattered by the compliment, that particular night had also given him a first hand account of just how talented Steve was with a quill, ink, and parchment.</p><p>Steve’s one true talent laid not in battle and strategy – or in bed, but Bucky didn’t care – but laid in his mastery of art. Had Steve been born in the City, and found apprenticeship with the best sculptors and fresco painters, Bucky was sure that Steve would have become a famous artist.</p><p>Instead, Steve had been born in a farming family; remaining content to plow the fields from dawn to dusk, and work on simple portraits until sleep claimed him.</p><p>“What you did today for Pietro,” Steve softly said, glancing up at him. “Thank you. I remember what you said… and I tried to speak on your behalf to the Emperor—”</p><p>“He gave me the night to do as I want, Steve,” Bucky gently interrupted, tugging slightly at Steve’s hand to get him to stand up. “If that’s not punishment, I don’t know what is—”</p><p>At that Steve laughed a little, before kissing him.</p><p>Bucky took that opportunity to maneuver Steve out and away from the table. He slowly guided the two of them towards Steve’s bed, as he felt Steve’s hands begin to undo his cloak, outer layer tunic, inner layer, knee breeches, boots, subligacula—</p><p>Winter was fast settling in the northern regions of the newly expanded Empire, but it seemed not to bother Steve at all. Steve was wearing only a thin layer of tunic, knee breeches, and subligacula, which were easily done away by Bucky.</p><p>Together, they fell onto the bed of furs in a tangle of limbs; bodies pressed close to each other, eyes drinking in the other, lips and tongues tasting as if they were never to taste freedom ever again.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, there are dragons in this story.</p><p>Some of the characters have changed between the one-shot and this feature length fic, while some new ones have been added.  In general, most of the major players are the same.  I swapped Tony as Proximo for Nick Fury (it made more sense), and swapped out Clint as Lucius for Sharon.  Caroline (Steve's daughter in this fic), is an original character.</p><p>Two hard/fast rules that I established in this universe is that 1) blood-magic is the only kind of magic that exists.  Self-injury is the only way to access that power - which can be unlimited under certain circumstances.  2) Mages are female only, but not all females are mages.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. - II -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- II -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dawn…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the distant neighing of horses that woke Steve up from the dreamless, restful sleep. Cocooned in warmth from the blanket of furs lying on top of him, and by Bucky pressed up against his back, he wanted to fall asleep. It had been a long while since he had gotten such a restful night – even if most of it had been spent in more pleasurable pursuits.</p>
<p>But it also seemed that his sudden wakefulness, and the same neigh of horses had also woken Bucky up. It was the quickening of Bucky’s warm breath on the back of his neck that told him his lover was awake.</p>
<p>“The Crown Princess and her husband have arrived,” he heard Bucky murmur.</p>
<p>It need not be stated that Bucky had to return to his duties. The Praetorian Guards were after all, the bodyguards of the Imperial Family – oath-sworn to protect them from any harm, even in camp.</p>
<p>Steve turned as he felt Bucky pull away and roll up to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out with a hand, but did not run his fingertips across Bucky’s back. Instead, he traced the air between them, partially wondering why he was trying to commit Bucky to memory.</p>
<p>Then the weight of the bed shifted, as Bucky got up. Steve lowered his hand, feeling the once-warm spot on the bed begin to fade. He watched as Bucky’s gorgeously strong, sinewy taut body rippled against the faint light that streamed into the tent.</p>
<p>Eventually, Steve rolled forward and onto the edge of the bed himself. He sat there, the palms of his hands pressed against the edge of the bed—</p>
<p>“Hey. Are you all right?”</p>
<p>Steve blinked, and realized that he had been staring at nothing in particular. He looked up to see Bucky half-dressed and standing before him. Steve reached up with his right hand and gently traced the still-healing, magically stitched gash that Bucky had somehow sustained during the battle.</p>
<p>“Guess I have to add that to your portrait,” he couldn’t help but murmur.</p>
<p>He leaned forward to kiss Bucky’s stomach, before pressing his forehead against him. He breathed in the scent of his lover deeply, wishing that morning had not come so soon—</p>
<p>“Add it later if you want, Steve. We have all the time in the world. Remember, I’m with you until the end,” Bucky murmured.</p>
<p>Steve smiled and looked up. “Bucky… I lo—”</p>
<p>“Sire—”</p>
<p>Steve turned slightly, just in time to see Cicero enter, turn completely red with embarrassment, and turn around from the sight. “I-I apologize for the intrusion, s-sire—”</p>
<p>“What is the matter, Cicero?” Steve asked, tiredly getting up. He knew his manservant usually did not disturb him – especially when Cicero knew Bucky was here and had not left the tent yet.</p>
<p>“S-sire,” Cicero began, stammering, still standing with his back to them. “The Emperor has bidden you to his tent. He says that he would like to talk to you before matters of State are discussed.”</p>
<p>“I am at the Emperor’s service,” Steve answered, before glancing over at Bucky. The three sacred words that he wanted to say to Bucky would have to be said later.</p>
<p>Even before Cicero left, Steve was already picking up his articles of clothing, as Bucky continued to get dressed. The time of peace, however momentary it was, was over. Steve wanted to savor it some more, but it was as Bucky had initially stated before they were interrupted – they had time.</p>
<p>Exiting his tent with Bucky following him, and dressed in more layers that kept him warm against the coming winter months, Steve silently nodded to Bucky in farewell. They both had their duties to attend to. Until their Emperor released both of them from service, they would continue to serve to the best of their abilities.</p>
<p>The Emperor’s tent was not too far from his own. There were quite a number of Praetorians about, especially near the armored carriage that had carried the Crown Princess and her husband to the camp.</p>
<p>In the distance, Steve saw Bucky and a small group of Praetorians ride off. He could only surmise that they were doing a long, wide-route patrol to ensure that remnants of HYDRA, or even bandits, did not breach the perimeter.</p>
<p>“I am expected,” he stated to the two Praetorians standing at the entrance to the Emperor’s tent.</p>
<p>They silently nodded for him to go in. Within the tent, it was warm, but not too warm. He saw his Emperor sitting not at his table, but a little ways from it. Steve closed the distance and stood at respectful attention in front of his Emperor.</p>
<p>The Emperor didn’t immediately acknowledge his presence. Steve noticed that he was staring at nothing in particular – similar to what he himself had done this morning. Yet, Steve still patiently waited…</p>
<p>“You sent for me, sire?” he asked after the sun seeping into tent had moved ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“Tell me again, Steven, why are we here?”</p>
<p>It was incredibly rare for his Emperor to refer to him by his surname, much less his given name. Whenever his Emperor used it, Steve felt he was unworthy of such intimacy. But he swallowed it, because it made his Emperor feel more at ease – closer and a little less melancholic since the death of his son and former heir.</p>
<p>“For the glory of the Empire, sire,” Steve answered.</p>
<p>“Ah yes. I remember,” the Emperor said, eyes crinkling up ever so slightly. “Do you see that map, Steven? That is the world I created. For 15 years, I have conquered, split blood, expanded the Empire. Since I became Emperor, I have known four years without war, four years of peace in twelve. And for what? I brought the sword, nothing more.”</p>
<p>Steve was at a loss on how to respond. “Sire… your life…”</p>
<p>“Please,” the Emperor began, looking older than Steve had ever seen him before. “Please, don’t call me that.” His Emperor gestured for him to take a seat next to him. “Please, come sit. Let us talk together now, very simply as men.”</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Steve sat.</p>
<p>“Steven, talk,” the Emperor said, nodding once.</p>
<p>“Five thousand of my women and men have died. Three thousand are bloodied and cleaved from this recent battle. Even with the healers’ help, two thousand will never leave this place,” Steve stated. “I will not believe that they fought and died for nothing.”</p>
<p>“And what would you believe?” the Emperor questioned.</p>
<p>“They fought for you, for the City, for the Empire, and to ensure that HYDRA and their blood-mages never threaten us ever again,” Steve said, gesturing towards the camp beyond the tent.</p>
<p>“And what is the City, Steven?”</p>
<p>Steve took a deep breath, knowing that as gracious as his Emperor was, he still could not raise his voice or say what he truly wanted to say. He was a servant of the Empire, and any wrong word out of him could be constituted as treason.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen much of the rest of the world. It is brutal, cruel, and dark. The City, the heart of the Empire, is the light.”</p>
<p>“And yet,” the Emperor began, tilting his head ever so slightly, “you have never been there. You have not seen what it has become. I am dying, Steven. When a man sees his end, he wants to know there was some purpose to his life. How will the world speak my name in the years to come? Will I be known as the philosopher? The warrior? The tyrant?”</p>
<p>Steve almost interrupted to raise his protest, but barely remembered his place.</p>
<p>“Or,” the Emperor continued, having either not seen the near-interruption, or ignored it. “Will I be the emperor who gave the City and her Empire back her true self?”</p>
<p>A faint but sad smile appeared on his Emperor’s face, as Steve heard him say, “There was once a dream that was the Empire. You could only whisper it. Anything more than a whisper, and it would vanish. It was so fragile. And I fear that it will not survive the winter.”</p>
<p>Moving ever slightly closer to Steve, the Emperor then said, “Steven, let us whisper now, together, you and I. You have a daughter, adopted I hear. Tell me about your home.”</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t help the bitterly faint smile that quirked up the edges of his lips. “Caroline,” he began. “I rescued her from slavers when she was four. She’ll be ten this coming winter. My house is in the hills of Brooklyn. A very simple place. Red bricks that warm in the sun. A kitchen garden that smells of herbs in the day, mint in the evening.”</p>
<p>“Through the gate is a giant poplar. Figs, and apples, wheat fields as far as the eye can see. Lightly golden like my mother’s hair when they’re growing. Lightly brown like my daughter’s hair when it is harvest time. Wild ponies play near my house, a flock of geese chase my daughter around. She loves them all the same.”</p>
<p>“Do you remember the last time you were home?”</p>
<p>Steve remained silent for a moment before quietly saying, “Two years, 264 days, and this morning.”</p>
<p>“I envy you, Steven. It’s a good home. Worth fighting for. There is one more duty that I ask of you before you go home.”</p>
<p>Steve immediately stood up, snapping back to his respectful attention stance. “What would you have me do, sire?” he asked.</p>
<p>“That,” the Emperor began, glancing up and over as the sounds of footsteps approaching became louder. “Is to be discussed shortly, Steven. Please remain.”</p>
<p>“Sire,” Steve answered, and immediately bowed slightly as Crown Princess Margaret Carter, and her husband, Alexander Pierce, entered.</p>
<p>“Crown Princess. Prince-Consort,” he formally greeted, keeping his head bowed.</p>
<p>“Steve,” the Crown Princess – Peggy, as she had insisted he call her – “it’s been so long. So long.”</p>
<p>“Highness,” he returned her greeting and insistence that he shouldn’t remained bowed. “It is good to see you and your husband both well in health. I trust that both of your journeys were uneventful?”</p>
<p>“Nothing that a hot bath cannot soothe,” Peggy answered, grinning with delight, as Steve righted himself.</p>
<p>He ignored the uncomfortable, piercing and raking look that Pierce gave him. Focusing on Peggy, Steve schooled his expression to be as pleasant as possible.</p>
<p>She still looked as beautiful as ever – her dark brown hair curling and adorning her face like a delicate crown. The sadness that lurked in her eyes the first time he had met her were all but shadows now. Steve could only attribute it to the fact that her husband held her phylactery.</p>
<p>Pierce was an older fellow, but not quite as old as the Emperor. He was tall, grizzled faced, and with a demeanor that seemed to bend wills by looks. Steve could only assume that Pierce did bend wills with mere scathing looks while debating in the Senate. Even before Pierce had married Peggy, the man was a skilled orator.</p>
<p>But, for all of that skill, Pierce was only Prince-Consort, and even then, lower in status than the title that had been fashioned to Peggy’s first husband. Daniel Sousa – beloved by the people – had been fashioned as Prince upon marrying then-Princess Peggy. It was Michael, the Emperor’s eldest child, who had held the title of Crown Prince.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t know the whole story, only what he had heard in passing and through rumors. But Crown Prince Michael and Prince Daniel had both died in a tragic accident three years ago. Peggy had been present, and was the only survivor of that accident.</p>
<p>What was not rumor was the fact that after that accident, it was discovered that Peggy possessed magic – and she was absolutely terrified of that power within her blood.</p>
<p>A phylactery had been constructed for the now-Crown Princess. And now, displayed in a rather prominent fashion around Pierce’s neck was Peggy’s phylactery. It glowed ever so softly with a warm light and color.</p>
<p>Steve wished he had known the Crown Princess earlier in life. If only to try to help her not be terrified of her own abilities, as he tried to help his own daughter. His adopted daughter, Caroline, had her powers manifest after Steve had rescued her from slavers.</p>
<p>He knew from experience that reliving trauma from nightmares resulted in magic manifesting. Caroline had not slept for days following her first manifestation of power. Eventually, and with a lot of patience and constant affirmation of love, Steve got his daughter to somewhat settle down, without resorting to the construction of a phylactery.</p>
<p>“I heard you killed a dragon, Steve. I insist that you must tell me all the details – after we settle this matter of State that Father insisted we attend to, before anything else.”</p>
<p>Peggy’s words brought Steve back to the present. He nodded, but continued to remain where he was as Peggy went over to greet her father. Pierce did the same as soon as Peggy stepped back.</p>
<p>A seriousness settled over the four of them, as the Emperor looked up at the three of them from where he was sitting. “Are you ready to do your duty for the Empire, Peggy?” the Emperor asked after a few seconds of silence.</p>
<p>“Yes, father,” Peggy answered just as solemnly.</p>
<p>“You will not be Empress,” the Emperor stated.</p>
<p>Steve blinked in surprise, catching Peggy’s shocked expression as well. While the Senate acknowledged any of the royal bloodline as a legitimate ruler, Steve found it oddly strange that Peggy’s own father would deter his daughter from rule. Of what Steve knew of Peggy, she was compassionate, with a strong and smart head on her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Which wiser, older man or woman will take her place, sire?” Pierce suddenly asked.</p>
<p>“My powers will pass to Steven. To hold in trust until the Senate is ready to rule once more. The Empire is to be a republic again.”</p>
<p>Stunned, Steve could only stare at his Emperor, barely hearing or listening to the further words he said, “Steven, you are to be Protector of the Empire after I die. I will empower you to one end alone: give power back to the people of the Empire, and end the corruption that has crippled it.”</p>
<p>“Steven.” Pierce’s blunt statement of his name shook Steve out of his fugue.</p>
<p>“S-sire,” Steve began.</p>
<p>But his Emperor was not listening to him, and had turned his attention onto Pierce and Peggy. “My decision disappoints both of you?”</p>
<p>Steve glanced over to see Peggy with an uncertain look upon her face. However, just as she opened her mouth to answer, blood spurted from the sudden neck wound that appeared on the Emperor.</p>
<p>At nearly the same time, Steve <em>felt</em> something heavy pressed into his right hand and glanced down. His eyes widened as he saw that he was holding his boot-knife. It was covered in blood—</p>
<p>—blood from the Emperor himself.</p>
<p>“Guards!” Pierce bellowed.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Three years ago…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Princess was not as Bucky had expected. Sharp-tongued, with wit that could best even the greatest orators in the Senate, and a sense of humor that was as ribald as he had heard among the ranks of Praetorians, defined her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All he had known of Princess Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter, second child of his Emperor, was through her annual speeches for the celebration of the arts. And that she was as strikingly beautiful as everyone said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could see why his commander, Daniel Sousa, had fallen for her. It unheard of for any member of the Praetorian Guards to be as involved with the Imperial Family, as Daniel had. They had all taken an oath to protect the Family. Yet, the love that had blossomed between the Princess and Commander of the Praetorian Guards was one of the purest things to have ever fallen upon the City, the Empire even, and her people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>People called it a fairy tale in the time of bloodshed and war – a much needed ray of light and hope. Emperor Chester Philips-Carter himself had blessed the union. Daniel had been allowed to remain as the Praetorian Commander, and still executed his duty without fault.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nevertheless, since the escalation of the war against HYDRA, and expansion of the empire to root out HYDRA, Bucky was currently in a position that he knew would have been quite enviable to many others. But, Bucky remained silent, and as vigilant as he was, watching his surroundings as he, and the others he rode with finally halted their horses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The enormous garden was not within the palace walls – it was outside and almost seemingly ensconced far and away from the noise of the City – but still within the City. It had been created by the Empress seventy-five years ago, and expanded by each successive Emperor or Empress.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because of the campaign that the current Emperor waged, Princess Peggy – as she insisted everyone call her – had been the one to maintain it. Bucky had never been in this part of the City before, but it was peaceful enough that he thought he could forget about the cares of the world for a while.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>How about here for the picnic, Peggy? There’s the small papilio that grandfather had built. It should shade us well enough from the sun.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky briefly glanced over at Crown Prince Michael’s words. The area was expansive, with a large pond full of lilies and dragonflies that surrounded the tiny peninsula where the papilio was. It was too easy for an assassin to remain at range, able to shoot—</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I see you’re a little nervous about us remaining in such an open area, Praetorian Barnes,” Peggy’s slightly teasing tone brought Bucky out of his focused examination of their surroundings.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>At once, a hand slapped his armored shoulder, as his commander, Daniel Sousa, smiled at him. “Relax, Bucky. This place is well protected from any assassin – long range or short. It’s been warded appropriately to allow no one of ill intent to pass through.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Bucky?” both Peggy and the Crown Prince questioned.</em></p>
<p>“<em>It’s what friends call me,” Bucky answered.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Well then, I do hope that my brother and I may become friends with you well enough to call you that, Praetorian Barnes,” Peggy said, reaching out and clasping his forearm for a brief moment.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded, unsure how to respond to such a statement. Fortunately, the others busied themselves with getting off of the horses, shedding armor, and setting up the picnic within the papilio. Brushing away his slight uncertainty on how he should behave in this situation, Bucky went over to help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon, the they were settled around the stone table within the papilio. Drinks and small plates of food were passed between them, but Bucky found his attention wandering ever so slightly outside of the papilio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sitting in here, the pond looked much like the expansive oceans that he had only heard about in the scrolls, reflecting the puffy clouds. The forests in the distant like wooden walls that one could make a horse jump over—</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>What do you think of the view, Bucky? May I call you that?” Peggy asked.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Highness?” Bucky questioned, slightly surprised.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Peggy,” Peggy insisted.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded once. “The view is… stunning, Highne—I mean, Peggy. I can only imagine how sunsets would look here,” Bucky said.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Yes. The view is definitely gorgeous,” the Crown Prince agreed, staring directly at him across the rim of his cup.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Michael,” Peggy admonished, as Bucky flushed slightly at the flirtatious tone in the Crown Prince’s voice. “Stop teasing him.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Just telling the truth, Pegs,” the Crown Prince answered, before lowering his cup. In a more sincere tone, Bucky heard him say, “I apologize for that, Praetorian Barnes. It was uncalled for.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky was speechless for a moment before realizing that he had to acknowledge the unexpected apology. It was the slight nudge from Daniel that continued to keep his mouth shut, as he nodded and silently accepted the apology.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Down to business?” Bucky’s commander asked after a few minutes of silently eating and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Yes,” the Crown Prince answered. “Praetorian Barnes.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky sat up a little straighter at the more stern tone of the Crown Prince. The time for the brief relaxation, and of getting to know members of the Imperial Family a little better was over.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>You’ve heard of call-to-arms to help my father in his campaign?”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Yes, Highness,” Bucky answered. Only a few members of the Guards had been called out with their Emperor. The rest of the Guards had been ordered to remain behind – for now.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Even if you were not second-in-command of the Guards, Daniel’s recommendation for selection, and my observations of you in these past few weeks would have been enough,” the Crown Prince stated. “Daniel and I are leaving for the front in the coming days. I am charging you with the protection of my sister, and of her daughter.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>I will endeavor to protect them to the best of my abilities, Highness,” Bucky managed to state in a calm and controlled tone.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He was absolutely surprised and shocked to be bestowed with such an assignment. He had seen the Crown Prince at the training grounds often enough that he hadn’t realized he had been secretly evaluated for elevated duties.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because Daniel was the Crown Prince’s brother-in-law, and stylized as Prince when he had married Peggy, Bucky hadn’t thought much of the Crown Prince’s presence within the halls of the Guards. There was also the fact that the Crown Prince had sparred against some of them when time permitted.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Good man,” the Crown Prince answered, nodding as a faint smile appeared on his lips.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Michael,” Peggy complained again. “Stop frightening Bucky.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky glanced over to see Peggy roll her eyes in exasperation. He didn’t know whether or not to laugh at such a childish manner. Daniel’s chuckle saved him from doing anything potentially embarrassing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Crown Prince joined in as well, his laughter sounding rich. It was a pleasing sound to Bucky, and he couldn’t help the small smile that quirked up his lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As they settled down and resumed to eat what remained of the food from the picnic, Bucky felt more relaxed and at peace than before. His gaze drifted from the earnest conversations between his commander, the Crown Prince, and Peggy, and out towards the peaceful pond…</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>You’ve seen more than most within the ranks of the Guards, haven’t you?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Startled, Bucky blinked and refocused his eyes from the pond, and onto the Crown Prince. Daniel and Peggy were no longer sitting at the table, but had left and were slowly strolling along the edge of the pond, arm-in-arm. The Crown Prince had remained at the table and was studying him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chagrined to find that he hadn’t even noticed their departure, he apologized. “I apologize for being remiss about my surroundings—”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I’m going to repeat what my sister said in the first place, but I will not repeat it again. The place is well fortified, Praetorian. You need not apologize,” the Crown Prince stated.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Yes, Highne—” Bucky began.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Michael,” the Crown Prince said, grinning, as he leaned his head into his hand and elbow that was braced on top of the table.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Michael,” Bucky repeated.</em></p>
<p>“<em>And do I also have permission like my sister to call you Bucky?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky nodded, not trusting his lips to not apologize yet again for any social or class blunders he was continually committing today. The position he was in was definitely not enviable at all, but the assignment, the orders he had been given was anything but not enviable.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Those beautiful eyes of yours,” Michael began. “They’ve seen more of the darker, crueler aspects of life than most within the ranks, am I not correct?”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Yes,” Bucky answered, glancing down at the table. “My mother and sister,” he began, knowing that that kind of question from the Crown Prince came with the unspoken request to elaborate. “They died when I was ten. I couldn’t save them.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Plague? Bandits?” Michael asked.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky shook his head.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Tell me about your sister, then,” came the gentle reprieve.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Rebecca. We all called her Becca. She was a couple of years older than I was,” Bucky began, lifting his eyes up ever so slightly. “Since she was nine, all she wanted to do in her life was to join the Praetorian Guards. Mother and I never heard the end of it. She even began gathering what information she could find so that she could study for the exams. Practicing swordplay was the one thing that kept her strong. Strong enough that she was able to run unusual errands for the local shops, and collect enough coin for the entrance fees.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>I take it that you weren’t fond of being used as a live substitute for her swordplay practicing?” Michael asked.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky couldn’t help but snort in laughter at the fond memories. “All of her practicing gave me knowledge for when I took up her dream. To honor what she could have – should have – done with her life,” he answered. “I’d like to think that she would’ve made a formidable trainer among the Guards.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Then I hope that you will treat Peggy’s daughter the same as you have trained your fellow Guards,” Michael said. “Sharon is headstrong and stubborn, just like her mother. Daniel refuses to bring her to the training hall, because he knows that most of his subordinates will go easy on her.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Highne—Michael,” Bucky began, looking slightly worried. “Princess Sharon is only—”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Seven, yes,” Michael began. “But this war against HYDRA… the expansion of my father’s empire… it brings more threats to and within our doors, than anything else. I’d rather see Sharon able to defend herself, than—”</em></p>
<p>“<em>I understand, Highness,” Bucky stated, but then realized he had interrupted the Crown Prince.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Before he could apologize for his misstep, an ear-piercing scream shattered the air. It was swiftly followed by a stifling hot pressure surrounding them that made it incredibly hard to breathe. Bucky was already on his feet and racing out of the papilio, Michael hot on his heels.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky didn’t skid to a halt, but abruptly stopped as his eyes widened with the sight that greeted him. Stranger and shockingly horrifying, the entire area seemed to have stopped – just stopped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Floating petals and leaves that had been carried by the breeze were halted. Trees that were swaying this way and that looked oddly bent. Droplets of water rippling in the pond had been paused mid-ripple. And yet, the air around all of them was crackling hot, and difficult to even draw a single breath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was beyond all of this that Bucky saw what may have happened. Daniel and Peggy were still along the edge of the pond. But, Peggy was in the midst of jumping back in fright. Bucky sought the reason and saw it – a tiny black asp had leapt out of the water.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asps were not supposed to be present in the gardens.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daniel had reached and grabbed Peggy around her wrist. An emergency phylactery sat between them, in the midst of forming—</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Highness, no!” Bucky shouted. He scrambled and reached out, fingers brushing fabric, but was unable to stop the Crown Prince from charging forward.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He tore after the Crown Prince, but was too late. The moment Michael touched Peggy, all life seemed to drain completely away from him. Bucky saw him turn ashen grey, as he stumbled and fell to the ground dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daniel looked the same, and just as dead; held up by being frozen in time. The emergency phylactery had not even had time to complete its formation to stop Peggy’s nascent burst of powers from overwhelming it.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>No,” Bucky softly repeated in denial, staring at the scene before him in horror.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>But even as time seemed to have stopped by Peggy’s sheer will, and combined with the frightening display of life-draining powers, Bucky was still able to move. He had not been caught in the ‘bubble’ - at least not yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had been charged with his mission, his order, and he would carry it out to the best of his abilities. Even if it meant his own life was to be ruined.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With that thought firmly settled in his mind, Bucky pulled out his boot knife with his right hand. He raised it up, and glanced at his left hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had been only ten when he had done this for the first – and what he hoped was the last time. It was the screams of his mother, begging for him to end it that he had done what she had requested him to do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It had not worked – both his sister and mother had been killed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Were there any other way, he knew that he would have taken it. But he didn’t know how long this unexpected spell that Peggy unleashed with her nascent powers would last. There was no time to send for help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky was oath-sworn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could not let Peggy die.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had to use it – or die trying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky brought his blade against his left thumb and sliced up—</em>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Present… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, logically, any part of a dragon is going to taste extremely bitter, sour, and tough. Think of it like that giraffe. We’re not going to cook it, or allow the Crown Princess to try it, even if she asks.”</p>
<p>Bucky blinked as he found himself staring at his gloved left hand. To this day, the echoes of Peggy’s wails of grief still rang in his thoughts. Yet, he didn’t know why that particular memory of the past had suddenly overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>He flexed his left hand. The scar on his thumb was still there, but embedded and painfully woven into his skin and muscles were thin fibrous ribbons of silver, almost thread-like in appearance. He didn’t know what material they were, but the man who had fixed his arm up so that he had usage of it again, hadn’t told him.</p>
<p>Bucky suspected that Anthony Stark didn’t know either; just enough to know that the process would work.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s more dragon meat for us,” Elena’s quip brought Bucky back to focus on the present.</p>
<p>“Come on!” Daisy protested, looking extremely put out. “Even if she is as adventurous as they all say, how the hell are we supposed to deny her without offending her?”</p>
<p>“Daisy,” Coulson began, shaking his head slightly in exasperation.</p>
<p>“We’re not going to feed anyone dragon meat. End of story,” Bucky interrupted his patrol group of five – including himself.</p>
<p>Philip Coulson, along with Daisy Johnson, Melinda May, and Elena Rodriguez, were the four he trusted the most within the ranks of the Praetorians. There were a few others, but a patrol group was meant to be small. Daisy and Elena were blood-mages, and Coulson and May were their ‘phylactery keepers’, respectively.</p>
<p>“It was summoned, Daisy,” Bucky continued to explain. “Who’s to know what traps HYDRA might have left behind with the dead.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t mention the dead walking again, sir,” Elena spoke up, grimacing. “I for one, would not like to relive that—”</p>
<p>“Praetorian!”</p>
<p>Like a well-trained group familiar with each other’s habits, Bucky didn’t even need to issue orders the others. Elena was already diving into her powers – far-sight – and was scouting to locate where the call for them was coming from.</p>
<p>Coulson and Daisy had maneuvered their horses a little ways away from the rest of them. Daisy was ready to use her powers to build barriers or shatter the earth beneath their feet. Her nickname among the Praetorians was ‘Quake’ - owning to just how destructive she could be, even with Coulson ‘keeping’ her phylactery.</p>
<p>Bucky’s hand was on the hilt of his sword, watching and waiting as the call for them was faintly heard again. He couldn’t hear any hooves, but then again, the dense forest did muffle a lot of the usual noise—</p>
<p>“Ward! It’s Ward!” Elena shouted, returning to herself. “Sou-by-sou-west.”</p>
<p>Bucky spurred his horse forward. The others followed, and it didn’t take long to catch up to Ward, who was trying to find a sign of them on patrol.</p>
<p>Grant Ward was one of the Praetorians denied the chance to become a ‘keeper’, owing directly to his hidden temperament of pure selfishness. Coulson had been the one to discover that temperament, but the man had not told Bucky how. Bucky trusted Coulson’s judgment, and that had been the end of the discussion.</p>
<p>“Sir!” Ward shouted, halting his horse quite forcefully in front of them. The horse whinnied and whickered in displeasure. “The Emperor—he’s been assassinated!”</p>
<p>Ice crawled through Bucky’s stomach as the words sunk in. Then he shook himself off the shock and demanded, “How many, method, and have they captured the assassin yet?”</p>
<p>“Captured and already being taken for execution,” Ward stated. “Riders have also been sent to the home ensure that none of the tainted blood is left alive, or is allowed to spread. General Rogers was the assassin—”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>Bucky had not been the only one to shout that exclamation. Coulson and Daisy had as well. Bucky felt like he was swimming under water, as the sounds around him became muffled—</p>
<p>“… dragon blood, or something. I don’t know the details,” Ward was saying, as Bucky quickly clawed his way back to the present. “Rumlow sent me to find you—”</p>
<p>“The four of you. Get back to camp with Ward, now!” Bucky ordered, yanking none-too-gently on his horse’s reins.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to hurt his horse, but something in his gut was telling him that there was something gravely wrong about all of this. Why would Praetorians be sent all the way to Steve’s farm to kill his family? Tainted blood from blood-magic usually did not affect people outside the area that the effects were cast in.</p>
<p>“But sir!” Ward spluttered. “The Emperor is ordering you to—”</p>
<p>“The Empress,” Bucky hissed, as he realized what may have happened.</p>
<p>Peggy’s powers may have grown beyond her current phylactery; she may have accidentally killed her own father.</p>
<p>It was extremely rare, and almost unheard of among the ranks of mages, but Bucky had learned enough from past experiences to never dismiss ‘rare’ occurrences. Three years ago, he had seen Peggy’s powers manifest, had barely survived it, and knew that there was only one way for it to go.</p>
<p>Up. Up and grow in strength.</p>
<p>“Where have the others taken Steve to be executed?” he demanded, trying to focus on anything else but the possibility that Peggy’s powers may have become uncontrollable.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know—” Ward began.</p>
<p>Bucky despaired. But he knew that at the same time, he could not order the mages to use their powers so recklessly – or selfishly. Especially when his gut feeling was still telling him that something was amiss – that he didn’t have a clear vision of what was happening.</p>
<p>“Tell the Empress I will return shortly, Coulson,” Bucky ordered. “Go with Ward, and <em>make doubly sure</em> that anyone who had been closest to the dragon in that battle – who may have even touched a finger in dragon’s blood – is not under any ill effects.”</p>
<p>Without even waiting for a confirmation of his orders by Coulson and the others, Bucky kicked the flanks of his horse hard, and galloped away.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>It was a coup.</p>
<p>Steve was partially in a daze as the Praetorians surrounding him and the horse he was on, continued further and further away from the camp. He only recognized one, possibly two of the Praetorians who dragged his horse to his execution spot.</p>
<p>Soon though, they stopped, and Steve reluctantly got off his horse. It was not ideal, but with just how bitterly cold it was, he hoped that perhaps it would help aid in his escape.</p>
<p>Peggy’s horrified look, and scream of agony was something he didn’t want to hear again. He hoped he would never have to. But first, he had to get to his family – get home and save his family from the injustice that was Pierce and his coup.</p>
<p>The Praetorian who led him to the clearing made him kneel down. At nearly the same time, Steve saw another draw his sword.</p>
<p>“At least give me a clean death,” he stated, giving the sword-wielding Praetorian a simple look. “A soldier’s death.”</p>
<p>Whatever the Praetorians thought of him now for killing their Emperor, he didn’t blame them for their hatred of him. He wouldn’t even blame Bucky for turning his back on him. There was little he could do or say to convince any Praetorian of his innocence. They were oath-sworn to protect the Imperial Family.</p>
<p>That included Bucky. Steve knew that Bucky would rather die first than betray an oath. It was why Steve had proposed in the first place – to give Bucky a possible way out of their relationship. He had been surprised yet pleased when Bucky accepted the proposal. But that no longer mattered now.</p>
<p>Emperor Chester Philips-Carter being assassinated was a simple spit into the Praetorian Guards’ faces that they had failed in their oath.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter who assassinated their Emperor. And Pierce had used that to their advantage. Now, Steve had to prioritize saving his family, rather than make amends, declare his innocence, or fight Pierce.</p>
<p>Steve felt the tiny prick of the Praetorian’s blade on the back of his neck for a moment. But as soon as it moved away, he struck.</p>
<p>The Praetorian fell forward, and Steve snatched the blade out of the air. Kicking the Praetorian hard in the face, he then flipped the sword and lunged. The second Praetorian fell, neck cut where her armor did not protect.</p>
<p>Steve immediately moved into the woods, as two other Praetorians who had heard something of the commotion, moved their horses cautiously into the woods. Sliding up to a tree, Steve waited for a moment, before the first mounted Praetorian’s back was turned away from him—</p>
<p>He threw the sword as hard as he could, while at the same time, whipped around the tree and into the flank of the second rider’s horse. Plucking the saddle-sheathed sword, Steve stabbed up and into the Praetorian – where the breastplate and loin guard armors did not protect.</p>
<p>The Praetorian gurgled and flailed, but immediately fell silent the moment Steve twisted the blade. Yanking the blood and bits covered blade out, Steve then stepped away.</p>
<p>“Praetorian!” he shouted, drawing the attention of the final Praetorian on his horse.</p>
<p>The rider responded by throwing away the skin of water he had been drinking. Steve readied himself as the Praetorian charged at him. At the very last moment, Steve stabbed up. Pain rippled across his arms, but he had struck true.</p>
<p>The horse and its rider clopped a few paces away, before the Praetorian fell down to the ground, dead. Yet, the pain that bloomed along Steve’s upper body and arm was not dwindling.</p>
<p>Gingerly reaching and flexing his arms as best as he could, he found it difficult to move his left arm much. Even sawing the ropes off his bound wrists proved to be nearly overwhelmingly painful. Snatching up the reins of two horses nearly caused him to pass out.</p>
<p>He was bleeding from the wound inflicted by the final Praetorian, but he didn’t have time to waste. Mounting one of the beasts, he kicked the horse’s flanks hard.</p>
<p>Steve needed to save his family.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Days later…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky touched the ground and picked up a small piece of the earth in his fingertips. The Praetorians sent this way were only two, three hours at most, ahead of him.</p>
<p>Getting back on his horse, Bucky glanced around, trying to estimate the best possible, and quickest route he could take to get to the farm house. Yet, everywhere around him were golden fields of wheat. Steve had not been joking when he had describe just how expansive his wheat farm was.</p>
<p>A bitter, melancholic feeling welled up within Bucky at the thought of Steve.</p>
<p>He had no answers to what may have happened.</p>
<p>How had his Emperor had been killed? Peggy’s powers may have been unleashed in accident. What Ward had told them was plausible – a delayed magical attack left by HYDRA within the blood of the dragon.</p>
<p>Steve and his soldiers within the Howling Legions were all within the periphery of being doused by dragon’s blood. Bucky had been outside of the perimeter. It was possible that Steve may have been possessed by a dead spirit embedded within the blood.</p>
<p>Bucky remembered <em>that</em> particular battle several months ago, in the stifling heat of summer, against the risen dead.</p>
<p>He had no answers, but Bucky was determined to stop his fellow Praetorians from doing something despicable. Steve’s family was innocent in all this – blood magic, even possession did not affect other family members. There was no reason why the order to kill Steve’s family was given.</p>
<p>He spurred his horse on, hoping that the forked path he chose would allow him to reach Steve’s farm house faster than the others. They were innocents in this war, and they did not deserve to meet the same fate as Steve had—</p>
<p>Bucky bit down on the inside of his lip as he continued to ride. He could not think about Steve right now. Not when he had chosen to forego even looking for Steve – or the Praetorians who had taken him to be executed. This was the path he chosen, to save his memory of Steve – of his best friend, and man that he had loved.</p>
<p>The autumn sun was already an eighth past zenith by the time Bucky crested the final hill of the wheat fields. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw up on the farm house ahead.</p>
<p>It was already burning.</p>
<p>Praetorians, dressed in their all-black armor and uniform, with the equally black cloaks billowing in the wind were still there. He couldn’t see what they were doing, but there were already specks of dead bodies dotted across the landscape near the farmhouse.</p>
<p>Bucky’s blood boiled as white hot rage over took him. Aggressively spurring his horse on, he let the yell of rage emerge from his lips. At nearly the same time, he drew his sword out, and charged into and down the path past the gates with the poplar trees.</p>
<p>The Praetorians looked up, and almost as one, they scattered for their mounts. Bucky got to three of the eight before any could begin to attempt to get away. He cut them down with precision – blade slicing across the area where their helmets and armor did not cover.</p>
<p>Their blood sprayed out and covered him. He didn’t care.</p>
<p>Of the fourth, Bucky threw his sword with precision – it struck into the face of the Praetorian. Galloping by with his horse, Bucky yanked the sword out, and skewered the next Praetorian who had managed to get her own steed up to a canter.</p>
<p>Leaving his chipped and dulled sword in the woman, Bucky yanked the woman’s sword out of her saddle holster, and pulled out his own saddle sword. With his teeth gripping the reins of his horse, he urged his steed to continue on.</p>
<p>The three remaining Praetorians were about two horse lengths ahead of him, riding with speed. But he had taught them, guided them in training – and he knew how to catch up to them.</p>
<p>He struck the flanks of their steeds – left and right – with his swords. The beasts were innocent of crime, but it was the only way Bucky could take out two of them at once. He didn’t even bother glancing back to see the beasts collapse and throw their riders violently, and fatally off.</p>
<p>The lone rider glanced back, and to Bucky’s slight surprise, slowed. Warily, Bucky watched for an attack, but the rider held her hand up, as her horse slowed down to a canter, then to a trot, and finally walked to a halt.</p>
<p>Bucky stopped as well, holding his right hand sword directly against her neck, while his left blade was held at the ready. “Why did you do it, Praetorian Belova?” he growled.</p>
<p>“There are no innocents in this war,” Belova answered. “We must do all of our part to ensure that HYDRA’s taint does not spread. I am ready to face my fate for my role in this, sir. Do what you must.”</p>
<p>Bucky blinked once, before shoving his sword into her neck She gurgled for a brief moment before falling limp and out of her saddle. A quick death was all that he could give her; he was not one to let the dying linger in pain.</p>
<p>Silence enveloped the area, with only the sounds of insects and of distant farm animals breaking it. Bucky silently sheathed his left hand sword in the saddle sheathe, before turning his horse around. He had given his Praetorians as quick of deaths as possible, but that did not mean he had to bury their bodies with honor.</p>
<p>What they had done – killing innocents – was disgustingly dishonorable.</p>
<p>Their bodies would be left out in the sun as a reminder to those who passed by, that they were Praetorians who had committed the most heinous of crimes. Letters of condolences that Bucky knew he had to write would state as much. He would not spare their families from the truth.</p>
<p>But he was not about the leave the innocents who had been killed, to rot in the sun either. Steve’s mother and daughter deserved a burial, and Bucky hoped to give them one—</p>
<p>Cresting the hill that would carry him down to the back of the farm house, Bucky paused. His horse whickered, clearly not happy with what he had done in the past few days – especially now. But Bucky’s focus wasn’t on the horse – it was on the slaver caravan situated near the gate and poplar trees.</p>
<p>All of the bodies that had dotted the landscape in front of the farmhouse were gone. Even two of the dead Praetorians were gone. Bucky felt sick as he realized what the slavers were collecting the bodies for – and that he had arrived too late to give Steve’s mother and daughter a proper burial.</p>
<p>The bodies were to be used as food for captive animals in someone’s collection.</p>
<p>Bucky tiredly sighed. He didn’t have the strength to fight slavers – not at the moment. He was completely spent in the days he had taken to chase down the Praetorians, and in the brief fight he had engaged in to kill all eight of them.</p>
<p>But if he could see the slavers, they could certainly see him.</p>
<p>And it was quite obvious that they knew what he was, based on clothing alone. Bucky didn’t even need the silver shield with the blood red star, for the slavers to identify him as a Praetorian. He saw the caravan begin to move – quickly.</p>
<p>They thought he was a scout of sorts.</p>
<p>Bucky let them go.</p>
<p>When the caravan became a speck on the horizon, Bucky turned his horse around and began the long journey back onto a main road. He could still hear the fire roaring and consuming the farm house, but there was nothing for him to do – or rescue – anymore.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Another few days later…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir!”</p>
<p>Bucky blinked and blearily looked up from where his horse had apparently stopped at the side of the main thoroughfare. He was exhausted enough that he hadn’t even realized his horse had stopped. Said horse was nibbling at some stalks of grass on the side of the dirt road.</p>
<p>“Sir,” the insistent voice stated again.</p>
<p>He finally looked over to see Daisy of all people, leaning towards him. “Gods above, what happened to you, sir?” Daisy whispered, looking at him with great concern.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter, Daisy,” Coulson’s voice came from the other side, before he felt his horse’s reins being taken from him. “He’s here now. He’s coming home with the rest of us.”</p>
<p>Blinking again, Bucky saw that there was a fairly large caravan procession passing him by. The armored carriage that now bore the Empress and her Prince-Consort was approaching. Black armored Praetorians flanked either side and both front and back of the carriage.</p>
<p>“The Emperor will probably want to speak to you, but I think we’ll be able to slip you in to the back ranks and let you rest for a spell or two, sir,” Coulson stated.</p>
<p>“The Emperor?” Bucky questioned, giving both Daisy and Coulson a puzzled look. “What about Empress—”</p>
<p>“Praetorian Barnes!”</p>
<p>Peggy’s clear voice pierced the noise of the procession. Bucky saw her open the back of the armored carriage and poke her head out. The procession called for a halt, so that their Empress’ actions did not proceed into recklessness.</p>
<p>Taking the reins of his horse from Coulson, he guided his poor, exhausted steed over to the back of the litter. Praetorians who had been guarding that area parted slightly to allow him through. Coulson and Daisy made them give him some more room, flanking him.</p>
<p>Bucky could feel all of his fellow Praetorians’ eyes on him. They were silently questioning and wondering why he looked like he had walked to the underworld and back.</p>
<p>“Empress,” he solemnly greeted, forcing his parched throat to make the appropriate sounds.</p>
<p>“Thank the gods you’re alive,” Peggy said, smiling in relief.</p>
<p>It looked as if there were more that she wanted to say, but even as tired as Bucky was, he thought he saw fear and nervousness shining in her eyes. It was the same kind of fear he remembered seeing in the aftermath of what happened three years ago.</p>
<p>“Praetorian Barnes.”</p>
<p>Peggy retreated from the entrance at the rumbling of his name. In her place, Pierce appeared, not dressed in the colors of a Prince-Consort, but in the colors of the Emperor.</p>
<p>“Sire,” he greeted, wondering how Pierce had gotten Peggy to agree to elevate his status.</p>
<p>“Are they dead?”</p>
<p>Bucky became well aware that both Coulson and Daisy had stiffened beside him. A whisper had also broken out among the ranks, but that was quickly being silenced by their compatriots.</p>
<p>Yet, the gut feeling that something was wrong, amiss, and not quite right returned. Bucky carefully studied Pierce, and then weighed the question asked. He had a feeling that specifying who exactly was dead, were not the right words.</p>
<p>“Yes, sire,” he answered, putting as much strength as he could muster into his tone. “They are dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. - III -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- III -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve heard them; heard their cries echo in his dreams. Saw them in his eyes. Tasted the fear that saturated the air. Felt the heat of the fire, searing across his skin – their skins – and despaired.</p>
<p>Caroline’s shrieks of laughter turning into screams of horror. Face full of life falling pale, cold and limp. Gangling limbs running around the fields turning into weakly beating hands and feet, trying to stop them from picking her up—</p>
<p>Steve wept.</p>
<p>His mother’s smile, turning into an expression of unadulterated fear as the black riders charged in. Her wailing turning into silence as her begs for mercy went unheeded.</p>
<p>Steve despaired.</p>
<p>He clutched at their crucified bodies, burnt and flayed. He wanted to be with them, see them in the afterlife, in the underworld, and tell them that he was now there to protect them. That they didn’t have to be in pain anymore—</p>
<p>The hissing laughter startled him, throwing him out of the feverish dream before his eyes. Steve blinked, blearily, scraping sand across his eyes. Everything looked too bright, the light of the sun too much for him—</p>
<p>“You’re awake.”</p>
<p>The shadow that covered him resolved into a man. Dark-skinned with a narrow, hawk-like appearance. Steve realized that he was lying on a slab of wood, being dragged by a cart across dusty sand.</p>
<p>He focused his attention back on the dark-skinned man. The man was chewing something, and Steve thought he saw the man take whatever he was chew out.</p>
<p>A rather painful fiery jolt of pain shot through his shoulder where the man pressed his fingers against it. Steve saw dark spots across his eyes before the pain was inexplicably dulled.</p>
<p>“That’ll help the wound,” the man said, smiling slightly at him.</p>
<p>“W-why?” Steve managed to ask, feeling incredibly parched.</p>
<p>“You’re half dead,” the man answered, before gesturing to something ahead of them with his chin. “Don’t think you’d want to end up like them. All dead, and going to be fed to lions.”</p>
<p>Steve lifted himself as best as he could without trying to aggravate his shoulder. Ahead, and barely through the dust and sand being thrown in the air, he could see another cart. Of what he could see, there were at least two bodies lying on the cart, not moving.</p>
<p>Both were dressed in the all-black outfit of the Praetorian Guards.</p>
<p>For all of his hazy, fever dreams, Steve remembered. He remembered seeing Praetorian Guard bodies scattered near the front of the house. Someone had killed them – and he was certain that it was definitely not the farm hands that helped, or his mother or daughter.</p>
<p>But for all that was, Steve still wanted to be with his mother, and especially his daughter.</p>
<p>He sank back down onto the slab, weakened. Glancing up at the dark-skinned man, he then hoarsely asked, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The dark-skinned man had done his best to keep him alive, not knowing his reasons. Steve was determined to not die just yet – to at least allow the man some satisfaction in keeping him alive. At least until they got to wherever they were going.</p>
<p>“Sam,” the dark-skinned man stated, grinning at him.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Steve answered. “Thank you, Sam.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Two years and one month ago…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>He’s been staring at you for a while now.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky couldn’t help but frown ever so slightly at Daisy’s words. He helped her up, and as if sensing his confusion, Daisy silently nodded towards her left.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was only one person to Daisy’s left, sitting on a wooden crate, with a few maps curled up on another crate that served as a table. Small rocks and other small paraphernalia held the maps down, but Bucky didn’t know why Steve was here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In fact, his friend, whom he had met by chance a month ago – had been sitting here since morning training and exercises began for the Praetorian Guards. When he had asked Steve if he wanted to train with the Guards, Steve had waved him away, while pointing to the maps and reports folded under his arms.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>It’s Steve. Maybe he’s lost in thought. He is free to watch all of us train, as any other member of the Army,” Bucky answered, as Daisy stepped away and took up her position again.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Three strikes later, Bucky had knocked her down again. Daisy wasn’t the best at swordplay, relying too much on her powers to take care of the job. Coulson had tried to wean Daisy off the dependency of her powers, but hadn’t had any luck in the past three months.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, he’s definitely staring at <b>you</b>, sir,” Daisy whispered, grinning as she partially used Bucky’s outstretched hand as leverage. “With the same kind of smoldering intensity that Crown Prince Michael had. I think he has eyes for you.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>This time, Bucky couldn’t help but give Daisy a doubtful look. When he had met Steve on the day Steve had been appointed Commander of the Armies, that was also their first time running into each other. Before that, Steve had been only a simple member of the cavalry group – albeit Steve had already cultivated a reputation for being a <b>very</b> talented horse rider.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When they had first met, had also coincided with Peggy visiting her father in the field of battle. It had been her first trip since the death of Daniel. Bucky, having only been in his role of Commander of the Praetorian Guards for a few months, had to ensure that no harm came to Peggy or Emperor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His role in the security and safety of the Imperial Family during that gathering had him bumping into Steve. It was friendship at first sight – but mostly Peggy delighted to meet both of them at the same time, that forged the three’s amicable relationship.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky’s doubts about Daisy’s observations centered mostly on the fact that Peggy, like him, had been fascinated by Steve’s life. Steve was not from the City, or even grew up with the sophistication of the City. Yet, Steve spoke eloquently, was well read – perhaps even more so than either he or Peggy – and was downright humble when it came to his achievements in the field of battle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peggy constantly wrote to Steve, and Steve responded whenever he could. It heartened Bucky to see the Crown Princess recovering from her ordeal and the death of her husband, though her letters to Steve. Steve had even shown him a few that Peggy wrote – some times asking him for his opinion on why Peggy thought the way she thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve had even asked him if he, Bucky, had any feelings for Peggy. Considering his own closeness to the Crown Princess, Bucky was not surprised that Steve had picked up on those rumors. But he was not going to tell his friend about what happened in that tragic accident that claimed the lives of the Crown Prince or Daniel.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All he had told Steve was that his role as a Praetorian Guard sometimes resulted in friendships being struck with members of the Imperial Family. And that he had no interest or cause to further complicate his duties as a Praetorian by being involved in a more intimate relationship.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve’s question to him about that led him to believe that Steve was falling in love with the Crown Princess. Bucky supported that, but because Steve seemed reluctant to talk about matters involving the heart – even to him – he had not confirmed his assumptions about Steve’s feelings for Peggy yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nevertheless, if these letters between the two continued into the next year, then he would eventually have to confront Steve about it. If Steve were to seek permission to marry Peggy, Bucky needed to prepare the Praetorian Guards for extended battlefield duties to protect Steve.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was why he doubted Daisy’s words.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Those eyes,” Daisy continued. “They’re definitely saying ‘may I cast off your clothing’, ‘may I join you in bed’, ‘may I put my mouth around your—”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Hmm, and not you?” Bucky interrupted, not wanting to hear any more of his own thoughts that he had buried deep down, brought too close to the surface.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His own intimate thoughts about Steve.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Movement where Steve was drew his attention away. Steve had gotten up from where he was sitting, and it did not look like he was approaching to interrupt. There was a gleam, a plan in those green-blue eyes of his friend.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Speak ill of the good, and you may not like what he or she has to say,” he stated, smirking at her, and stepped to the side.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Daisy,” Steve began, reaching them a few seconds later.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Sir,” Daisy said, all teasing expression gone as she stood at respectful attention before Steve.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky glanced over to see Coulson, who had been observing Daisy’s training and occasionally shouting advice to her, shift ever so slightly. Bucky didn’t think it was anything to worry about, and wave his hand slightly to alleviate Coulson’s worry.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>How do you feel about landslides?” Steve asked.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It was a most unexpected question. One that caused Bucky and Daisy to gape at Steve for a couple of seconds.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Uh, yes!” Daisy enthusiastically answered. “How destructive do you want it to be, where, when, how many HYDRA—”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Steve immediately held up a hand, chuckling at Daisy’s exuberance to cause as much destruction as possible against HYDRA. “Slow the horse. Plans are still being finalized, but your enthusiasm does you good. I’ll make note of that. Thank you, Daisy.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, sir,” she answered, grinning.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky shook his head in slight exasperation. She was done with training for at least the remainder of the day. Once such thoughts of utter destruction and the mirth derived from it entered her mind, there was no shaking it.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Go on and attend to your other duties, Daisy,” he said, dismissing her. “We’ll pick this up tomorrow.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>But it seemed that the other matter was not entirely dropped. “Sure, sir,” she said, throwing him a rather brash grin. “If you yourself can walk tomorrow.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky ignored her, and sighed. Soon, he was left alone with only Steve remaining in this makeshift training ring. Steve was giving him a mild look.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>An appointment with a mistress of the night?” Steve asked, giving him a slightly surprised look.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky couldn’t help but bark in laughter. “No,” he said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. “Mistresses aren’t of my palate anyways.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Oh,” Steve said, brightening.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky briefly shook his head as he turned Steve around and half-pushed him towards where the pile of rock-held maps was still laying. “No. Just an appointment to sit in your tent for the rest of the night, and continually annoy you.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>You’re not a bother, Bucky,” Steve quietly stated, as Bucky helped him roll up the maps, and gather the reports.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Thanks,” he answered.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>They began their short journey back to Steve’s tent. When they entered, Cicero approached, but Steve waved his manservant away. Cicero nodded once and left, as both Bucky and Steve placed the maps and reports down on Steve’s table.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>In fact,” Steve began, looking determined for a moment, before relaxing into his usual self again. “There’s something I want to show you tonight. Something that requires your participation. It’s relaxing, I think. But only if you’re willing…”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky blinked and raised an eyebrow. Apart from the gambling games that they occasionally played, he couldn’t think of anything relaxing that would require participation. The three days of reprieve that the entire Army had been granted afforded both of them little time to relax, even if their soldiers were doing so.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Go on,” he answered.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>In silent response, Steve shifted a few more reports and maps on his table before drawing a small leather pouch out. He handed it to Bucky, and Bucky gently took it. The pieces of parchment that he withdrew from the pouch made his eyes widen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked up. “Steve...” he began.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve reached for the pouch, but Bucky refused to return the gorgeous portraits and landscape sketches that Steve had done with his quill. The possibilities as an incredibly talented artist could have been endless for Steve – had he been born in the City.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>May I sketch your likeness?” Steve quietly asked. “There’s a few techniques that I want to practice—”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Steve, you never need to ask me,” Bucky stated, returning the pouch. “You always have my blessing.”</em></p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Present…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The winding, slow-moving river was a well of hope and praise said to the gods above. The horses and their riders could rest for a short while, and even their Emperor and Empress were able to enjoy the sights of the local flora and fauna.</p>
<p>Bucky just found it adequate enough to fill the clay jar with water; water that scrubbed days’ worth of filth and blood from his skin. From the several days worth of growth along his jaw – which had been shaved until clean. From his armor – all the notches and layered pieces. But not from his tunic, his cloak, every piece of cloth he had worn.</p>
<p>Those had been burned – unsalvagable, and Bucky didn’t want them to remain anyways. They were too much of a reminder of what he had seen and done in the past few days.</p>
<p>What he had lost.</p>
<p>What now lived only in his memories.</p>
<p>Coulson had brought another set, borrowed from someone Bucky knew not. But he was grateful for them, silently accepting them before moving further into the flora for privacy to get dressed.</p>
<p>He had seen Coulson’s eyes stray to his left arm, resting there for a moment before the man had turned and ‘stood guard’ over Bucky’s privacy.</p>
<p>Apart from the previous Emperor, Steve had been the only other person who had seen the silvery threads that wound up and around his arm. It was a constant physical reminder of what happened in that tragic accident three years ago. Even then, as a scar of the past, it <em>looked</em> comparatively mild.</p>
<p>The Emperor had examined the workmanship performed by Anthony Stark to ensure that he, Bucky, was able to use his arm. Stark’s repair of Bucky’s arm had been the Imperial Armorer’s final act performed; mercy granted only because there was no other who could do what Stark did.</p>
<p>Stark had been dismissed from his duties almost immediately after that; left to fend for himself without a patron. Stark’s armors, worn by both Daniel and Crown Prince Michael, had failed to save them from death.</p>
<p>Bucky had thought it unfair to Stark but kept it to himself. No one could have done anything to prevent what happened.</p>
<p>With Steve, it was more personal, intimate; lips lightly tracing up Bucky’s arm, not stopping where silver thread met flesh – and continuing uninterrupted across his body.</p>
<p>He shivered at the memory. It was a reminder that Bucky need not worry about his physical appearance, especially in front of the man he loved.</p>
<p>Had loved.</p>
<p>Bucky paused for a moment in slowly dressing himself, as he stared at his left hand curled into a fist. Coulson had told him what happened in their Emperor’s tent – at least what was repeated among the soldiers.</p>
<p>Matters of State had been discussed between the Imperial Family and Steve. Steve had seemingly moved so fast in assassinating their Emperor that the Guards on duty could only attribute it to magic. A delayed spell activated by being drenched in dragon’s blood that may have possessed Steve to kill the Emperor the way he had done so.</p>
<p>The boot knife was Steve’s. It had been found in his hand; the simple in-out wound within their Emperor’s neck matching the blade. There was no doubt at what everyone had seen.</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t know if the dead blood-mage who cast the spell was to blame, or that if the possessed were, for not trying to fight. He didn’t know what it felt like to be possessed – but he had heard survivors’ tales.</p>
<p>There should have been a trial.</p>
<p>Yet, there had been none. Pierce had immediately ordered the Guards to take Steve away for execution. Crown Princess Peggy had been too much in shock to argue, much less stop her husband from ordering the execution without a trial.</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t blame her.</p>
<p>Word of what Steve had done had spread through camp like fire. By the time Coulson and the others had gotten there, the entire Howling Legion had been separated from the other units at camp. Even those still injured and dying had been dragged off to be cordoned with their comrades.</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t know what happened to them after the Imperial Family left. He didn’t even know if Coulson had gotten around to ensuring that all of the Howlers were cleared of possession—</p>
<p>“Empress!”</p>
<p>Coulson’s sudden start alerted Bucky. He turned slightly to see the Empress through the flora shielding his privacy. Coulson had stepped forward and held a hand up to prevent the Empress from going any further in this direction.</p>
<p>“Please Empress, Praetorian Barnes is… not decently clothed at the moment,” Coulson stated.</p>
<p>“Then I shall remain here, and converse with him until he is decently clothed, Praetorian Coulson,” Peggy stated. “If you would, please ensure that none intrude?”</p>
<p>“As you wish, Empress,” Coulson answered, and left.</p>
<p>Bucky resumed dressing himself – quickly – as he heard Peggy say, “I mourn for your loss, Bucky. Please know that Steve is always in my prayers to the gods.”</p>
<p>“Empress?” Bucky questioned, feeling uncertainty mix with a sharp stab of pain within his heart.</p>
<p>“I have heard from some of the Guards of your…relationship with Steve. Of your want to retire after this war to live your life with him,” Peggy stated.</p>
<p>She paused for a moment before saying in a more wistful tone, “How friendships are cast, forged, and molded in war. I saw admiration and love in your eyes, Bucky, the first time you laid eyes on him. And him on you. I’m glad the two of you had found friendship and more. You have… had something worth fighting for.”</p>
<p>Bucky paused in fastening his armor around him, adjusting his tunics so the armor fit better. “I am oath-sworn, Empress,” he quietly stated. “That the above everything else in my life.”</p>
<p>“Oath-sworn does not grant you a reprieve from love, Bucky,” Peggy answered just as quietly. “Daniel showed me – showed both of us that.”</p>
<p>“Prince Daniel loved you, more than anything else in the known world,” Bucky agreed. He couldn’t help the slight upwards twitch of his lips at the unbidden memories that surfaced.</p>
<p>“Declaring it day in and day out,” Peggy murmured with some laughter in her tone. She apparently remembered similar memories as he did. “Michael wouldn’t stop complaining to me about it.”</p>
<p>Melancholy swept into Bucky again as Peggy’s momentary laughter faded. He knotted up and secured his cloak to his armor. “They were good men, Empress. Taken by the gods too early.”</p>
<p>“Yes. They were all good men,” Peggy agreed. “Steve included. I wish I had stopped my husband. I wish—”</p>
<p>“Empress,” Bucky began, stepping out from behind the flora, clothed appropriately again. “Please do not blame yourself. There was nothing to be done—”</p>
<p>He bit his words off as he saw Peggy silently shake her head. The frightened look that he had not seen in a long while was in her eyes again. Silently, he nodded and she moved forward. He followed her a half-step behind.</p>
<p>Praetorians who had been sitting around a campfire stood up and offered their seats to her as she approached. Bucky silently waved them to scatter further away when it looked like Peggy was going to sit at the campfire. They did so, but Bucky did not missed the worried looks they gave him.</p>
<p>No one had ever seen the Empress looking worried as she did now, before.</p>
<p>Bucky had, and he knew just how much of a shock it was. Their plucky, headstrong Empress who was vivacious and vicarious in life, energized them all. It made the Praetorian Guards proud and happy that they were able to protect an Imperial Family who cared about the people.</p>
<p>When she sat down, Bucky made sure he sat with the appropriate amount of distance between them. As much as he wanted to sit directly next to her, holding her as if she were his sister, he refrained from doing so. He had always maintained proper decorum between himself and the Imperial Family.</p>
<p>“I fear,” Peggy began, nearly whispering her words. “I fear my powers—that I may have—”</p>
<p>“Your phylactery is intact, Empress,” he gently interrupted; the only time he felt was appropriate to do so.</p>
<p>“Yes, though…” she began. “It was so fast. All the spells I have studied, learned, and found knowledge about. Even possessed, one cannot move that swiftly,” Peggy stated, glancing over at him. “It’s infeasible.”</p>
<p>“Our Emperor has not reported any ill effects,” Bucky stated, keeping his tone and voice as calm as possible, but low enough for others to not be able to hear him. “The healer has confirmed it. There can be no doubt that it was not you.”</p>
<p>But even as he said the words, he couldn’t help but doubt them. Yet, he had to calm his Empress so that her agitated and worried state did not continue to affect the Guards.</p>
<p>Bucky knew that morale among his soldiers was low, and even lower with some who knew and were friendly with Steve. He knew that some of the Guards were having difficulty believing that Steve had assassinated their Emperor.</p>
<p>He among them; but he had no other proof. And he had to be strong for his women and men.</p>
<p>At the opposite side of the coin, only Bucky, along with Peggy, her husband, and the Emperor knew of Peggy’s powers. No one else within the ranks of the Praetorian Guards, or even outside knew what Peggy’s powers were.</p>
<p>It needed to stay that way, lest there be chaos sown.</p>
<p>To say that Peggy’s powers were the epitome of life and death itself – a literal gift from the gods – was an understatement. It was much more than that. Had HYDRA gotten even one whisper of what exactly Peggy’s powers were – the war would have become so different.</p>
<p>Powers controlling ‘Time’ had never manifested in the history of the world – not until they appeared in Peggy.</p>
<p>Peggy had remained in the City, ruling in her father’s stead. Wedded with Alexander Pierce, they made a formidable team within the Senate. Bucky had heard that the City prospered greatly; its coffers overflowing. The additional coins were used to bolster the Imperial Army, and contribute to the eventual defeat of HYDRA.</p>
<p>“You said that they were dead,” Peggy began, still looking unsure. There was worry in her eyes, but Bucky saw that it was no longer about her powers. That worry seemed to have shifted to drape over him.</p>
<p>“Who?” she asked. “Surely not Steve’s family—”</p>
<p>“They are all dead,” he stated, forcing a firm tone into his words.</p>
<p>“As a traitor’s family should be,” Pierce’s voice rumbled from behind the two.</p>
<p>“Sire,” Bucky began, but did not stand up, owing to Pierce holding out a hand to dismiss formalities.</p>
<p>“The traitor’s family is dead, ensuring that the taint of his heinous deeds does not spread, or be passed on to successive generations,” Pierce continued. “Might I suggest, Peggy, that we continue on to home? We have many long days ahead until we reach it.”</p>
<p>Peggy glanced over at him for a moment, before returning her attention to Pierce. There was some reluctance in Peggy’s eyes, but she nodded.</p>
<p>Standing up at the same time that Pierce helped Peggy up, he was stopped from following the two with Pierce’s slight wave of a hand. Ward and Rumlow, the two Praetorians who had been flanking Pierce escorted her to the armored carriage.</p>
<p>Bucky watched her leave for a few seconds before focusing on Pierce. He cold have sworn that there was a look in her eyes that told him that she wanted to discuss something else. Something not directly related to her phylactery or her fears.</p>
<p>“I thank you, Praetorian Barnes, for alleviating the Empress’ worries and fears,” Pierce said in a tone low enough that Bucky knew it was for his ears only.</p>
<p>“I am at the Empire’s service,” he answered, bowing slightly before righting himself.</p>
<p>“Good. I may also have need of your experiences later,” Pierce stated. “Of a quiet matter with regards to the Empress’ phylactery.”</p>
<p>Without another word or explanation, Pierce swept away, cloak billowing ever so slightly behind him. Bucky frowned slightly as he watched his Emperor walk away. He had seen Peggy’s phylactery hanging around Pierce’s neck; but there didn’t seem to be anything physically wrong with it.</p>
<p>Bucky couldn’t help but think: <em><b>had</b></em> Peggy’s powers bypassed the phylactery again?</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Elsewhere in the far reaches of the Empire…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a dusty, crowded, chaotic town; full of so many people of all shapes, sizes, and color. Creatures that Steve had never seen before were being carted or even led off with ropes tied to their necks.</p>
<p>But the chains that bound him, along with Sam and many others led them elsewhere. The slavers had different fates in store for them than the auction block they had passed.</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t help but flinch slightly at the distant sound of the gavel being pounded into the platform of the auction block. It was quickly swallowed by the sounds of everything around them.</p>
<p>Yet, Steve remembered – remembered rescuing Caroline.</p>
<p>He remembered that day, when he had picked up a sword for the first time, because he couldn’t let the auction continue. He couldn’t let the heinous depravity of sexual desires on <em>children</em> be realized by those gathered for the auction.</p>
<p>They ran from him. But when they returned armed and angry, Steve and the others were waiting for them. In the end, the children had been either taken into care by his fellow farmers, or sent with the farmer who had noticed that one of the children wore a crest of a family within the City.</p>
<p>But Caroline had refused to go with the farmer bringing the children back to the City. She had clung onto him, frightened and stubbornly refusing to let go. It hadn’t taken much to make his heart melt, and for him to agree with his mother that he should adopt her.</p>
<p>Yet now, as Steve shuffled past, bound in heavy irons, he could do nothing for those at auction. He felt weak, weaker than he ever felt before, but no longer feverish.</p>
<p>Dreams still came to him – nightmares, really – but some of his strength had returned. As soon as he was able to, he was forced to walk. And now, it looked like they had finally arrived at their destination.</p>
<p>Far ahead, Steve could see what looked like a tall, bald, dark-skinned man with a patch over an eye. He was conversing with someone else. It was clear coin and some negotiations were being exchanged.</p>
<p>But that was all Steve got to see, as crowds, ware owners, and beasts of burden wandered across his vision. Soon, they were ushered into an underground chamber of sorts and made to sit on dusty, dirty benches.</p>
<p>Steve could hear the distant echoes of metal clanging on metal, and of cheering. The scent of blood – fresh mixed in with days, possibly weeks’ old, was overwhelming. As was also the foul scent of piss and shit.</p>
<p>Swords were neatly lined up in a row on the long table before them. Shields of all shapes and sizes decorated the wall above the swords. Some still had imprints of blood on them, and most looked rusted, but still sharp.</p>
<p>“I am Fury.”</p>
<p>The authoritative, yet utterly apathetic voice drew those around Steve’s attention to where they had entered. It was the dark-skinned man with an eye patch.</p>
<p>“I shall be closer to you in the next few minutes, which shall be the last of your miserable lives, than that bitch of a mother that brought you screaming into this world,” Fury continued, walking slowly up and down the space between them and the weapons.</p>
<p>No one had made a move to grab a sword or shield – and Steve knew why. There were two mages – unleashed mages standing on their end of the long procession. Both had some spell crackling in their hands; clearly ready to release them if any of those chained made a move towards freedom.</p>
<p>Steve had been so used to seeing unchained blood-mages from the other side of the battlefield that it took him some effort to suppress his instincts. Neither blood-mage looked to be uncontrollable in their powers – not like HYDRA.</p>
<p>“I did not pay good money for your company,” Fury continued to state with utter disdain. “I paid it so that I can profit from your death. And as your mother was there from your beginning, so I shall be there at your end. And when you die – and die you shall – your transition shall be to the sound of…”</p>
<p>Fury clapped.</p>
<p>It was an empty sound, loud even with the noise surrounding them.</p>
<p>“Gladiators,” Fury stated, bowing ever so slightly – and not mockingly at all. “I salute you.”</p>
<p>Steve briefly closed his eyes. He had heard of gladiators, but had never been to an arena to see a match. He noted with slight irony that for all that he wanted to die, the sound of applause—</p>
<p>“Some of you are thinking that you won’t fight. Some that you can’t fight,” Fury stated, causing Steve to open his eyes, and finding that Fury was seemingly staring directly at him.</p>
<p>Fury turned his gaze away, before looking up towards the ceiling. “They all say that until they’re out there. Listen.”</p>
<p>As the cheers of the wild crowd died, the chant of, “Kill! Kill! Kill!” filled the air.</p>
<p>Fury then plucked a sword off the racks, and lunged forward with it. “Thrust this into another man’s flesh, and they will applaud and love you for that. And you. You may begin to love them for that.”</p>
<p>Fury then stabbed the sword into stand. “Ultimately, we’re all dead men. Sadly, we cannot choose how, but we can decide how we meet that end, in order that we are remembered.”</p>
<p>“Arm up!” someone shouted down the line. “Sword and shield. One each! Line up by pairs, and have your chain cut from the others!”</p>
<p>Steve quietly sighed as the others around him began to move. Fury was already gone, and he caught Sam glancing over at him. Despite everything, despite Fury’s words, and damn his conscience – Steve knew that he couldn’t let Sam fight alone, or with someone weaker.</p>
<p>And there were a lot of weak-looking people in this lot.</p>
<p>Standing up, he took up a rounded shield on his left arm, and sword in his right hand. Then, he positioned himself so that he was standing directly next to Sam. Sam had saved his life – Steve was determined to repay that debt.</p>
<p>“Story of my life,” Sam muttered as they shuffled up to get their chains cut from the others, and to the entrance.</p>
<p>“Whatever is out there waiting for us, I’ll take the lead and push it out of the way. Get clear of the entrance as soon as you can, Sam,” Steve murmured.</p>
<p>“What?” Sam began, but didn’t get to say another word.</p>
<p>The door to the arena slammed open, and like a mudslide unleashed, Steve and the others poured out. Men and women armed with armor, weapons that swung with spiked chains, and even Triton spears greeted them.</p>
<p>Steve pushed, leaping over the man in front of him who had gone down, bludgeoned to death. Sam followed closely, and together, they peeled off to the side – gaining more room to maneuver and fight.</p>
<p>Screams filled the air as the gladiators fought. The crowd cheered with each stab, each draw and spray of blood that flew through the air. All Steve could feel was his heart pounding, his mind focusing tightly, and his sword arm swinging while his shield arm blocked.</p>
<p>He whirled this way and that, with Sam fighting the other opponent behind him. It was no different from fighting barbarians and HYDRA – and Steve easily took his opponent down with a swiping slice of his shield, followed by a decisive stab into his opponent’s throat.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered.</p>
<p>Steve was already turning to help Sam, and saw it. “Sam!” he shouted, just as he lowered his shield arm diagonally to the ground.</p>
<p>Sam immediately took the opportunity to whirl around, run two steps towards him and up onto the shield. Steve strained with all of his might, but managed to toss Sam up into the air – higher than their opponent.</p>
<p>At nearly the same time, he barely blocked the incoming thrust of the three-pronged spear with his sword. But his opponent was so concentrated on him, that he didn’t realize Sam’s leap was <em>towards</em> him. The gladiator was gutted, head-to-toe, by Sam’s sword.</p>
<p>The crowd roared in delight.</p>
<p>Sam and his secondary opponent was the last of the ‘enemy’ gladiators left alive. As the rush of the fight began to leave Steve, he couldn’t help but look around. The crowd was not a crowd – it was a mob. And they were raucously cheering for blood, for dismemberment, for death.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t know what to make of it.</p>
<p>And he wasn’t given any time to think about it either. The door to the underground opened, a clear sign that those who survived should go in.</p>
<p>Steve glanced over at Sam. Together, they made their way back underground, only to find Fury waiting for them, at the place where they deposited their bloodied and now-blunted weapons.</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” Fury stated in the same disdainful tone. “You are the survivors. As your reward, and to enable me to continue to profit off of the entertainment you provide, you are now enrolled in my school.”</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t sure what to make of the gleam in Fury’s eyes when the man glanced over at him, seemingly speaking only to him. It looked too calculating, too scheming.</p>
<p>“In the coming days, I shall teach you how to fight like a proper gladiator,” Fury stated.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>On the road to the City…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Praetorian Barnes.”</p>
<p>Bucky looked over from his careful survey of the forest that surrounded them on the road. The late autumn sun was unusually warm, but not too warm that it felt overwhelmingly hot. They were only three days away from the gates of the City, from home.</p>
<p>“Sire?” he asked</p>
<p>He maneuvered his horse to be closer where his Emperor was, leaning against the half-opened small square panel that allowed air to flow in and out of the carriage. It was not ideal – especially since the open panel left a large enough hole to allow a well-placed arrow through and into the carriage. But the Emperor had insisted it remain open.</p>
<p>“If you would please, join the Empress and I in the carriage. I wish to discuss a concern of mine, Praetorian Barnes,” the Emperor commanded.</p>
<p>“As you wish, sire,” Bucky acknowledged.</p>
<p>Heeling his horse, he gestured for Daisy to hold his horse in place while he climbed up and onto the rear of the carriage. Opening the door, he slipped in with little trouble, and closed it behind him.</p>
<p>It was a little stifling in the carriage. He didn’t blame his Emperor for insisting that the panel remain open. Peggy didn’t seemed too bothered by the uncomfortable amount of warmth within.</p>
<p>Pierce gestured for Bucky to sit, and he did so. “The Empress and I have come to an agreement that because of recent events, a new phylactery will be constructed for her. A stronger one with the best materials that coin can buy. The Forge should be adequate enough to smelt and mold the materials together. She and I want the process to begin immediately after we arrive. You are to ride ahead and inform those at the Forge to begin preparations.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sire,” Bucky answered. “But sire, it will take time to acquire the materials—”</p>
<p>“Materials have already been acquired, Praetorian Barnes,” Pierce stated, before glancing over at Peggy. “It was only a matter of convincing the Empress.”</p>
<p>Bucky glanced over to see Peggy nod once, before she returned her attention to staring out the open panel, seemingly more interested in the outside than what was being discussed. It was an odd gesture, as Bucky recalled her being more than happy to participate in such discussions – even if it were about her own phylactery.</p>
<p>“Then I shall forge—” Bucky began.</p>
<p>“No, Praetorian Barnes,” Pierce interrupted. “I’ll forge the phylactery. I’ve spent the past two years, nearly three, learning how. I wish to create something with my own hands that will keep the woman I love, safe.”</p>
<p>At that, Bucky saw Peggy brighten, though there was a slight blush along her cheeks with Pierce’s words. There was something of the Peggy he knew, but Bucky could only guess that perhaps with recent events, Peggy’s fear was finally taking its toll on her.</p>
<p>It was surprising to him that Pierce had studied how to forge and construct a proper phylactery. He didn’t think his Emperor had any interest in things like that. Pierce, after all was known more for his oration skills than anything else.</p>
<p>“When it is done, you will destroy the old phylactery—”</p>
<p>“No!” Peggy cried out, finally sitting up. “No,” she repeated, a little calmer. “Please, Alexander,” she began. “It is all that I have left of Daniel. Please do not destroy it.”</p>
<p>Bucky held his tongue, as Pierce seemed to consider Peggy’s words for a moment. The phylactery that Pierce wore had been forged from the remnants of the emergency phylactery, and of the strongest materials they had at that time.</p>
<p>Bucky had been the one to forge it as soon as he had regained usage of his left arm and hand. And back then, he had made sure that the faces of the phylactery contained phrases spoken by his commander – phrases that he knew Peggy would have heard. It was the only thing he could do to give Peggy some comfort and remembrance of Daniel.</p>
<p>“Do what you must, Praetorian Barnes, to make absolutely sure that it is inert,” Pierce commanded.</p>
<p>“Yes, sire,” Bucky answered.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Fury’s Ludus </em>
  <em>Gladiatorius</em>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re the pair that the crowd was cheering for the other day. The man who seems to soar through the air with his leaps, and the one who fights as if he had Imperial Army training. Falcon and the Captain.”</p>
<p>Steve looked up from where he was practicing basic sword forms with a stick, pausing mid-lunge. A svelte, red-haired woman stood at the entrance. Apart from her striking beauty, she was apparently wearing very little that covered her modesty.</p>
<p>A noise issued from where Sam was. Steve noticed that he was blushing brightly under that dark skin of his. Sam was also looking away while placing a hand up, as if he could ward his eyes from the sight of her exposure.</p>
<p>“Gods above, could you put something on, please?” Sam pleaded.</p>
<p>“Why?” the woman challenged, smiling a smile that was playful as it was vicious. That caused Sam to glance at her for a quick second in surprise, before looking away again.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling exposed, Falcon?” the woman continued.</p>
<p>Steve wordlessly got up from where he was, and yanked the blanket off of his bed. Walking over to the woman, he handed it to her, politely turning his head to give her some semblance of privacy.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe Sam knows where to look, my lady,” Steve politely stated.</p>
<p>“No,” the woman answered, sauntering forward to stand in front Sam. Sam continued to look this way and that above, but even Steve could see that the man was losing the battle between will and natural instincts.</p>
<p>“I think he knows exactly where to look,” the woman stated, almost purring her words at Sam. Then, she threw Steve a mild look. “I’m not sure about you.”</p>
<p>She then took the blanket from him and wrapped it around herself. Steve ignored her quip, and went over to pick the stick he had been using as a practice sword back up.</p>
<p>“May we help you?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Natasha,” the woman introduced herself, her vicious teasing tone and countenance completely gone. “Fury sent me to evaluate both of you,” she continued in a brisk, no-nonsense tone.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Steve answered.</p>
<p>“Sam,” Sam stated, almost grumbling his name with great reluctance. “And gods tell me why, are we being ‘evaluated’?”</p>
<p>It was clear that the man was still irritated with how Natasha had chosen to introduce herself. Steve could only surmise that Sam reacting the way he reacted meant he had left a beloved wife or betrothed behind, when he got captured by slavers.</p>
<p>Sam didn’t want to be an adulterer, even if it was just laying eyes and having a certain reaction to Natasha’s near-nude appearance. It made Steve ever more sympathetic to Sam.</p>
<p>As for himself, Steve chalked it up to the fact that while Natasha’s entrance was quite rude, he wasn’t interested in her, or women in general. But, he was well aware that not everyone accepted unconventional relationships; at least not publicly.</p>
<p>It was not illegal, but it wasn’t convention. It wasn’t traditional; Steve was never one to adhere to tradition – at least not studiously.</p>
<p>He never stated out loud of his interest in men. His mother knew, and did not discourage him. He never told anyone else of his interest; at least not until Bucky had showed up in his life, and accepted him. And even after—</p>
<p>Steve paused his thoughts, determined not to think about the past; of what could have been a wondrous, amazing future. Bucky – how he loved him. Caroline and his mother – how he missed them.</p>
<p>“To see weaknesses,” Natasha simply answered, bringing Steve back out of his despairing thoughts.</p>
<p>She sat down on the edge of Steve’s bed, blanket still wrapped around herself. “To ensure that if either of you are to be led astray, Fury may be able to prevent that from happening. Since your performance in the area, the two of you have become quite popular. Fury’s gotten enormous offers of coin to purchase either of you. But he’s refused them all.”</p>
<p>Steve could hear a slight edge in her tone. “You’re Fury’s best gladiator,” he said.</p>
<p>The twitch of her lips was all Steve needed to confirm that his reasoning was true. “I,” he began, before glancing over at Sam. “We,” he amended, “have no interest in besting that title from you. We would just like to survive.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Natasha questioned, looking as if she were a spider who had just bitten the fattest insect there ever was. “I believe that only applies to Sam.”</p>
<p>Steve frowned.</p>
<p>Before he could get into a debate with her, she said, “SPQE. For the Senate and the People of the Empire. Your tattoo on your arm. You’re Imperial Army, even without fighting like one in the arena. Given your reaction, or lack thereof to my appearance, I’d have to say that you were a participant in one or all of the battles involving HYDRA’s Syrens.”</p>
<p>Steve remained silent for a long moment before nodding once. “Didn’t realize the stories of those battles made it to the far corners of the Empire.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Sam began, as Steve saw him take a seat on his own bed. “Syrens? HYDRA had Syrens?”</p>
<p>“Had,” Steve confirmed, before he too took a seat on the ground. He set the stick aside and looked up at Natasha, asking, “What did you hear?”</p>
<p>“That they were vicious. Their beauty, their voices, their songs, lured both men and women to their deaths. They should have only existed at sea, but that HYDRA had someone convinced them to walk upon the land. They killed hundreds before they were destroyed by a hail of fire and sword.”</p>
<p>“Water creatures’ weaknesses are fire,” Steve answered, nodding. “At least that’s convention. There are some exceptions to the rule. Did those same stories tell of Syrens, of the nakedness of their bodies that made soldiers lust uncontrollably after them, that was their illusion?”</p>
<p>“No,” Natasha answered, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“They were dead, the moment HYDRA lured them out of the water and to land,” Steve stated. “HYDRA dressed them in illusions so thick, permeated the air with a spell so great, that we all saw the Syrens as they were supposed to have been. Looking much like your entrance, except with nothing covering. The combination was overwhelmingly powerful.”</p>
<p>He glanced down at his hand for a moment, flexing it. “Until it wasn’t. Until they shattered it the moment we were upon them. We fought the dead, reanimated over and over again until it became a battle of attrition. HYDRA and the sacrifices they were willing to make to keep reanimating the dead, or the Imperial Army and our dwindling numbers.”</p>
<p>“Scorched earth,” Sam spoke up, looking horrified.</p>
<p>“That was the only way to end the stalemate,” Steve answered, nodding solemnly. “Orders were given to scorch the front lines and all the way as far as we could see to the horizon. We didn’t know where HYDRA’s blood-mages were, but they had to be close for their reanimation spells to work.”</p>
<p>Steve fell silent for a moment before picking himself and his stick up from the floor. “So, if you’ll forgive me, Natasha, but your attempts to inform Fury of any of my weaknesses is in poor taste, and rude. I have seen things the likes of which—”</p>
<p>“Spare me the lecture, Steve,” Natasha answered, slowly getting up while discarding the blanket.</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widened in completely surprise as not a moment later, Natasha’s entire body was enveloped in fire. Sam’s yell of disbelief was what shook him out of his shock.</p>
<p>“Mage Natasha,” he stated, noticing the tiny welling of blood on her right thumb. It was smaller than the cuts he had seen Wanda create to access her reservoir of power.</p>
<p>Yet, Natasha’s entire body was on fire, like a skin. Her eyes were completely black. And she was not burning anything else around her, even though Steve could clearly feel the heat from the flames. She had total control over her powers – without a phylactery.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen just as much, if not more than you ever will, Steve,” Natasha’ stated, her voice reverberating slightly. “Your Imperial Army did more than just expand the Empire and defeat HYDRA. It drove my people into hiding, into slavery, and into exile.”</p>
<p>She closed the distance between them, causing Sam to bark out a caution. Yet, Steve did not move from where he stood, and held up a hand towards Sam – to let him know that he was fine. Natasha’s flame-wrapped body didn’t burn him at all, even though they stood nose-to-nose.</p>
<p>“I mourn for your loss,” he softly stated. “Truly.”</p>
<p>“Did you even try to find out about us, about those who didn’t want to be a part of the Empire’s war?” Natasha questioned. “HYDRA may have been extremists, but did you even try to understand—”</p>
<p>“I do,” Steve interrupted, closing his eyes for a brief moment as the memory of his daughter washed over him.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes again, looking directly into Natasha’s all-black eyes. “I do,” he repeated. “My daughter… she was one. I never wanted to leash her to a phylactery. I wanted her to be as free as the flock of geese that chased her. I didn’t like that the Empire demanded that any mage who served in the Army was leashed. Kept. Watched and controlled. But I was one. They were many.”</p>
<p>“Your daughter had no chance,” Natasha softly stated.</p>
<p>“She had no chance,” he agreed.</p>
<p>It seemed that his words had gotten through to Natasha. She stepped back, until the distance between them became comfortable again.</p>
<p>“I mourn for your loss,” Natasha stated, before the flames around her disappeared.</p>
<p>Yet, Steve was still slightly surprised. Gone was her naked appearance. Natasha was now decently and appropriately clothed. There was a solemn look in her eyes before she turned to give Sam the same look.</p>
<p>“Illusory fire?” Steve couldn’t help but guess at Natasha’s powers.</p>
<p>“Oh how you will learn about magic,” Natasha answered, smiling a genuine smile. “No, not illusory fire.”</p>
<p>“The both of you,” she continued. “Your demonstration, and your experiences are why Fury refuses to sell either of you. The war has ended, but tales have yet to be told. People only hear the fantastical stories told of Emperor Chester Philips-Carter’s war, and they want to be entertained. Fury is determined to give it to them, blood and all.”</p>
<p>“So we’re to be fighting you next?” Sam asked, looking put out.</p>
<p>Natasha smirked. “No. On the contrary, the three of us will become Fury’s main event; the group he sends out after appetites have been whet, and the crowd is ready.”</p>
<p>“Not a life I would like to live,” Steve couldn’t help but state.</p>
<p>“No,” Natasha surprisingly agreed. “But it is enough to keep you alive. You entertain the crowd enough, win their hearts and mind, and you may just find yourself a free man, Steve. Free to take revenge on whatever Imperial Army soldier killed your daughter.”</p>
<p>Steve remained silent for a few long seconds. Then he nodded once, accepting for what the gods had in store for his fate. He would survive; he would bide his time; and once he got free, he would make his way to the City and kill Alexander Pierce.</p>
<p>“And you, Natasha?” Sam asked, before gesturing to Steve with his chin. “You going to kill him when you get free? For killing your people?”</p>
<p>“No,” Natasha simply answered. She turned and headed to the entrance. Before she passed through, she paused and turned her head towards them.</p>
<p>“Steve is too handsome to be killed. Not when he alone, draws more women into the tournament arena, than anyone else in recent memory,” she stated, then left.</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at that statement. Sam gave him a look of disbelief before laughing as well.</p>
<p>“She will be trouble, Steve,” Sam said in between laughs.</p>
<p>“I know,” Steve answered, feeling his spirit lift a little.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Two years ago…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Tell me about the City?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky shifted, pressing himself more comfortably against the pile of furs that served to prop him slightly up on the bed. Not that he was already comfortable. Just the tone of the question from Steve indicated that he, Bucky, would be better off partially sitting up than lying down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve remained where he was, inexplicably lazily and partially draped over him. Bucky could feel his contented sigh on his side, as Steve remained contented to tracing a pattern of sorts over the left side of his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>She’s beautiful,” Bucky began, draping his left arm around Steve. He tucked his right behind his head, and settled down some more to tell his tale.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Buildings as tall as those old poplar trees on your farm that you were telling me about,” he continued. “Side-by-side, rows and rows of them. Winding streets full of life, color, and laughter. The people in most areas have enough to eat, and more to share. Market day is when it gets really crowded and alive. Bargains are struck, and you can hear the chatter of so many people trying to sell and buy wares.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>And then there’s the Gardens. They’re just outside of the City, but generations of Emperors and Empresses have maintained and expanded the Gardens. Flowers, trees, and even small aquatic animals so exotic that even I have a hard time believing that they’re real. Colors so vibrant that fresco painters have adopted it into their works. You would love it there – in the Gardens and along what is called Artists’ Way.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Hmm,” was all Steve hummed, before kissing the area he had been tracing with his finger. “Go on, please?” Steve asked, settling back down.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he continued to describe the City, his home, to Steve. From the various people he had met while on patrol, to those servants he interacted with inside of the palace – he told it all to Steve. He even told him about the training grounds for the Praetorian Guards.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>You miss home,” Steve softly stated as soon as Bucky paused in his story.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky shook his head slightly. “No,” he answered. “I miss her people. Their smiling faces, their lives lived not in fear—”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>But serving out here, gives you peace,” Steve followed up, glancing up at him. “Knowing that their lives are protected because you can do something about it. Serve to protect the light, the hope.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Same as you,” Bucky answered.</em></p>
<p>“<em>All I wanted to do was to stop people from hurting other people,” Steve said, shifting out from underneath Bucky’s arm to position himself over him.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Eyes to eyes, nose to nose, and lips brushing across lips, Bucky heard and felt Steve say, “Thank you, for telling me.”</em>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Present…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky was not guiding the chariot when his Emperor and Empress arrived. That honor was Rumlow’s, and he was lapping it all up. Instead, Bucky watched the crowd – the mob – with careful eyes.</p>
<p>Five rows thick, the mob cheered for their Emperor and Empress returning to the City. Drums were beating proudly in unison. Petals of red showered the streets. Even the tall statues looked polished and at attention. But beyond that was the chaos, the howls of anger, the cries of injustice.</p>
<p>That was the real mob; the truth of the City.</p>
<p>The truth of the Empire.</p>
<p>The City that he had left, had loved, had celebrated, had even described in keen detail to Steve; the City and jewel of the Empire who promised a full life within her bosom, she was gone. She wasn’t dying a slow death. The City was gone.</p>
<p>And in her place was the City, the Empire he did not recognize.</p>
<p>Her people remained, her temples, homes, shops – they all remained. But the life, the happiness, and the days that Bucky knew that ordinary citizens could walk in her streets without fear, were gone.</p>
<p>It had been a few days since he had been ordered to ride ahead. Those at the Forge were informed. Plans had been detailed about the security of the Emperor and Empress when they arrived. Bucky had no hand or part to play in that, and he was not about to interfere with the command of one of his subordinates whom the then-Prince-Consort had placed in charge.</p>
<p>Instead, he was now in ceremonial dress; a statue and representation of the finery of those who lived in the City. An upstanding citizen who served her Empire.</p>
<p>A mockery of what had once been good and just, Bucky thought.</p>
<p>He wanted to deny knowing how the City had descended into the chaos of a facade that was her glory. But he knew – they all knew; he could see it in the eyes of many of his fellow Praetorians who had gone to war and left their brethren here to defend their home.</p>
<p>Taxation, war, and irresponsible governance had left her a broken shell of what she used to be. Yet, Bucky refused to believe that Peggy could have been responsible for this. That even she would have let her husband bring the hope and light of the City to a mere candle now.</p>
<p>A candle precariously remaining aflame in the stormy winds.</p>
<p>“He enters the City like the conquering hero,” Bucky heard one of the Senators, Gracchus, state. “But what as he conquered?”</p>
<p>“Give him time,” Falco stated in seemingly gentle retort at the older Senator’s words. “You’ve heard his words in the Senate before. I think he will do very well.”</p>
<p>“For the Empire or for you?” came the equally measured retort.</p>
<p>Bucky glanced away, pretending that he did not hear that curiously enlightening conversation. The chariot was pulling up to t he steps of the Senate now.</p>
<p>Peggy looked undisturbed by the chaos of the mob, calm and ever beautiful. As for his Emperor, he looked pleased at just how many people had come out to the streets to greet them.</p>
<p>“Go to your mother. It’s what she wants,” Gracchus stated to the young blond-brown haired girl standing between the three senators waiting for their Emperor and Empress.</p>
<p>Bucky watched as Sharon grinned in delight before clambering down the stairs. He kept his expression clear of the heart-warming scene as Peggy embraced her daughter, holding her close. Peggy looked far happier than she had been – at camp, and on the road home.</p>
<p>As Pierce ascended the stairs, flowers carried by boys and girls were given to him. Pierce took a couple of the bouquets, and fully ascended the stairs. The Senators stepped back and allowed him some room.</p>
<p>“The Empire greets her new Emperor,” Falco stated. “And all of your loyal subjects welcome you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Falco,” Pierce answered, before leaning in slightly. “As for those subjects, I trust they were not too expensive?”</p>
<p>Somehow, Bucky managed to keep the frown from appearing on his face at the question. No answer was given, but then, he caught the near-invisible nod that Pierce sent his way. He bowed ever so slightly in return towards his Emperor.</p>
<p>As the Senators implored Pierce to attend to the Senate, Bucky made his way down to where the Empress and her daughter were. The two were under his charge and care again, as they briefly had been – before he had been called out to the front.</p>
<p>Bucky was glad to be home; to be reunited with familiarity and a sense of peace. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel that what he had fought for, was nothing but a dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. - IV -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- </b>
  <b>IV -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One year later…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And there! There! And there!”</p>
<p>It was swordplay, but it was still marginally more towards play than actual defensive moves. Bucky took it for what it was, and blocked Sharon’s wild swings in a gentle manner.</p>
<p>She was ten, but she had not yet developed the strength to handle a real sword. The wooden one she used was from the training grounds, freshly carved for her small, but still growing hands. Yet, what she lacked in strength, she made up for agility.</p>
<p>Sharon danced, light and nimble on her feet. She swung her sword with grace. Bucky could see the beginnings of what could possibly be the fastest swordswoman in all of the Empire. But he had kept that opinion to himself – had kept almost all opinions about the Imperial Family to himself since returning from war.</p>
<p>“Good,” he said, as she stepped back and grinned toothily up at him.</p>
<p>“My, you are becoming faster every day I see you training.”</p>
<p>Both Bucky and Sharon paused in their training to look back to see Peggy approaching. “Mommy!” Sharon crowed with delight. Bucky managed to grab the wooden sword out of her hand as she rushed past him to run up to her mother.</p>
<p>Sharon embraced her mother fiercely; holding as if she would never let go. Peggy’s expression melted into that of bliss and happiness – a rarity nowadays.</p>
<p>It had been a year since the end of the war; a year since Emperor Chester Philips-Carter had died. Celebration Games to commemorate the anniversary death of their beloved Emperor, and of the first year of peace, were called. While the Games provided a much needed entertainment and relief from the day-to-day of the Empire’s citizens, it didn’t erase all that still festered within the City.</p>
<p>Praetorian patrols had increased with each day, blending into weeks, and months in the past year. Whereas it used to be left to the militia to ensure that the City’s citizens were safe, crime, murder, robberies, and all sorts of unpleasant things had gone up.</p>
<p>The mages within the Praetorian ranks had been retained, and sent out with the patrols whenever there was a need for it. The mages’ presence brought a few days, even at least a week of reprieve from crime, but Bucky could see the despair in many of the mages’ eyes.</p>
<p>They wanted to be released from service. Instead, their volunteerism in the war became conscription into the City’s defense.</p>
<p>Bucky tried to protect his Praetorians – especially the mages – from the harsher aspects of what was now their lives in service to the Empire. After hearing about an attempted rape by one of the Praetorians who hadn’t served in the field but remained in the city, on a mage, he made sure that the mages’ ‘phylactery keepers’ traveled with their mages at all times.</p>
<p>Yet, their Emperor had intervened in the punishment that Bucky was about the execute on the Praetorian who had tried to dishonor their ranks. Pierce had sent the Praetorian to the far north of the Empire – to live out the rest of his days and service guarding the walls of the north.</p>
<p>Bucky seethed at the intervention, but there was nothing he could do to countermand the order.</p>
<p>Each day, more reports were coming in, about how some slave managed to kill a child or upstanding citizen with no provocation. Or how an upstanding citizen was trying to exhort money from even the local farmer who brought her wares in for Market Day. How the begging population had grown ten-fold – unable to afford to feed their families or provide shelter.</p>
<p>The war had taxed the City, and the Empire to the limits. And yet, the Senate continued to do nothing. They continued to debate, while their Emperor’s honey-sweet words dripped down to calm them, chastise them for invoking fear among the populace.</p>
<p>And now, the Celebration Games served as a distraction from the woes of those living in the City – and the Empire. One hundred fifty days of it.</p>
<p>“Sharon, go put your practice sword away and get cleaned up,” Peggy gently said, as she extricated her daughter’s arms around her.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mommy,” the girl said, before returning to him.</p>
<p>Bucky handed her the sword, and she smiled shyly at him before running off towards the tent that had been set up. Underneath the awning, were a couple of servants – one whom had prepared a scented dish of rosewater to at least sponge Sharon’s sweat. Another had laid out some food for the girl at a table.</p>
<p>“She loves you, you know,” Peggy’s murmur on his left caused him to glance over at her. “She never stops talking about you, about how she wants to marry you when she reaches the age of majority.”</p>
<p>“That’s in four years,” Bucky answered, glancing down at his own practice sword in his hand before looking over towards Sharon. The girl was not sitting still to allow the servant to clean her properly.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to marry her,” Peggy stated.</p>
<p>“She should have a husband who will love and cherish her. Not someone like me, Empress,” Bucky answered, returning his attention onto Peggy.</p>
<p>“But you will protect her,” Peggy began. “If I am gone, you will continue to protect her?”</p>
<p>“I will,” he answered. “To the best of my abilities.”</p>
<p>“Sharon tells me that she sees a loneliness in your eyes,” Peggy said after a few moments of amicable silence that was punctuated by the cries of impatience from Sharon to get her sponge bath done. “And that you some times wander the halls at night – alone or lost in thought.”</p>
<p>Peggy reached out, but hesitated in placing her comforting hand on Bucky’s face – as if remembering that there was still decorum to be had. She withdrew her hand. “If you do not choose to avail yourself to the houses of pleasure, would you be interested in finding at least a night of comfort with one of my manservants?”</p>
<p>Bucky knew that Peggy only meant well. That the offer was made out of concern for him. Since that fateful day, Bucky had stayed far and away from the various houses of pleasure dotting the City. He knew that getting lost in the ecstasy of sex with a complete stranger was not going to help him forget – or move on from Steve’s death.</p>
<p>“Your generosity is kind, Empress,” he began, bowing slightly to her. “But I will be fine.”</p>
<p>“I miss him as well, Bucky,” Peggy said, nodding in understanding.</p>
<p>At that very moment, Sharon ran up to them – cleaned up, but becoming just a little dusty again from all the fine dirt she kicked up with her run. “Miss who?” Sharon chirped.</p>
<p>“A dear friend of ours who died in the war,” Peggy answered.</p>
<p>“Oh,” the girl said. “Would he have come with us to see the Games today?”</p>
<p>Bucky couldn’t help but glance over at Peggy. He was genuinely puzzled as to how to answer that question.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t seem like a person who would even enjoy watching the spectacles at the Colosseum. But little Sharon was so enamored with the spectacles that she had recently declared that when she grew up, she would participate in the Games as a gladiator herself.</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t want to shatter Sharon’s innocent dreams just yet.</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Peggy answered, saving Bucky the need to do so. “At least the parade of exotic animals today.”</p>
<p>“And speaking of the Games,” Pierce’s rumble came up from behind them. “I would like to discuss that with the two of you.”</p>
<p>“Sire,” Bucky answered, bowing slightly as he stepped to the side and strapped his wooden practice sword to his belt.</p>
<p>“Alexander,” Peggy greeted, smiling. Bucky noticed that the smile did not reach her eyes.</p>
<p>To Sharon, Peggy turned her daughter around and gave her a push towards the tent saying, “Go eat something to keep your strength up, little future-gladiator.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mommy!” Sharon answered, and scampered off.</p>
<p>“I have noticed that the crowds have been slowly dwindling as we enter the fifth week of the Games,” Pierce stated. “The schools still send their best, and the matches are still excellent, but I am unsure as to why the crowds do not flood the Colosseum as they had done previously.”</p>
<p>“It is because they are tired of the same thing over and over, Alexander,” Peggy stated. “Battles from antiquity can only hold their desires for so long. The people have heard of the stories of the war – of the great battles between HYDRA and the Empire. If you are to honor my father, then recreations of some of these battles – may be able to draw the mob back into the Colosseum.”</p>
<p>Bucky tried not to show his worry at such a dangerous suggestion. While he was curious as to what would cause Peggy to suggest such a thing, it was not his place to ask.</p>
<p>“An excellent suggestion,” Pierce stated, looking delighted. “Are the Praetorians able to ensure the safety of the people in the Colosseum, Praetorian Barnes?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Bucky answered, even though he really did not want this idea to be realized. “It will require the closure of the Colosseum for a few days while the appropriate wards are constructed and set though.”</p>
<p>“Then that will be done,” Pierce stated. “See to the construction, Praetorian Barnes.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sire,” Bucky answered, trying to not let his disappointment show at just how reckless, and disregard for lives Pierce was being.</p>
<p>Wards and barriers could be constructed, but they would only protect those in the first few rows of the Colosseum. If an errant spell escaped, it would be those beyond the barriers or even beyond the Colosseum itself would not be protected.</p>
<p>“As for HYDRA’s mages – well, we do know that some of them have fled to the corners of the Empire,” Pierce stated. “Send orders to Praetorian units stationed at all parts of the Empire to be on the look out for HYDRA mages. They are to capture them, and bring them to the City.”</p>
<p>This time, Bucky couldn’t hold back his words. “What of innocent mages who are not HYDRA? Would they not be swept up in this? Deprived of their natural freedom as citizens of the Empire, if they’re accidentally marked as HYDRA’s blood-mages?”</p>
<p>“Strange words, coming from a Praetorian,” Pierce said, giving him a disdainful look. “They are blood-mages first, citizens second. All mages need phylacteries – it is the only way peace can be ensured, and that HYDRA does not rise again.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sire,” Bucky answered, feeling somewhat chastise by his Emperor’s words. “I shall send word to all units within the Empire.”</p>
<p>“But the gladiators that are currently performing may not have too many experiences fighting blood-mages, Alexander,” Peggy spoke up. “We must do something to ensure their safety, or else this plan to revitalize the Games will not work.”</p>
<p>“Send word to the outer regions’ schools,” Bucky suggested. “I have heard that some of the gladiator schools there have some experience in entertaining and arranging fights against mages. I heard that a Lanista named Nicholas Fury, runs one such school.”</p>
<p>“A most excellent suggestion Praetorian Barnes,” Pierce agreed. “I shall send the invitation to this Lanista Fury myself.”</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t like the gleam in his Emperor’s eyes, but the path was set. He just hoped that if the populace and Pierce saw just how horrific the battles were, perhaps they would lose their appetites for the Games. It would end the strain on resources that the City, nor the Empire had to spare.</p>
<p>It was all Bucky could do to try to save the City, and the Empire he loved.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Outer Regions’ Tournament Arena…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve ducked and spun as Natasha’s blades came flying where his head used to be. His rounded shield clanged against her blades, before he kicked up a small amount of sand with his feet. She ducked away at the last minute, and like a snake striking, Steve lunged and brought the tip of his blade to her throat.</p>
<p>“Good,” she purred, and stepped back.</p>
<p>Steve did as well, but did not put his blade or shield away. Natasha did so, putting them in the places where she had picked them up.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the warm up, Nat,” Steve said. He twisted his wrist to let the sword revolve around for one or two swings.</p>
<p>“Any time,” she said, giving him a warm smile. “Heard that Fury’s competitors were trying to bring in some heavy fighters. Just stay alive out there, like you always do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sam’s echoed affirmation caused the two of them to look over.</p>
<p>Sam was coming down the empty underground tunnel that led to the entrance to the arena. He looked like he had run all the way here, but it was only because it was unusually hot today.</p>
<p>“Stay alive, so I’m not out there promoting a drink to cure all bedroom problems, just to have people come and gawk over your dead, sculpted body,” Sam groused.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled.</p>
<p>While the three of them had their fair share of sponsors’ products that Fury wanted them to promote, the latest one had Sam annoyed. It was mostly because Sam thought the advertised drink was purely false in what it’s maker claimed to cure all sexual issues in bed.</p>
<p>The other part was that Sam had confessed to feeling as if he were verbally cheating on his beloved he had left behind. That was even after Sam had blankly refused to any and all solicitations for sex the first and only time Fury had mentioned about some other ‘offers’ that were pouring into the gladiatorial school.</p>
<p>Steve had also refused the sexual solicitations, but with a little more diplomatic tact. He negotiated his limits with Fury – after all, two out of Fury’s three best fighters refusing ‘good’ money was bad for business.</p>
<p>And bad for earning the mob’s adoration and eventual call for freedom.</p>
<p>Sam had felt guilty about his point blank refusal, but Steve had reassured him that it was all right. There were limits to what Steve could tolerate of the more lurid parts of this life he had been thrown into, but he was able to control most of it.</p>
<p>During the war, he had been forced to watch friends, good men and women die, ravaged when he couldn’t get to them in time, set on fire with magic and burned, or otherwise sent home to their families injured and ruined. It was something he couldn’t control.</p>
<p>It was war.</p>
<p>This – this was just him trying to survive – alone.</p>
<p>At the present, Steve had no words to help Sam assuage his guilt in this latest product promotion. Devotion like Sam had for his beloved was something Steve thought should be treasured and preserved. Surprisingly, Natasha sympathized, but she had no words either.</p>
<p>But because the drink was being promoted as a cure-all for men only, it was up to Sam and Steve to do the promotions. Steve had tried to take the lion’s share of the promotion. It was all he could do to at least allow Sam to not feel too guilty.</p>
<p>Today though – today was a solo fight. Steve could not help his friend with the promotion. Sam was going to have to do it on his own – but only for today.</p>
<p>Someone had challenged Fury’s school, and this was how Fury responded. Fury had also thrown in the snide remark that to be fair, Natasha would not be allowed to fight with Steve. It was going to be a purely physical fight.</p>
<p>“I will,” Steve answered.</p>
<p>“Well, I have to be off to promote that idiotic drink. Shake the hands and all that with the crowds you’re drawing, Steve,” Sam said, looking quite put out and exasperated.</p>
<p>“You’re not <em>actually</em> drinking that drink are you?” Steve questioned, slightly worried.</p>
<p>“No,” Sam answered. “Smells like donkey piss, probably tastes like it too.”</p>
<p>“Donkey piss,” Steve repeated, before grinning.</p>
<p>“Hey, I was desperate back then. You try being stuck in a desert for five days,” Sam answered, before glancing over at Natasha, who looked bored and was not seemingly paying attention to their banter.</p>
<p>But Natasha was paying attention, even if she put up the fronted look that she wasn’t as close to the two of them as they were to each other as friends. It was only an illusion – the past year had shown Steve just how much he depended on them, and they on him, to survive this cutthroat world of entertainment. The closer the three of them grew, the stronger their bonds of friendship were.</p>
<p>“Never drank donkey piss, so I can’t help you there, Sam,” Natasha breezily stated. “But I’ll take your word for it. Have fun promoting that drink that ‘makes men wild enough in bed to satisfy until dawn’.”</p>
<p>This time, Sam rolled his eyes and grumbled about Natasha having absolutely no sense of decorum, as he left. Steve couldn’t help the smirk before noticing that Natasha was looking at him with a mild look.</p>
<p>“Nat?” he questioned.</p>
<p>“The crowds adore you. Men want to be you. Women lust after you. You even let them touch you. Yet, you still won’t—”</p>
<p>“It’s not me, Nat,” Steve quietly interrupted. “It’s not who I am.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she answered, raising a hand and gently cupping it around his cheek. “Your purity is what draws them to you, even if it’s completely unconventional to be one as a gladiator.”</p>
<p>“I’m twenty-seven,” Steve answered. “I’m not dead.”</p>
<p>“No,” she agreed. “But I see now that you left someone else behind when your daughter was killed. Someone beloved; similar to Sam’s loss.”</p>
<p>Steve turned his head away from her touch, and took a step back. He hadn’t thought about Bucky since becoming a gladiator. He didn’t even know if Bucky was still alive, but his gut told him that his former lover was not dead.</p>
<p>While his thoughts had been consumed by his want of revenge against Alexander Pierce, his more immediately focus had been how to live to fight another day – to win his freedom. He hadn’t actually thought about the logistics of how he was going to carry out his assassination of Pierce.</p>
<p>Bucky was Commander of the Praetorian Guard – oath-sworn to protect the Imperial Family.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Steve was filled with doubt. Shaking his head once, he cast aside the thoughts and looked up at Natasha. “That part of my life is over.”</p>
<p>Footsteps echoing down the long underground hall had them both looking over to see Fury approach. “We’ll talk later, Steve. Try not to die before then.”</p>
<p>Without waiting for his answer, she left, nodding once to Fury.</p>
<p>“All you do is kill, kill, kill,” Fury stated, glaring at him with his one good eye.</p>
<p>“I only do what is required of me,” Steve answered, slightly annoyed that they were having this argument yet again. “That is to kill.”</p>
<p>“The crowd don’t want a butcher, they want a hero. We want them to keep coming back. So just don’t hack them to pieces. Remember, you are an entertainer, Steve,” Fury said, as if that was the end-all, be-all for the reason why Steve was to prolong his opponents’ deaths.</p>
<p>“Introducing,” the master of ceremonies’ bellowing and loud voice carried across the entire arena, and into the underground tunnel. “The gladiator known as the Captain—”</p>
<p>Steve took that as his cue, and jogged up the ramp. Fury’s shouts to entertain followed him, but Steve was no longer paying attention to him. He ran up and out of the darkness, towards the light – towards another fight.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Two years and ten months ago…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Stop laughing, Bucky.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky tried his best to school his expression to what it used to be, but he knew he was failing. The persistent itch on the surface of his nose would not go away. He had tried to wriggle his nose to get rid of it, even sniffed once or twice – but it definitely remained.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew moving from how he stood would just annoy Steve even further, but his itchy nose would just not give up. It was unbelievable that he, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, a Praetorian Guard, would be undone by an itchy nose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky had stood guard numerous amounts of time, still and silent like the stone sentinel statues that dotted various areas of the City. Itches, cracked knees, and even cramped muscles were ignored. He had been trained and conditioned to ignore such discomforts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But right now, he was being undone by an itch. And he found it absolutely amusing that none of his training, conditioning, and years of service were able to help him.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I have an itchy nose,” he couldn’t help but say.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He was able to move his eyes, even if he tried to maintain the still stance that Steve had asked him to pose in. He saw Steve look up from where he was sitting, sketching him as a sculptor would have molded clay for a nude statue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky was completely naked, posed in a comfortable, but ‘powerfully provocative’ – according to Steve – stance. What made Steve say those two words was only emphasized by the fact that Bucky had been asked to hold a slightly crumpled tunic over his groin. The tunic covered everything in that area, making it look as if he had just stepped out from the bath, and was using the tunic to dry himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t understand it at first, but Steve had been patient in his explanation. The imagery and technique that Steve was trying to capture on parchment was the allure and draw of strength. Something that Bucky had told him a few weeks ago – about some of the various pieces of art in the City drawing more crowds than others.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two of those statues were of the War Emperors – twin brothers who had ruled the Empire jointly as they commanded the Imperial Army in the same fashion. Another of was of a fresco of a delicate-looking woman, viciously striking down a snake with her sandal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Those were powerful statues and fresco. Provocative, as they ignited many debates around them. And now, Steve was determined to capture it in his sketches.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky was Steve’s subject for the endeavor, but he did not mind. He rather enjoyed Steve’s intense eyes upon him – even better that he was naked for it – tracing over every part of his body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If only he were not currently being defeated by an itchy nose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve sighed in exasperation at Bucky’s comment, before smiling slightly in laughter. Imploring his lover for at least some help with his eyes, Bucky saw Steve get up and make his way over.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>And gods do tell, how did you deal with an itchy nose during your guard duty days?” Steve teased.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Steve’s breath tickling his face just made the itch on Bucky’s nose even more unbearable. “Ignored it,” he answered, grinning in return.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Ignored it,” Steve repeated. He huffed out another breath before asking, “Where?”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Left, between my eye and nostril,” Bucky stated.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>To his relief, Steve reached up and gently scratched that area. “Better?” Steve asked, none of his earlier exasperation in his tone.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Better,” Bucky agreed. “You’d think there would be a non-frost spell that could lightly bind me in place for this. Then I wouldn’t be as twitchy as I was with my nose.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Getting tired?” Steve asked, concerned.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>In response, Bucky leaned forward ever so slightly and kissed him. “No,” he answered. “Never, when I’m with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Good,” Steve said, with a mischievous grin spreading across his lips. “Because,” Steve began, and Bucky felt Steve’s hands lightly, gently, and oh-so-slowly slid down his body.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky involuntarily shivered, as Steve pushed his hand that held the tunic away, saying, “Binding spells would prevent both of us from enjoying me having my way with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Present, late evening, the City…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a year, but Bucky was glad his patience had paid off. If the information from the contacts of his contacts within the city were true, then the person he had been searching for since returning to the City was here.</p>
<p>Bucky pulled the hood of his cloak over his head a little tighter. He knocked on the door.</p>
<p>There was no answer. Bucky waited a few seconds before knocking again – this time just a little louder and longer.</p>
<p>“Closed!” came the muffled voice from beyond the door, sounding thoroughly annoyed.</p>
<p>But Bucky wasn’t deterred – he knocked yet again. He kept doing it at steady intervals of five seconds apart until the door was yanked open.</p>
<p>“What in the gods’ name—” Anthony Stark began, but then fell silent. Stark’s eyes widened just a fraction before dumbly saying, “Oh. You.”</p>
<p>Bucky silently gestured with the tilt of his head to enter. It looked like Stark was not going to let him in – and Bucky didn’t blame him. But Stark relented a few seconds later, stepping to the side.</p>
<p>He slipped in, and waited a few steps away. He saw Stark quickly checked both ends of the narrow alleyway he had situated his fairly illegal emporium at, before closing the door.</p>
<p>“Well, you found me,” Stark grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Spent the past year trying to avoid you – or rather your lackeys – but you found me.”</p>
<p>“You’re not in danger of being arrested and thrown out of the City, Stark,” Bucky carefully answered, opening his arms slightly to show the former Imperial Armorer that he was not armed.</p>
<p>“I kind of figured that out,” Stark spat out, passing him by to stand in front of his table.</p>
<p>That table was full of trinkets, items half assembled or formed, and many other things. More than a few things looked to be precariously perched – about to topple over – but it looked fairly organized. But that was compared to the entirety of the chaotic-looking emporium.</p>
<p>“Don’t ever dress as a civilian, Barnes,” Tony stated. “Color doesn’t suit you. Stick with black. It conceals blood much better.”</p>
<p>Bucky ignored the jibe. “I need your help on something, or rather your knowledge.”</p>
<p>“My help? My knowledge?” Stark sarcastically asked, staring at him in disbelief. “Is my replacement an idiot—”</p>
<p>His patience was wearing thin. Bucky reached into his tunic and pulled out a rather heavy and large bag of coin. It was everything he had saved up from the first day of his service until now.</p>
<p>Coin for his participation in the war had not yet been distributed. But, Bucky hoped that what he had now, would be enough to convince Stark to impart his wisdom.</p>
<p>“I need to know the properties and/or effects of dragon’s blood. How it can affect people if they ingest it, what happens if it stays too long on the skin, is there a difference between dragon’s blood and a summoned dragon’s blood, and most importantly, is it possible to hide or conceal any sort of delayed spells within,” Bucky stated.</p>
<p>Stark stated at him, all anger and irritation gone from his expression. The man wasn’t even looking at the bag of coin. “What the hell, Barnes?” Stark whispered, leaning against his table in shock.</p>
<p>“Dragon’s blood is the most potent thing in existence,” Stark continued. “Alchemists everywhere have been looking for even one tiny drop of it. Even I’ve been searching for it. It’s supposed to be the cure-all for ailments. And now you’re telling me that the Imperial Family – no, the Praetorian Guards <em>have</em> dragon’s blood in their hands?”</p>
<p>“No,” Bucky answered, shaking his head. Then he nudged the sack of coin, saying, “What do you know of it?”</p>
<p>Finally Stark’s eyes landed on the bag, before he looked back up. “I don’t want your coin, Barnes. If whatever the hell the Praetorian Guards are doing with dragon’s blood, I don’t want any part in it—”</p>
<p>“Take the coin, Stark,” Bucky stated. “I need the information – whatever you have.”</p>
<p>Stark frowned, but did not step forward to take the sack. “Dragon’s blood can theoretically turn water into wine, steel into gold – every alchemist’s dream come true. It can also supposedly help in the forging of weapons, armor, anything – and make it strong enough to be almost impenetrable. Mix it with potions and poultices, and wounds, sores, even illnesses can be cured. Drink it before having sex, and supposedly, erections, orgasms, and stamina of both men and women in bed are much more potent and longer-lasting. Screaming in pleasure from dusk until dawn.”</p>
<p>Stark snorted and rolled his eyes slightly. “It’s the stamina part that got old Emperor Chester interested. He told me to theorize how many Praetorians it would take to win against a thousand of HYDRA’s forces, if they were given dragon’s blood.”</p>
<p>“I never heard about that,” Bucky stated, folding his arms across his chest.</p>
<p>“Well yeah,” Stark answered in a biting tone. “It was a theoretical exercise. Dragon’s blood in the form that everyone knows it as, doesn’t exist. Dragons are extremely difficult to kill – even more so by using conventional weapons or spells. Their hides are notoriously tough to penetrate. If some lucky bastard’s sword manages to get through, the blood’s so acidic that it will melt the sword – handle, blade, everything.”</p>
<p>If Bucky’s frown could get any deeper, it tried to. During the battle, he remembered seeing Steve and Jones’ swords bite into the hide of the dragon. Not easily – but they did manage to cut into, and eventually lop the summoned dragon’s head off.</p>
<p>“Say some blood is collected – or gets smeared onto a person,” Bucky began. “What happens then.”</p>
<p>“Besides the fact that that person will smell like a rotted corpse who had been burnt, flayed, and left out in the sun for a month?” Tony sarcastically questioned. “If his skin doesn’t melt first, it’ll seep into his muscles, and eventually into and through the bones. Eventually there will be nothing left except for a puddle of what constituted the poor sod.”</p>
<p>“So it’ll melt someone. Slowly,” Bucky confirmed.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stark answered. “Painful way to go. The new Emperor wants a new way to execute people? Are the games not bloody enough for him? Didn’t think Empress Peggy like this kind of needless bloodshed.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t,” Bucky answered, but immediately shut his mouth.</p>
<p>Stark was no longer a part of the circle of Imperial courtiers, armorers, physicians, and other laborers. He did not need to know anything about the inner politics of the Imperial Family.</p>
<p>“What about summoned dragon versus a real one?” Bucky pushed on. “Any differences?”</p>
<p>“Terra Mater is a bitch. Always was, always will be,” Tony stated. “There’s differences, but she’ll make sure that even summoned, a dragon will try to remain as much dragon as possible. It would take an enormous amount of sacrifices, and extremely powerful blood-mages willing to perform such a summon.”</p>
<p>Stark fell silent for a few long seconds before giving him a shrewd look. “HYDRA did it, didn’t they. They summoned a dragon.”</p>
<p>“What are the differences?” Bucky asked, ignoring Stark. “Theoretically.”</p>
<p>“Dragon’s hide for one,” Tony stated. “I would say that it depends on the summoners. Offense or defense, along with the number of sacrifices they have. Dragon’s breath – fire if you want the most damage. Frost and ice if you want to really stop an army. But we both know that HYDRA are sometimes dumb asses. Defense would be to make sure its hide is impenetrable. Can’t get a sword in to kill it, can’t kill the dragon.”</p>
<p>“And its blood?” Bucky questioned.</p>
<p>“Human blood,” Tony stated. “It is, after all, made from human sacrifices.”</p>
<p>Bucky quietly sighed and unfolded his arms, letting them hang by his sides. “So hiding a delayed activation spell, or even possession is impossible.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Tony answered, nodding once. “Any mage who summons something like that has to be alive in order to manipulate blood. Once they’re dead, their spells die with them. Even persistence ones will wear off after a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Tony tapped his table for a few seconds, before saying. “Unless you or HYDRA had a mage who could manipulate Time, there is no spell that would be delay activated hours or days after the battle.”</p>
<p>Bucky inwardly sighed with relief. It meant that Steve had not been possessed when the Emperor had been assassinated. Yet, it still didn’t answer the question of how Steve’s boot knife had found its way into the Emperor’s throat, and into Steve’s hand.</p>
<p>Peggy’s phylactery had been confirmed to be intact. Pierce was confirmed to not have felt any backlash at all – which meant Peggy had not used her powers. As terrified as Peggy was of her powers, Bucky knew that her father had always had a small underlying fear that she could accidentally release her powers – phylactery bound or not.</p>
<p>“If either us or HYDRA had a Time Mage, then neither of us would be having this conversation on theory,” Bucky stated, before nodding to the bag of coin. “That’s yours.”</p>
<p>“Buying my silence now, Barnes?” Tony questioned, irritated. “You know, you used to be a good, upstanding guy. I even liked you. Still do or did… sort of… even after old man Chester threw me out. Never thought that now—”</p>
<p>“It’s not what you think it is, Stark,” Bucky interrupted. “Take the coin and get out of here. Get out of the City. Before you can’t. Before it’s too late.”</p>
<p>He saw Stark’s eyes shift from him and to the sack, before focusing back on him. “Barnes,” Stark began. “Don’t follow that mad Emperor into the underworld.”</p>
<p>“Can’t, Stark,” Bucky gave the former Imperial Armorer a sad smile. “Someone has to stay behind to protect our Empress and her daughter.”</p>
<p>Without another word he left.</p>
<p>With the door to Stark’s illegal emporium closed tightly behind him, Bucky quietly sighed and tightened the hood of his cloak aorund his head. There was no one in the alleyway, and the main thoroughfares were quite empty at this time in the night.</p>
<p>A few patrols were about, but they generally stuck more towards the Colosseum and that area of the City than elsewhere. With the amount of fighters, slaves, wild animals, and people from outside the city quartered in that area, patrols were needed to ensure order was being kept.</p>
<p>Yet, as he approached the palace, he paused at the corner of a tailor’s shop. Slipping into the shadows, he watched with some curiosity, as Peggy cross the street ahead of him, with two Praetorians flanking her. The direction she was coming from was clearly where Senator Gracchus lived.</p>
<p>As much as he speculated that Peggy might’ve been having an affair with the Senator, it didn’t seem like her to do so. What she was meeting Gracchus so late at night was curious, but at the same token, Bucky himself needed to return to his own quarters with the barracks.</p>
<p>As soon as Peggy and her escorts were gone, Bucky continued on. He slipped back into the barracks of the Guards without anyone knowing any wiser. Drawing his cloak off, he bundled it up in his hands as he climbed the steps up to where he slept.</p>
<p>Entering his room, Bucky paused, frowning. Standing in the middle of his room was a young man. Blond hair, thin but in a lithe, strong sort of way, dressed in the outfit of servants. Aside from the clothing, Bucky was struck by how much the young man reminded him of Steve.</p>
<p>Except that when the young man turned, he looked nothing like Steve.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Bucky demanded.</p>
<p>It was not that his rooms were private – the Praetorian Guards did not have private rooms. They lived, dined, and trained together. Rooms were only assigned to them to allow them to sleep, or recovery from injury with some peace. Any person could enter their rooms at any time, but servants – that was unheard of—</p>
<p>“The Emperor,” the young man began, looking nervous and unsure. “He-he sent m-me… to s-service your n-needs as a re-reward for your s-suggestion for the Games.”</p>
<p>Bucky clenched his jaw in anger. He had already told Peggy he wasn’t interested in spending a night of comfort with any of her male servants. He would have thought she would have conveyed that to Pierce.</p>
<p>“Leave,” he stated, deliberately and clearly stepping to the side so that the young man had nothing blocking his way out of the room.</p>
<p>The servant looked at him in fright. “Sir…please…d-don’t make me return there…”</p>
<p>“Where?” Bucky frowned. There was clear, pure fear in the servant’s tone.</p>
<p>“He’ll punish me,” the servant confessed, whispering the words.</p>
<p>Bucky’s head was already starting to hurt with just how tight he was clenching his teeth. The servant most likely had been seen by those standing on guard duty, entering the barracks. Forcing himself to open his mouth a take a deep breath, he studied the servant again. Against the lone torch that was lit in his room, he could not clearly tell if there was some lie in the servant’s eyes.</p>
<p>But he had heard the fear. For the past year, he had seen and tasted just how fearful everyone who served the Imperial Household had become. They tried to hide it, especially in the presence of the Empress, but Bucky could still see it.</p>
<p>And he knew who was causing it – their Emperor.</p>
<p>“Stay,” he softly stated. “But only to sleep until dawn. You may take the bed. I will sleep on the floor.”</p>
<p>“Sir—”</p>
<p>“I wish not to repeat myself,” he sternly stated. Hanging up his cloak, he stated in a kinder tone, “It is getting late. Please just go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” the servant answered, grateful.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Fury’s Ludus </em>
  <em>Gladiatorius</em>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So who’s the lucky beloved waiting for you at home, Sam?”</p>
<p>The three of them were sitting on the rooftop of Fury’s school, drinking wine that tasted heavy and extremely sweet. It was a part of the gifts that the challenger had agreed to, if the match was lost.</p>
<p>Steve had won – decisively.</p>
<p>The challengers had all been enormous. Three in total; all taller, stronger, and armed to the teeth. But Steve had used their size, their lack of nimbleness to defeat them.</p>
<p>He had ‘entertained’ the crowd with his acrobatic leaps, spins, kicks, and slashes using his sword and shield. It was the best strategy he could think up of; all designed to whittle down his opponents, before swiftly putting them out of their misery with a single, precise stab.</p>
<p>Now, he, along with Natasha, and Sam, were celebrating the spoils of victory. Natasha was being a little more daring than she usually was in their company. Talking about what they had lost or left behind in their old lives was a topic none of them had brought up since their first meeting.</p>
<p>“Her name is Redwing,” Sam said, smiling sadly as he glanced down at his goblet. “His name is Riley. She’s a shape-shifting mage – a bright red falcon. He’s a healer. I’m just powerless, but it somehow works between the three of us. At least it used to.”</p>
<p>Steve paused in lifting his goblet up to his lips, utterly surprised. Natasha’s expression briefly matched his own.</p>
<p>“Two beloved,” Natasha said, smiling as she reached out and patted Sam’s left arm. “That’s is worth fighting for. To go home to.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Steve agreed, finishing his sip of the overly sweet, but ultimately satisfying wine. “It is.”</p>
<p>He was a little envious of Sam, but ultimately, he now understood why Sam did only what he was ordered to do so as a gladiator. Not as an entertainer – but purely as required to fight.</p>
<p>The crowd loved Sam for his bluntness. And as the days blurred into months, Fury had reluctantly agreed that there was some merit to Sam’s clashing personality against the overall expectations of what a gladiator was.</p>
<p>Sam remained silent, staring at his cup in sadness— “Hey,” Steve said. “My apologies. We shouldn’t have asked—”</p>
<p>“No,” Sam interrupted, shaking his head slightly before taking a sip of the wine. “No. I just hadn’t thought of them a lot lately. Just this new promotion got me thinking about them again. What either of them would say to such a donkey’s piss of a drink.”</p>
<p>“And what would they say?” Natasha prompted, sensing that Sam was becoming a little less melancholic and more open to talking about the life snatched away from him.</p>
<p>That got a surprising snort out of Sam, before he said, “Redwing would probably transform into her falcon body, and defecate in it. Riley would probably piss in it, then call it a better mixture than it originally was. Of course, he wouldn’t sell something like that – even as a healer – but he’d probably give it to Redwing so she could then build some defensive thing with it. Thinking about Redwing dropping jars of clay filled with that stuff on bandits’ heads makes me feel better.”</p>
<p>Again, Steve was impressed as he was surprised at just how candid – and somewhat ruthless Sam made his two beloved sound. Sam didn’t just sound like a simple hunter for his tribe, but Steve was not going to continue to press.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Steve mused instead. “We’ll need to find a way to sneak something like that into the next fight then. Clay jars being dropped by an errant bird over opponents.”</p>
<p>“Preferably on fire,” Natasha answered with a gleam in her eyes.</p>
<p>Steve laughed, while Sam chuckled. “With you, Nat, everything has to be on fire to meet your satisfaction,” Sam stated.</p>
<p>Working and learning about magic for the past year – true magic according to Natasha – showed Steve just how limited his knowledge had been during the war. The Praetorian and the phylacteries that they kept for the mages in their ranks, only funnel the mages’ abilities into a specialized area.</p>
<p>Daisy Johnson was one such example. Her specialty were earthquakes, landslides, anything to do with the manipulation of earth-based magic.</p>
<p>HYDRA’s wasn’t much better – those mages were just blood-thirsty radicals, who summoned the dead, summoned wyverns, summoned Syrens, summoned dragons – they just destroyed. That was all Steve knew about magic.</p>
<p>Natasha had proved him wrong. She had no specialization, though she did have her favorite and signature spells. One of which was her flamed covered body that terrified their opponents in the arena. The other was fireballs being thrown everywhere.</p>
<p>She had small spells for simple healing, enormous ones for damage in a wide area, ice and frost to hold or slow enemies down, and even ones that augmented the weapons that both he and Sam used. Natasha was completely versatile in her command and usage of magic – and she had full control over her powers.</p>
<p>No phylactery bound her.</p>
<p>Steve found it inspiring as it was terrifying. And he knew that part of his unease stemmed from his experiences in the war. He was still trying to shake that, and each day that he watched Natasha perform spells without a phylactery binding her, helped.</p>
<p>“So what about you, Natasha?” Sam asked as their laughter faded into amicable silence. “We both know that you sometimes enjoy the pleasures of certain company—”</p>
<p>“Well, neither of your company, even if the rumors persist,” Natasha interjected, giving both of them a teasing smile. “Neither of you are whom I would chose anyways to keep company. You’re not what I like.”</p>
<p>“And what is it that you like?” Steve asked, curious.</p>
<p>He also knew that Natasha meant no harm or offense in her words. They were also close enough now that he couldn’t help but consider her a sister of sorts.</p>
<p>“I like simple,” she began. “I like complex. Certainly not brooding or the tragic heroic figures as both of you are.”</p>
<p>“Eh, look at us, Steve,” Sam began, taking a sip of his wine. “I think she means to compare us to Hercules or Hector.”</p>
<p>“Guess we’ll have to get started on those twelve labors,” Steve answered, grinning before taking another sip.</p>
<p>Natasha snorted in laughter. But her expression became serious a moment later as she solemnly stated, “Fury has a lot of enemies. Not just rival schools. He rescued me; took me in, gave me a home. In return, I do what I can to protect him, even if that means I have to sleep with some of the most unpleasant people ever.”</p>
<p>“I—” Steve began, reaching out.</p>
<p>“Don’t Steve,” Natasha answered, shaking her head at him. “I don’t want your sympathy. It’s what I chose to do. Just like what the two of you chose to do in this life.”</p>
<p>Steve watched as she took a big gulp of wine, before saying, “I had a sister, Yelena Belova. She was not a mage. I couldn’t stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. She ran off to join the Praetorian Guards; wanted to serve and fight in Emperor Chester Philips-Carter’s war. I didn’t want to go with her. But she had told them about me. They came, they tried to leash me. I ran.”</p>
<p>“Nat,” Steve breathed, drink all but forgotten. “I am so—”</p>
<p>“Steve,” Natasha warned. “I already told you. Don’t.”</p>
<p>Steve snapped his mouth shut. But he knew that he couldn’t not just sit there and not say anything. “I only knew a handful of Praetorians,” he said after a few moments of silence. “None of them were your sister.”</p>
<p>“I would not have expected you to, Steve,” Natasha answered. “Ruthless and merciless all of them. They’re why everyone fears the Imperial Family. They are oath-sworn to the Family so they themselves are leashed to obey all commands – to ‘temper’ them. To ensure that they are not perceived as being as blood-thirsty as HYDRA. I pity them.”</p>
<p>“Not all,” Steve whispered his objection. “They’re not all as you say they are.”</p>
<p>He expected Natasha to counter, to ask him to prove his point, to even give her an example of a time during his service that the Praetorian Guards were not what she had just stated. Steve realized that he really had no defense to her words. Everything he remembered of the Guards was true with regards to Natasha’s words.</p>
<p>Everything except for his memories of Bucky.</p>
<p>Yet, what Steve did not expect was Natasha to say, “Your beloved was a member of the Praetorian Guards.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sam gaped.</p>
<p>Steve remained silent. His memories of Bucky were his alone, regardless of the truth of Natasha’s words. He would not debate her words, nor was he willing to be drawn into a debate.</p>
<p>“<em>They</em> killed your daughter—” Natasha began.</p>
<p>“It’s over,” Steve stated, placing his goblet down and stood up.</p>
<p>His vengeance was against Pierce alone, but he wasn’t going to attempt to change perceptions. Sam had seen or even had picked up the Praetorian Guards’ bodies when the slavers had snatched him up at the farm. It didn’t change the fact that the two had come to the correct conclusion – Praetorian Guards had killed his daughter.</p>
<p>It just hadn’t been Bucky.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t know if Bucky knew that his men and women had been sent to kill everyone at the farm. He would probably never know. So long as he remained stuck here, the dream that the Emperor had entrusted him would never be filled, and Pierce never killed for his coup.</p>
<p>Leaving the two on the rooftop, Steve made his way down the stone steps. Yet, as soon as he passed Fury’s chambers, Fury said, “Steve.”</p>
<p>“Sir,” he answered, seeing the man gesture for him to enter. One of Fury’s guards who had been standing at the entrance entered with him.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Fury bluntly asked.</p>
<p>Steve remained silent.</p>
<p>“Girl?” Fury questioned. “Boy?”</p>
<p>“You sent for me,” Steve stated, deciding to ignore Fury’s assumption that he was looking for any specific type of company in bed.</p>
<p>They had been sitting in the rooftops, above Fury’s chambers. He was not surprised if Fury had overheard parts or all of their conversations. Their lives, after all, had no amount of privacy – not when they were still Fury’s properties.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Fury stated, before wagging a finger at him. “You’re good, Steve. But not that good. You could be magnificent.”</p>
<p>“I only do what is required of me,” Steve answered, repeating exactly what he had stated earlier in the day before the match against Fury’s challengers. “That is to kill.”</p>
<p>“That is enough for the provinces, but not for the City,” Fury stated, before gesturing towards the raven perched at the window sill, and the unfurled scroll on his table.</p>
<p>“We have been invited by the Emperor and Empress to participate in their series of spectacles to commemorate the late Emperor Chester Philips-Carter,” Fury continued, walking around the table. “I find that amusing, since it was Chester Philips-Carter, the wise, the all-knowing Chester Philips-Carter, that closed us down.”</p>
<p>Fury turned slightly to stare out the window. “So after six years of scratching a living in flea-infested villages, we’re finally going back to where we belong. The Colosseum.”</p>
<p>Fury’s attention returned to Steve, as Steve saw his eyes take on a quality of awe. “Oh you should see the Colosseum, Steve. Fifty-thousand citizens, watching every movement of your sword, willing you to make that killer blow. The silence before you strike, and the noise afterwards. It rises. It rises up, like a storm – as if you were the Thunder God himself.”</p>
<p>Steve tilted his head slightly. “You were a gladiator?” he ventured.</p>
<p>Fury nodded once. “Yes. I was.” Fury turned from him and approached the table.</p>
<p>What used to be just various scrolls and parchment, along with so many other knickknacks on the table, drew Steve’s attention. There was a sword – a beautifully carved and painted wooden sword placed to the side.</p>
<p>“You won your freedom?” Steve questioned.</p>
<p>“A long time ago, the Emperor presented me with a ludius,” Fury stated. “It’s just a wooden sword. The symbol of your freedom. He touched me on the shoulder—”</p>
<p>The absurdity of running into a man who personally knew, and had been in the presence of his Emperor caused Steve to laugh. “You knew Chester Philips-Carter?”</p>
<p>“I did not say I knew him,” Fury stated, irritated as he turned around. “I said he touched me on the shoulder, once.”</p>
<p>And even as the laughter died from Steve, he knew what he now had to do to win his freedom. For all Natasha had said – for all even Fury had told him just moments ago, Steve knew. He could win his freedom here – but it would take years. If he could get to the City, if he could stand in front of Alexander Pierce—</p>
<p>“You asked me what I want,” Steve stated. “I, too, want to stand in front of the Emperor, as you did.”</p>
<p>“Then listen to me,” Fury advised, his tone no longer disdainful. “Natasha has already told you about winning the crowd. I advised her with the same words. I wasn’t the best because I killed quickly. I was the best because the crowd loved me. Win the crowd, and you’ll win your freedom.”</p>
<p>Steve looked at Fury with steady eyes. “I will win the crowd. I will give them something they’ve never seen before.”</p>
<p>Fury clapped his hands together, the first time Steve ever seen him delighted. It was quite a jarring sight.</p>
<p>“So, Captain. We shall go to the City together, and have bloody adventures. And the great whore will suckle us until we are fat and happy, and can suckle no more. And then, when enough men have died, perhaps you will have your freedom.”</p>
<p>Fury went over to what looked like a pile of armor and weapons, before plucking a chest plate armor up. Fury tossed it to Steve, saying, “Here. Use this.”</p>
<p>Steve caught it in his hands, flipping it over. It was dark blue in color with silver chevrons on the shoulder straps. A silver star was embedded within the center of the chest plates, and red-white stripes covered the torso below the plates.</p>
<p>“The craftsmanship,” Steve began, running his fingers over the exquisite, very high-quality armor.</p>
<p>“When we arrive at the City, I’ll take you to the armorer who fitted me with that piece,” Fury stated, causing Steve to look up. “There is a shield that goes with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. - V -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- </b>
  <b>V -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The City: Day Fifty-Nine of the Games…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fury and his gladiators arrived at the City by mid-afternoon. As the gladiators stepped out of the caged wagon that had transported them, they all could not help but stare up in awe at the Colosseum.</p>
<p>Steve included.</p>
<p>But there were more than just Fury’s gladiators to be ushered through and registered for the games. Steve shuffled with the rest of them to the area where the gladiators were being housed. It smelled worse than the dank pits of the underground at Fury’s school.</p>
<p>But it was dry. And the bedding was fresh. The blankets given to them were not as moth-eaten as the ones Fury provided. There were also a lot of space for them to stretch out, though they still had to share quarters – two apiece.</p>
<p>Except for Natasha – she demanded her own space, and no one argued with her.</p>
<p>Nightfall arrived rather quickly, and with it, a request from Fury to Steve, to put his armor on and go with him. As tired as he was from the long journey, Steve could not refuse.</p>
<p>A Lanista and his or her best gladiator wandering the streets of the City, even at night, seemed to be a common sight. Patrols ignored them, seeing the oversized sigil of a Lanista pinned on Fury’s clothing, from afar. Regardless, Steve could still feel the fear saturating the air.</p>
<p>It felt cloyingly difficult to move through – and it seemed to be everywhere. Even in the area of the City where all gladiators had been housed, the fear was there. The patrols were numerous, marching through almost every hour, on the hour. But no one who was awake at this time of night seemed at ease.</p>
<p>Even Fury’s movements while they walked was that of cautious approach. As if someone was going to spring out and attack them. Steve would’ve never let Fury be hurt though. Bound as he was as a slave to Fury, the man had allowed him some freedom and control over his life as a gladiator.</p>
<p>Throughout the past year and into now, Steve had heard the stories of gladiators of other provincial schools being treated far worse. It wasn’t a comparison he was fond of, but it gave him perspective on his current situation. Thus – he would protect Fury to the best of his abilities.</p>
<p>The streets turned into near-empty alleyways, and those alleyways became dirtier, and fouler-smelling the longer they walked. Finally, Fury stopped before a blank door and pounded it.</p>
<p>There was no answer. Fury pounded it again before saying, “I know you’re in there, Howard.”</p>
<p>Steve heard the shuffling of feet before the door was opened. A man with dark hair, brightly intelligent-looking eyes, and a goatee that made him look rather rakishly handsome greeted them.</p>
<p>“What in the shitting depths of the underworld do you want?”</p>
<p>“We want to speak to your father, Stark,” Fury stated. “My gladiators were signed up for a match tomorrow, and I need to arm them appropriately.”</p>
<p>“The Colosseum’s armory has the weapons,” the man stated, before flicking his eyes over to Steve.</p>
<p>Steve was used to the piercing up-down looks that many gave him – especially when evaluating him whenever he was promoting some sponsor’s product. Some were the eyes of jealousy, some of lust, and more than a few were just wanting to have sex with him right then and there in the open streets.</p>
<p>He learned to ignore every single one of those looks. Even now, the man’s evaluation, while not falling into any of those categories, felt a little invasive.</p>
<p>“Gladiators. With an ‘es’. Plural,” the man stated. “I see only one. Handsome too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you can count like your old man, Stark,” Fury answered with just as much sarcasm as the man had given. “May we come in?”</p>
<p>“Gods, I’m supposed to be closed – but what’s yet another customer to demand my attention during the time I’m supposed to be sleeping,” the man grumbled, before stepping back and held the door open to let them in.</p>
<p>Steve stepped in after Fury, and looked around in awe at just how utterly messy it was in the emporium. Weapons, shields, armor – even carpets and random bits and pieces of chariot spikes decorated the area. Some were hanging on the walls, other stacked in rows against each other. There was even a rather long section for different types of spears lined against the wall.</p>
<p>“Anthony Stark,” the man said, introducing himself after closing the door and brushing past them to go further into his emporium.</p>
<p>Steve found his attention drawn back to Stark, and reached out to shake the man’s hand. He was slightly surprised that Stark would even deign to acknowledge him as something more than a slave – or a piece of meat trained as entertainment.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Steve stated, letting the man’s hand go.</p>
<p>“Well,” Stark said, running his eyes over him again, as he stepped back. “The fact that you’re wearing armor that has the clear signature of being made by my father says something.”</p>
<p>“Howard told me to keep it,” Fury stated, having gone over to a table where there was a sack of gold coins in a pouch. “Your old man busy, or asleep elsewhere, or what?”</p>
<p>“Dead, Lanista Fury,” Stark answered with a slight bite in his tone. “Four winters ago. Seemed that me being kicked out of my job as the Imperial Armorer was too much for him to bear in shame.”</p>
<p>“You have my sympathies,” Fury stated. The sincerity in Fury’s tone surprised Steve.</p>
<p>“That’s also why I have no intention of arming your gladiators with my of my stuff,” Stark continued, before nodding to the sack of coins. “I still have a… an acquaintance… of sorts within the dredges of the Imperials. He told me to get out, gave me that sack. That in there is enough for me to start fresh somewhere else and retire for the rest of my life – comfortably. Given what’s the rumors have been floating in the City for the ‘revitalized’ Games – I don’t want any of those Imperial dung beetles to see any of you strutting around in my armor, or using my weapons. My life is forfeit, if that happens.”</p>
<p>“Then you know of something that my gladiators are going to face starting tomorrow, Stark,” Fury stated, closing the distance to Stark. “There are heavy rumors that the Praetorian Guards have managed to capture more than a few straggler HYDRA mages. If those rumors are true – not one of my gladiators – or any others – are prepared to face down HYDRA’s blood-mages.”</p>
<p>Fury poked Stark in the chest with a finger. “I need good armor. I need good weapons. I am not going to send my men and women into that death trap. And I am <em>willing</em> to pay you whatever the cost it will be to get them. I’ll even have one of my gladiators help smuggle you out of the city—”</p>
<p>“Forgive me for the bluntness, even if I don’t know you, Mr. Stark,” Steve interrupted, stepping forward. “But if your acquaintance gave you that bag of coins, your life is already forfeit. Even if your acquaintance gave it to you five minutes before we arrived, you shouldn’t have answered the door, or let us in. You’re still here, which tells me that you’re not entirely convinced or wanting to go while you still can.”</p>
<p>Stark frowned at him, but it was Fury’s slight tilt of his head in acknowledgment that pushed Steve on with his logic. “So if you’re still here, and if you’re still bitter about being dismissed as the Imperial Armorer, why not showcase it? It sounds like the Emperor wants to show the glory of the Empire – of the might of the battles that were fought in the war.”</p>
<p>Steve spread his arms out slightly as he continued to press, saying, “He’ll have to start at the beginning to whet appetites, to make the crowd see how HYDRA was at the beginning of the war. They won. HYDRA won most of their battles until sheer numbers and the recruitment of mages into the Imperial Army ranks turned the tide. This is the Emperor’s statement to the citizens of the known world – the display of might and glory.”</p>
<p>Steve gestured towards the sack of coin. “Why not defeat that? Why not turn the tide and show just how much it was a mistake to dismiss you, when you could have been arming the Imperial Army with your weapons and armor? Cut the narrative off before it has time to bloom?”</p>
<p>Both Stark and Fury were silent for a long few seconds. Then, Steve saw a rather frightening smile stretch across Tony’s lips. “So that’s why they call you ‘the Captain’,” Stark stated. “The rumors are true. You do sound like you had served in the Imperial Army in old Chester’s war.”</p>
<p>Steve remained silent. But it seemed that he didn’t need to qualify or confirm Stark’s statement, as Stark clapped his hands before giving both of them a confident grin. ‘All right. Your perfectly chiseled Adonis convinced me, Fury. And it’s not just because he has a fine-looking ass.”</p>
<p>Stark focused his eyes on Steve for a brief moment before saying, “I like the way you think, Steve.”</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t sure if Stark was flirting with him, or it was a part of Stark’s apparent showmanship as a salesman. Though he was certain that he had no deeper interest in Stark, Steve couldn’t help but flush slightly at the comments. Thankfully, Stark attention on him didn’t linger. Instead, the former Armorer walked towards a pile of armors.</p>
<p>“How many do you need, Fury?” Stark asked.</p>
<p>“Two, for starters,” Fury answered, before gesturing to Steve. “Preferably similar to what Steve has on. One for Black Widow, the other for Falcon. And ten more for the rest of my gladiators.”</p>
<p>“Ah… so the spider is still with you. How many flies has she trapped in her honey pot?” Stark questioned, though it sounded more like a joke than an actual question.</p>
<p>“Size?” Stark questioned after another few minutes of digging through the pile of armor. Steve saw him pull out two different armors that. One was bright green with a stylized yellow phoenix on the chest. The other was all black with an hourglass dipped in blood red color on the chest.</p>
<p>“Black one should fit her,” Fury stated.</p>
<p>“I dunno, that green one with the stylized phoenix might suit her better,” Steve stated. “She does like to envelope her body in flames.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so she is a mage,” Stark stated, before thrusting the black armor with the red hourglass forward. “Then she’ll definitely need this one. A giant finger up to the Praetorians’ collective asses for leashing their mages with phylacteries.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think blood-mages should be leashed?” Steve cautiously asked.</p>
<p>“Gods, no,” Stark stated, shaking his head. “We’d have a mad, mad world if every single mage were unleashed. But that doesn’t mean all mages should be. There are some who can control their powers, some who can’t. It’s the ones who can’t who need to be leashed. Told old Chester about that – he didn’t like my proposal. Said that this armor—” Stark hefted up the armor “—was an unacceptable replacement for a good old phylactery. A well-behaved mage who’s backlash is visible on their ‘keeper’. So they ‘know’ their place in the world.”</p>
<p>“What?” Steve questioned, slightly horrified.</p>
<p>“Well, that explains that you were no where near the ranks of the Praetorian Guards,” Stark quipped. “Long story short. Phylacteries bind the mage to their ‘keeper’. Their ‘keeper’ absorbs all the backlash from the spells performed. Backlash is the equivalent exchange between Terra Mater and the blood-mage’s usage of the spell. Without a ‘keeper’, the mage will either have to absorb the backlash of the spell, or send it somewhere else. Dead chickens and other animals that looked like they’ve been violently torn apart for no reason are indicative that a blood-mage performed a spell somewhere nearby.”</p>
<p>Steve glanced at Fury, who shrugged, indicating that Fury already knew. It certainly explained why there was always a corner of Fury’s school where the chickens roosting looked as if they had been slaughtered by foxes in the middle of the night. It also explained why Steve had found a couple of the geese on his farm dead near their usual pond after Caroline’s powers manifested.</p>
<p>Worse yet – and despairingly depressing – Steve now had an inkling why there had been a large, freshly-healed gash across Bucky’s torso. It had been caused by Wanda’s backlash being absorbed when Bucky had taken the phylactery from Pietro.</p>
<p>Bucky never told him – kept him in the dark about this potentially deadly side-effect of magic and its uses.</p>
<p>“But, yeah,” Stark’s continuation snapped Steve out of his hopeless thoughts. “Armor should help Black Widow absorb the backlash. Just so she’s not slaughtering a massive amount of chicken or something with her backlash. I mean yeah, we all need to eat, but with the reputation I hear about the Widow, I think only bones and feathers would be left wherever her backlash touches.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Fury stated, catching the black armor that Stark then tossed to him.</p>
<p>“There’s a limit to how much that armor can absorb, Fury,” Tony stated. “But she needs to be here for me to gauge the limits and make any necessary tweaks.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll hold for now,” Fury stated. “About Falcon’s armor?”</p>
<p>Stark went back to his pile of armor before pulling out a rather bright white armor with equally bright red wing-swept chevrons across the chest. “That’s all the armors I have right now,” Stark stated, handing that one to Fury. “Hope it fits your boy. You’re welcome to take the phoenix one as well, but I’ll have to work on your other requests tonight. What time is the match?”</p>
<p>“Noon. Main event,” Fury stated.</p>
<p>“Should be enough time,” Stark answered, running his hand over his hair, looking a little gleeful and tired at the same time.</p>
<p>“How much for the armors, delivery of the others, and weapons?” Fury questioned.</p>
<p>“Can’t arm you with weapons. It’s illegal and even I have my limits to illegal. But, for the armors, they’re five hundred sesterii each,” Tony stated, but held his hand up before either of the could say a word. “Free for your men and women, Fury. Use them tomorrow, see how you like them. Beat the bastards, and then we’ll talk long-term repairs and all that.”</p>
<p>“That is generous,” Fury carefully stated.</p>
<p>“Don’t push it,” came the even reply from Stark.</p>
<p>“There was one last thing, Stark,” Fury said, placing Natasha and Sam’s armors on the table next to the sack of coins. “That armor—” Fury pointed towards Steve’s armor “—had a shield attached to it. Do you still have it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stark answered, the elation falling from his expression. “Yeah… I still have it.”</p>
<p>Without another word to either of them, Stark went to the rear of his emporium and began to dig through what looked like a pile of cloths, carpet, and other woven material laying there. Soon, the man pulled out something round that looked like matted polished silver in color.</p>
<p>Yet, when Stark returned to them and flipped the shield around, the other side was painted with concentric circles of red-silver-red, followed by the center circle of the shield in the same dark blue color as Steve’s armor. In the center was a bright white star – the same color and shape as what laid in the center of Steve’s armor.</p>
<p>Stark came over to stand before Steve, but didn’t hand him the shield just yet. “Did Fury tell you the story behind the armor?” Stark asked.</p>
<p>Steve glanced over to Fury, but the man was not saying a word. Neither did Fury’s expression betray anything. “No,” Steve answered, returning his attention onto Stark.</p>
<p>“The armor and the shield was a set that my father had created for my sister, Morgan,” Stark began. “She was a few years younger than I was, but she wanted to be a gladiator when she grew old enough. Had a lot of notions about freedom of choice, and saw the star as the symbol of hope and light. Fury was her favorite to watch during the matches. But she went missing one day. Snatched off the streets – never to be seen again.”</p>
<p>“Dad gave Fury the armor and shield – told him about what happened to Morgan, that Fury should wear the armor proudly because Morgan thought he matched her ideals and notions. Fury won his freedom, and he went out searching for Morgan – and found her. Recently dead, only a few streets away from where Dad had his shop. She had been snatched up by slavers and sold to a house of pleasure, and ‘accidentally’ killed during a sex act gone wrong.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure what you can guess what happened,” Fury rumbled from where he stood.</p>
<p>“Long story short, I risked my reputation to get a pardon for Fury,” Stark explained. “That armor and the shield that goes with it, isn’t for everyone, Steve. That star symbolizes the freedom that pushed my sister to see her dreams come true in this piss of a city. Old Chester liked the star on that armor and shield. He co-opted it for his usage and implementation on the Praetorians. Now, they’re marching all over the city with their silver shields and blood-red stars. Oppressor, silencers, and leashed mad dogs of Emperor Alexander Pierce.”</p>
<p>Stark handed him the shield. Steve gingerly took it, but Stark did not immediately let go. “You wear that armor and hold the shield Steve – you’d better be right in your words. I don’t know piss about why you deserted the Army, but I know damn well what it feels like to want to get revenge. I see it in your eyes. So either uphold my sister’s want for freedom, or take that armor off.”</p>
<p>The man then let go of the shield. Steve held on to it, but it metaphorically felt heavier than it actually did. “I will,” he solemnly stated. “Thank you, Mr. Stark—”</p>
<p>“Tony,” Stark stated.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Tony,” he finished up, and swung the shield back so that it rested against the curious hook in the center of his armor’s back.</p>
<p>“Suits him more than it ever did you, Fury,” Tony stated after a moment, folding his arms across his chest in his observations of what Steve had done. There was a calmer, more peaceful look on Tony’s expression.</p>
<p>“That it does,” Fury surprisingly agreed. “Think he’ll win his freedom before the end of the Games?”</p>
<p>“Next two weeks more like it,” Tony answered, giving Steve a long, almost lustful up-down look that made Steve feel a little warmer than usual. “Crowd’s going to love him. Especially the star motif. Praetorians hadn’t had a challenger for their presence in a while – and the mob always love a rebel.”</p>
<p>Wisely, Steve remained silent and let the commentary stand as-is. Neither of the two needed to know just how close they were to the truth.</p>
<p>Since the days spent traveling to the City, Steve had seen so much despair and corruption on just the main roads. And now, he also understood why Fury did nothing to stop it. It made him sick to see the dream that was the Empire like this.</p>
<p>This now wasn’t just about getting revenge on Alexander Pierce. This was about his final duty that Emperor Chester Philips-Carter had charged him with.</p>
<p>The first step was to kill Pierce.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow morning, Stark,” Fury simply stated, turning and picked up the two armors again.</p>
<p>“Thank you again, Tony,” Steve said, following Fury to the door.</p>
<p>“Hey, Steve,” Tony called out as they reached the door.</p>
<p>Steve paused and turned slightly. “Yeah?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Will you keep the shield a little quiet? Didn’t make enough for your buddies,” Tony stated.</p>
<p>Steve laughed.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>The next day…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was unusually warm for this time of year – even in the City. Fury was still his usual caustic, sarcastic self, but even he had enough sympathy to negotiate the ‘pen’ where the gladiators were to go prior their matches.</p>
<p>It was thankfully shaded from the hot sun. It also allowed them to watch the denizens and tourists of the City wander by.</p>
<p>With the armors that Steve, along with Natasha and Sam were wearing, they attracted the eye of a few curious people. But it was mostly the fearless children hanging onto the hands of their mothers or fathers, who scampered up to them.</p>
<p>Noting the cautious eyes of the children’s parents, the three of them made sure that they behaved in a friendly, open manner. Always looking for permission from the children’s parents to shake hands.</p>
<p>Tony had came by during the morning with the rest of the armor, but had not had time to burnish them with any sort of decorations like the ones that he, Sam, and Natasha wore. Steve had a slight suspicion that Tony had deliberately done that to ensure that Fury’s three best gladiators were visible to the crowds.</p>
<p>During a lull of curious visitors, that was when Steve noticed a young girl approaching them. She had blonde-brown hair, and looked almost the same age as Caroline – or at least what Steve imagined Caroline to look like, had she not been killed.</p>
<p>“You’re the gladiator they call ‘the Captain’,” the girl confidently stated, stopping before him.</p>
<p>Steve noticed both Sam and Natasha grinning at him. While most of the other visitors didn’t know them by their names – at least on the gladiator circuit – they were curious as to where the three were from, and why they were dressed as so.</p>
<p>This little girl was dressed in the finery of an upstanding citizen class. Just the simplicity of her dark blue tunic, filigreed with silver and gold threads marked her as wealthy. To have her utter at least his gladiatorial name told Steve that she knew just a little of what school they were affiliated with.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Steve answered.</p>
<p>“They said you were a giant. Said that you could crush a man’s skull with one hand,” the girl curiously chirped, staring at him in partial awe.</p>
<p>Considering the words from her mouth, Steve was a little curious as to what exactly she had been told. And why she chose slightly graphical, if not eloquent descriptions.</p>
<p>“A man’s?” he began, opening his hand. “No. A child.”</p>
<p>She grinned, before gesturing to the star at the center of his armor. “That symbol looks like the shield of the Praetorian Guards.”</p>
<p>“So I have heard,” Steve carefully answered, before withdrawing the shield hooked to his back. He brought it forward and gestured to the two stars, saying, “When I throw this shield, it is similar to a shooting star. It’s origins are from here – the heart of me, and reaches out towards the skies. It is a symbol of my people – of the freedom we have in our lives.”</p>
<p>The girl’s grin turned into a satisfied smile. “I like you Captain. I shall cheer for you.”</p>
<p>Steve couldn't help but blink, as he noticed that both Sam and Natasha also looked slightly surprised. “They let you watch the games?”</p>
<p>“Mother’s consort says it makes me strong,” the girl answered.</p>
<p>“And what does your father say?” Steve asked, slightly curious.</p>
<p>“My father is dead,” she answered.</p>
<p>Before Steve could ask any further questions, the servant who seemed to be hovering near the young girl leaned in. “Lady Sharon, it is time.”</p>
<p>Steve frowned slightly. If the hints and unease he had been getting while conversing with the girl was not enough, just hearing her name made him a little more than worried.</p>
<p>“Your name is Sharon?” he asked, as she turned to follow her servant.</p>
<p>Sharon paused and turned slightly back. “Sharon Daniela Sousa-Carter. After my father.”</p>
<p>Steve stared at her retreating back, dumbfounded. But that was short lived as he quickly looked around, ignoring the slightly puzzled looks that both Natasha and Sam were giving him. There was no Praetorian or member of the Imperial Family in sight, but he knew he had to be careful.</p>
<p>If Pierce found out that he was here, Steve knew that he would never make it to even the first match.</p>
<p>“Steve, are you all right?” Sam asked, as Steve moved further back into the ‘pen’.</p>
<p>Steve silently nodded, but as he sat down and waited, he hoped that he had not been spotted before all of this. And that perhaps, Sharon was not wont to describe his appearance to her mother.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Noon, at the Colosseum…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was unbearably hot and stuffy in the underground catacombs of the Colosseum. But Steve and the other gladiators were directed towards the weapons and extra armor that they would need to properly ‘perform’ their role.</p>
<p>Nothing had been said about Steve’s shield. All those working below had taken one look at it and shrugged. Steve was a little relieved; he had take a few swings with the shield last night, finding it unusual in how light it was.</p>
<p>Reaching for a helmet that covered nearly the entire top half of his face, leaving only eye-holes and his jaw visible, Steve joined the others on the ramp that would lead up to the arena itself. “When the Emperor enters, raise your weapons, salute him, and then speak together,” the man running the things down below stated. “Face the Emperor and don’t turn your back on him. Go, and die with honor.”</p>
<p>Steve and the others emerged from the shadows and into the light. He was barely aware that his brisk jog had slowed down to a mere walk as he stared all around him – turning this way and that.</p>
<p>The Colosseum was even more massive than he could ever imagine.</p>
<p>The roars of the crowd were almost deafening, as Steve snapped to and hurried to join Natasha, Sam, and the other gladiators in the center of arena. Praetorian Guards dotted the sea of people; all-black uniforms and gleaming silver shields with the blood red star standing out.</p>
<p>The brassy horns that indicated Pierce was entering the Colosseum.</p>
<p>Steve saw Pierce, standing tall proud, in the colors of the Emperor, and saw red. But it was the appearance of Peggy, along with Sharon beside her that tempered his rage. She looked… well. From the distance, Steve couldn’t tell if she looked tired, but her movements did betray something similar.</p>
<p>The last to follow the Imperial Family up to their seats was—Bucky.</p>
<p>Steve’s heart broke as he saw Bucky standing protectively next to the Imperial Family. His former lover looked as-ever, the epitome of stoicism and vigilance, standing there as the Commander of the Praetorian Guards.</p>
<p>Yet, as the cheers for the Imperial Family died, the others around Steve took up their weapons for the match and shouted, “We who are about to die salute you!”</p>
<p>Steve did not follow them, or their shouts of allegiance.</p>
<p>He saw Pierce nod, and a few moments later, the Master of Ceremonies began to speak. As Steve and the others listened to the brief tale being told, Steve realized that they were the ‘Imperial Army’ before mages were being readily recruited and integrated into the forces.</p>
<p>HYDRA’s mages – escaped from battles during the war, had been found. Pierce had somehow captured actual HYDRA blood-mages and was placing them into the arena.</p>
<p>That fully explained why there were unusual looking wards and shimmering barriers carved up all around the actual walls. It also explained why Praetorians were everywhere. Tony’s words last night felt just a little more chilling.</p>
<p>The first years of the war against HYDRA were being recreated for the masses. He had joined up after the initial years, but even he had heard of the stories told around the campfire of what happened to the soldiers.</p>
<p>It had been a massacre – for the Imperial Army.</p>
<p>Steve and his fellow gladiators <em><b>were</b></em> portraying the Imperial Army.</p>
<p>“Anyone here been in the army?” he questioned to his fellow gladiators.</p>
<p>There were a few grumbles and negatives, until someone spoke up, saying, “Yes. I served with you at Vindobona, Captain.”</p>
<p>Steve blinked and glanced back. He didn’t quite recognize the woman underneath the helmet, but he had to trust her words. “Good. You can help me.” Glancing around at the others, he said, “Whatever comes out of those gates, we’ve got a better chance of survival if we work together. Do you understand? If we stay together, we survive.”</p>
<p>There were more than a few affirmations. Beside him, both Natasha and Sam had glanced at him. He could read the realization in their eyes that there was probably a lot more to his story about desertion from the Imperial Army. Especially with the affirmation given by a fellow gladiator who had served with him elsewhere.</p>
<p>No more was exchanged as the Master of Ceremonies suddenly announce the entrance of the HYDRA blood-mages. A few screams were heard among the crowds, but the sound of the gates flying open, and the mages and their ‘allied sacrifices’ pouring through on foot and horses, drowned those screams.</p>
<p>“Pull back! Shield!” Steve yelled.</p>
<p>Natasha barely got a wide-area shield up as the first of the fireballs were lobbed into their general direction. The shield above their heads sizzled and flickered as the fireballs exploded, spreading the flames out.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered at the sight.</p>
<p>But it was the sides – the unprotected sides as the gladiators hurried to form a defensive circle with their shields – that laid empty. Natasha’s spell had been performed so quick that she hadn’t had time to build side-walls for her shield.</p>
<p>The horses with their mages and archers riding around them, were pelting them with arrows and poison. Stragglers were screaming in pain as they were pinned by arrows, or melted away by the poison.</p>
<p>“Vindobona!” Steve called out to the woman who had served with him before. He didn’t know her name, but he prayed that she would survive so he could find out. “Draw the attention, use the Praetorian Guard’s turtle formation!”</p>
<p>“Sir!” she answered, and set about her task as quickly as she could.</p>
<p>“Sam, take one with you. As soon as the formation is done, sneak around and kill the sacrifices as quick as you can!” Steve said, before focusing on the horseman furthest from them. “I got the archers.”</p>
<p>“On it!” Sam answered.</p>
<p>“Nat, draw their attention. Work with Vindobona’s formation,” Steve ordered.</p>
<p>“With pleasure, Cap,” she stated, as a ferocious smile curled up her lips.</p>
<p>Orders distributed as best and fast as he could, Steve then turned to fully focus on the horse riders. Two poisoners, four archers. The archers were the weakest link, and that was what Steve aimed for as he withdrew and tossed his shield.</p>
<p>It sailed – further than he thought it would. It missed the first archer, but as it bounced against the sidewalls, it careened directly into the second archer follow the first.</p>
<p>The archer flew off his horse slamming into the ground dead or broken, and Steve ran. He snatched the shield up and scrambled up the horse. Two arrows and a poison spell flew and spat onto the ground where he had been moments ago.</p>
<p>The archers and poisoners were good horse riders – but Steve was better.</p>
<p>One did not grow up on a farm without learning how to <em>ride like the wind</em>.</p>
<p>Steve kicked the horse’s flank and it galloped off fast. The archer’s spare bow and quiver full of arrows was still attached. Steve set his shield between the saddle and notched mane of the horse, and took up the bow and a few arrows.</p>
<p>Dodging several arrows, as his presence speeding up to the archer directly in front of him, Steve squatted high on his horse. He used the stirrups as his only means of remaining balanced and on the horse.</p>
<p>Notching his bow with three arrows, he unleashed them one right after the other – timing it with the fast rhythm that his horse – unburdened without a heavy rider – was putting to pace. His first two missed, but the third one struck it’s mark.</p>
<p>The crowd continued to roar.</p>
<p>The other archer was taken down just as easily. It was now the two poisoners left, as Steve took a quick glance to see Vindobona doing well with the advancement of the turtle formation. The blood-mages’ attentions were being drawn there.</p>
<p>Natasha, center-most of the turtle formation, was holding ground. She looked to be ready to unleash a rather hefty lightning spell. Sam and his second had not dashed out yet to kill the sacrifices – no opportunity.</p>
<p>The jet of sickly dark purple light that indicated a poison spell appeared out of the corner of Steve’s eyes. He immediately slammed his body down into the saddle. The momentum of his horse slowed just enough to give him time to duck behind his shield.</p>
<p>The spell bounced – and ricocheted harmlessly onto the ground.</p>
<p>Steve immediately reverted back to his high squat as his horse sped forward again. The look of surprise was clear on the mage’s expression. But, Steve shoved his own shock at what the shield had done to the back of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Drawing four arrows forward, he yelled to Natasha, “Widow! Now!”</p>
<p>A rather terrifying electric storm enveloped both the area where the blood-mages were, and Fury’s gladiators. Steve could hear the lightning crackle and pound at the blood-mages’ shields.</p>
<p>But he didn’t pay attention to the awe-inspiring display that mimicked the angry Thunder God himself. Steve pulled, notched, and unleashed two arrows in quick succession – one behind the other – at the first poisoner ahead of him. Then he immediately turned to his left and did the same.</p>
<p>Both poisoners had had their attention’s briefly draw towards the massive storm, barely reacting in time to the single arrow they saw coming their way. Dissolving the first – neither poisoners got to realize that there was a second arrow directly behind the first.</p>
<p>They fell down dead with an arrow directly into their hearts.</p>
<p>Steve discarded the bow and quiver, and plucked his shield and sheathed sword up again. He jumped off the horse, and ran into the electric storm</p>
<p>Sam and the other gladiator were already dashing in and around the sacrifices. Natasha was being extremely careful not to let lightning strike Sam or the other gladiator.</p>
<p>“Left flank!” he shouted. “On me!”</p>
<p>“Right flank!” Vindobona shouted a second after he did.</p>
<p>Together they took the turtle formation and broke it in half, pinching the blood-mages. At the same time, Natasha unleashed a more concentrated version of the electric storm. Bolts of lightning finally whittled down and blew through what barriers were left around the blood-mages.</p>
<p>Steve and the others attacked. It was over in a matter of seconds – a most bloody affair that left dismembered limbs, severed heads, and not one of the HYDRA blood-mages or their ‘allied sacrifices’ left alive.</p>
<p>The crowd went wild.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Stunned wasn’t quite the word Bucky wanted to use to describe what he – and the rest of those in the Colosseum – witnessed.</p>
<p>Battle tactics, precision, and the obedience that the gladiators had used in the battle against HYDRA’s blood-mages was astonishing. Especially since he <em>recognized</em> the formation that the majority of the gladiators were using.</p>
<p>It was a formation that had been used by the Praetorian Guards during several of the battles against HYDRA. Specifically, only when HYDRA’s blood-mages had been too much for the rest of the Imperial Army to handle.</p>
<p>He, like the others, had heard of ‘the Captain’, ‘Black Widow’, and ‘Falcon’. But he had dismissed the stories about them as propaganda. Something that Fury’s school put out to advertise and draw in the crowds.</p>
<p>The stories… they were not stories—</p>
<p>“My history is a little hazy Cassius,” his Emperor’s words to the Master of Ceremonies drew Bucky’s attention away from the celebration that the gladiators down in the arena were having.</p>
<p>“But shouldn’t the Imperial Army lose the first battle against HYDRA?” Pierce continued to ask.</p>
<p>“Uh, yes, sire,” the Master of Ceremonies said. “My apologies, sire.”</p>
<p>Pierce shook his head. “No, I rather enjoy surprises. And this is a good victory, a good show of the might of the Imperial Army – even if fictionally portrayed by mere gladiators. Who is the man with the white star on his armor and shield? It looks like the ones on my Praetorian Guards.”</p>
<p>“Uh, they call him ‘the Captain’,” Cassius answered.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll meet him,” Pierce stated, nodding once. “My dear, Peggy and Sharon, would you like to join me in meeting this ‘Captain’?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Sharon crowed from where she was sitting. The girl looked positively ecstatic at meeting ‘the Captain’.</p>
<p>Bucky spared a quick glance over to see Peggy nodding. She looked pale, and Bucky wished that he was able to intervene to at least take her back to the palace. But he couldn’t – that would be severely overstepping his bounds as a Praetorian Guard, even if he was the commander.</p>
<p>He just hoped that Pierce would be quick about it.</p>
<p>“Yes, sire,” Cassius answered.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The roars of approval soared into the skies, possibly beyond and into the heavens. With just how loud the mob of the City were in the Colosseum, Steve believed that even the mighty Jupiter could hear it.</p>
<p>Yet, he remained grounded, breathing harshly as exhaustion from the horrendously difficult fight against the captive blood-mages. On his left and right were Sam and Natasha, both looking as spent and dirty as he felt. The others looked quite relieved to had survived the ordeal.</p>
<p>Sweat mingling in with blood from their wounds, dripped and dribbled to the ground. Steve felt the acute painful dig of his armor biting into his skin where the rough sackcloth of what constituted his shirt, did not cover. But the wounds were minor, compared to what he had experienced before.</p>
<p>The HYDRA-affiliated blood mages were all dead; bodies scattered across the dust and sand. Some were crushed, others dismembered, and beheaded. It was a ‘spectacular’ death, as Steve knew what Fury would have described their deaths – blood-thirsty entertainment to the fullest.</p>
<p>The crowd was still wildly cheering when the brassy horns sounded. Steve warily looked around, confusion matching that of his two friends. By the third long blast of the horn, the crowd’s cheers were dying down.</p>
<p>A hundred feet away from them, the gates that led to the underground labyrinth were opening. Steve saw Sam and Natasha move ever so closer to him. Vindobona and the others did as well. Steve tightened his grip on his sword as a darkened figure appeared at the threshold of the gate.</p>
<p>“Lower your weapons!” the Praetorian stated. “Gladiator, the Emperor has asked for you.”</p>
<p>Steve caught Sam and Natasha’s glances over at him, before he focused his attention back on the Praetorian. He would have to be careful – and knew that this would most likely be his only chance to take his revenge.</p>
<p>“I am at the Emperor’s service,” Steve carefully stated, hooking his shield onto his back.</p>
<p>He nodded to his friends, and their weapons clattered to the ground almost all at the same time. Not a second later, more Praetorian Guards streamed out of the gates; their black armor and capes whipping around them. Gleaming silver shields marked with the bright red star shone against the sun, nearly blinding Steve and the others for a few moments.</p>
<p>The Guards surrounded the three of them in a square formation, trampling over the dead bodies of their comrades and enemies alike. As the rear of the formation drew up, Steve’s stomach turned to ice, while cold, furious anger swept through his blood.</p>
<p>Emperor Alexander Pierce approached.</p>
<p>Steve, Natasha, and Sam immediately knelt down to the ground. But Steve was already reaching for the tiny shiv inches away from his hand. It was half-buried in the sand, broken off from a blade somewhere during the battle.</p>
<p>The usurper emperor of the Empire; the one whom Steve thought murdered beloved Emperor Chester Philips-Carter. The one who had married Crown Princess Margaret “Peggy” Carter to secure a formidable alliance between the two – now united as one – empires.</p>
<p>Pierce, whom Steve knew had always been jealous of him and his achievements in the field of battle.</p>
<p>Pierce, who had accused him of assassinating the previous Emperor.</p>
<p>Pierce, who had given the order for members of the Praetorian Guard to immediately execute him without any trial – fair or otherwise.</p>
<p>Pierce, who had ordered the death of Steve’s mother and adopted daughter.</p>
<p>Pierce, who now controlled the throne, and had Peggy’s phylactery hanging around his neck.</p>
<p>Pierce, who must have told Bucky damning and convincing lies about what happened.</p>
<p>Steve wished he had told Bucky those three sacred words that night…</p>
<p>…before the arrival of the Crown Princess and her snake of a second husband. Before he had been charged by the one true Emperor with the will to return to the City the dream that was…</p>
<p>…before his life as a loyal citizen of the Empire, and as an Imperial soldier, ended.</p>
<p>“Rise. Rise,” Pierce genially stated, as Steve saw Peggy’s daughter – Sharon – scramble forward.</p>
<p>Tucking the shiv between his fingers, Steve slowly stood. Beside him, Natasha, Sam and the others had done the same. Steve could see Natasha exuding some wariness. He didn’t blame her for being more than nervous. Natasha, after all, was an unchained blood-mage.</p>
<p>Just like the blood-mages they had killed minutes before, accompanied by the blood-thirsty, approving howls of the crowd.</p>
<p>The sight of Peggy, and the phylactery of her blood hanging from Pierce’s neck was probably making Natasha nauseous. But Steve could not do anything for her. He just hoped that she was not going to attempt to attack Peggy before he got a chance to try to assassinate Pierce.</p>
<p>But, Sharon was proving to be a stubborn, unknowing deterrent in Steve’s attempt. The girl was being held close by Pierce himself, and had an impish grin on her face. Sharon looked positively excited to meet the three of them.</p>
<p>“Your fame in the outer regions are well deserved,” Pierce stated. “Falcon, Black Widow, and the Captain. I don’t think there’s ever a trio of gladiators to match the three of you.”</p>
<p>Pierce smiled down at Sharon, still holding him in a loving manner, while Peggy looked on with barely any reaction other than a bland smile upon her face. “As for this young girl, she insists that the three of you are Hector, Odysseus, and Ajax reborn. Or was it Hercules?”</p>
<p>The Emperor tilted his head slightly, giving Steve in particular, a quizzical look. “Why doesn’t the hero reveal himself and tell us all your real name? You do have a name.”</p>
<p>Steve forced himself to swallow once, not just to wet his parched throat, but to keep the bile down. He could not – would not – kill Pierce in front of Peggy’s daughter. Too much innocence had been erased from the world with the war, and he found himself wanting to at least spare Sharon from some of it.</p>
<p>“My name is Gladiator,” he stated.</p>
<p>He turned away from the Emperor. Almost immediately, a gasp of surprise and horror echoed around the Colosseum, causing Steve to pause. Natasha and Sam’s eyes were wide open and on him in shock.</p>
<p>“How dare you show your back to me!” Pierce growled. “Slave, you will remove your helmet and tell me your name!”</p>
<p>Steve closed his eyes for a brief moment. He silently prayed to the gods above to grant him strength to go through this, as it was not the way he wanted to return to life. Opening his eyes, he reached up and removed his helmet. Slowly he turned back around.</p>
<p>Eyes betraying shock, confusion, surprise, horror, and fear were upon him.</p>
<p>“My name is Steven Grant Rogers, commander of the northern armies, General of the Howling Legions, and loyal servant to the <em><b>true</b></em> emperor, Chester Philips-Carter. Father to a murdered daughter, son to a murdered mother. I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next,” Steve stated.</p>
<p>If seeing Pierce trembling in absolute fear was the last thing that Steve saw in his life, it was enough.</p>
<p>“Arms!”</p>
<p>Bucky’s command to the Praetorian Guards startled Steve. Yet, given the circumstances, he didn’t blame his former lover for ordering the Guards to point their spears at them.</p>
<p>The Praetorian Guards had sworn an oath to protect the Imperial Family. Bucky had no choice in issuing the order, unless he wanted to condemn every Guard member to be known as an oath-breaker.</p>
<p>Next to him, he could see Natasha begin to bring her hands together to build a spell—</p>
<p>“Live! Live! Live!”</p>
<p>Steve slowly lifted his hand from his helmet and raised it ever so slightly to ward Natasha away from whatever spell she was trying to build. It didn’t matter if it was offensive or defensive – he knew that she wouldn’t survive to bring all the Guards down.</p>
<p>Especially if Bucky targeted her first.</p>
<p>The Praetorian Guards were the elite of the elite in magic nullification and combat, when fighting rogue blood-mages. Steve knew exactly how Bucky would Natasha kill her even before she had a chance to fully release her spell.</p>
<p>There was also the mob to consider; and their chants for the three of them to live were growing louder by the second. Pierce’s expression was alternating between disbelief, horror, and the need to appease the crowd.</p>
<p>Fury’s words of wisdom were right: win the crowd, and win your freedom.</p>
<p>Win the crowd, and Steve, along with Natasha and Sam, would probably survive until the next day. At least that was what Steve hoped would happen, as he saw Pierce try to motion for the mob to quiet down.</p>
<p>He watched with half-morbid curiosity, as Pierce slowly raised his hand up, curling his fingers into a fist. Pierce's thumb extended out, parallel to the ground, as the crowd quieted. Steve couldn’t help but hold his breath—</p>
<p>With the utmost reluctance, Pierce’s thumb pointed up.</p>
<p>The roar was nearly deafening.</p>
<p>“Arms, at rest!” he barely heard Bucky call out the order.</p>
<p>Steve glanced around, wide-eyed with partial surprise that the mob approved of his and his friends living to fight another day. They definitely won the crowd and forced the Emperor to capitulate to their will.</p>
<p>Disgusted, Pierce immediately left, forcing Sharon and Peggy to go with him. But Steve did catch the sad eyes of Peggy for just a moment, before she was ushered further beyond the gates – back to relative safety.</p>
<p>But it was Bucky’s oceanic eyes upon him that drew his attention for a brief moment. They were unreadable, but Steve thought for a split second, he had seen absolute relief pass through Bucky’s eyes. That that relief spoke of the fact that his best friend and love of his life had not been forced to kill him.</p>
<p>Bucky inclined his head ever so slightly; all that he was allowed to convey in public.</p>
<p>Steve nodded in return, before focusing his attention elsewhere. As he raised his helmet in salute and thanks to the crowd, the words of his emperor echoed in his heart:</p>
<p>
  <em>There was once a dream that was the Empire. You could only whisper it. Anything more than a whisper, and it would vanish. It was so fragile. And I fear that it will not survive the winter.</em>
</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The wrath of Emperor Alexander Pierce was swift, as it was deadly. Not an hour after that shocking revelation, <em>and</em> the stay of execution on Steve and his gladiatorial compatriots, their Emperor had called for an assembly on the Praetorian Guard’s training field.</p>
<p>Bucky did as he was ordered, even though he himself was still in shock. He could see the same surprise, same disbelief reflected in several of his friends’ eyes. But he urged them to obey – to keep obeying, because it was clear that their Emperor was enraged.</p>
<p>And then those orders changed – assemble for execution. Two stakes, executioners at the ready. Except that Pierce ordered that the executioners to be a ‘keeper’-mage pair: Coulson and Daisy, instead of archers.</p>
<p>They were now assembled, and in the distance, Bucky could hear the beating of the drums in a march. A small portion of the Praetorians were not present, and it was only because that portion was escorting the so-called traitors to the Guards – to the Empire as a whole.</p>
<p>Lincoln and Triplett.</p>
<p>Bucky knew the two young soldiers – had even briefly trained them when they had just started out. They were under Hill’s command, but he knew Lincoln a little better than Triplett.</p>
<p>Lincoln was Daisy’s beloved. Coulson had speculated recently to him that Lincoln was considering asking for a release in service so that he could propose to Daisy without the complications of their serving in the same unit.</p>
<p>Bucky glanced over to see Daisy shaking like a leaf. Coulson had a steady hand on her shoulder, but there was little Bucky could do to convince Pierce to change his orders to make Daisy execute Lincoln and Triplett.</p>
<p>If Daisy did not obey that order, Bucky would be forced to kill Daisy himself – for insubordination. And because Coulson was linked to Daisy via phylactery, he too could potentially die, just from the backlash generated from such a powerful mage’s death.</p>
<p>As for Triplett and Lincoln, Bucky had heard from the two when they reported to him on the road that they had found the bodies of their compatriots. They had thought it a barbarian raid that had killed their fellow Praetorians.</p>
<p>While back then, it was unknown that that was the area where Steve should have been executed, it now seemed that it had been. His men didn’t know—</p>
<p>As the procession approached, Bucky saw that it was Rumlow leading it. The bastard was grinning triumphantly.</p>
<p>Bucky wished he had witnesses for the multiple alleged harassment that Rumlow had been doing lately to poorer citizens of the City. Anything – to kick the man out of the Praetorian Guards. But people were too frightened to come forward and testify.</p>
<p>Ward was following Rumlow, but occasionally glanced back to pick up the stumbling Praetorians who were bound in irons. The Praetorian didn’t look as smug as Rumlow – just unsure.</p>
<p>Triplett and Lincoln were wearing the black tunics and knee breeches, but the rest of their clothing and even footwear were gone. They had dishonored the Guards – and would die without the decorations or dressage of the Guards upon them.</p>
<p>“And here we are,” Pierce’s soft words seemed to shatter the drum-filled air.</p>
<p>If the humiliating procession made Bucky’s blood boil, it was the fact that Peggy and Sharon were present that made him almost pull his sword to Pierce’s neck. But he didn’t.</p>
<p>Pierce clearly had allies and favorites within the ranks of Praetorian Guards. It was why any punishment Bucky had tried to implement on certain persons within the Guards was always overridden. What political capital, what influence he had upon the Imperial Family had completely vanished in the past year.</p>
<p>Bucky knew he had to keep calm. He had to continue to protect Peggy and her daughter as best as he could. He had his men and women to think about – and he had to protect them as well. He was the barrier between the chaos of their Emperor, and what little order, respect, and honor was left of the Praetorian Guards.</p>
<p>Rumlow and Ward led Lincoln and Triplett onto the platform and tied them to the stakes, before stepping back. It didn’t escape Bucky’s notice – or anyone else – that Coulson had moved to a firm, two-handed grip to just keep Daisy standing.</p>
<p>“Alexander,” Peggy suddenly stated, stepping out of line so that she was directly facing her husband. Her sudden movement and calling out of her husband had even paused the drums.</p>
<p>“Perhaps the usage of execution by blood-mage may be a little excessive, even dangerous,” Peggy continued. “Is it not clear by the behavior of Mage Johnson, that her powers may become unstable or uncontrollable? We are, after all, standing on dirt, are we not?”</p>
<p>If Pierce had any mercy, now was the time to display it. And to Bucky’s surprise, their Emperor did step out of line and took a look at Daisy and Coulson.</p>
<p>Not only was Coulson struggling to keep Daisy from dropping to the ground in despair, the phylactery around Coulson’s neck was glowing brightly. Bucky could only imagine how Coulson was dealing with Daisy’s backlash.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you are right, my dear,” came the surprising words from Pierce.</p>
<p>“Your services as an executioner are no longer required, Mage Johnson. Praetorian Coulson, you may take Mage Johnson to stand among the ranks. However, both of you must still witness the execution of these traitors,” Pierce stated.</p>
<p>“Yes, sire,” Coulson stated, nodding once. “Thank you, sire.”</p>
<p>Relief swept through Bucky, as Coulson took the near-sobbing Daisy away from the front lines. Before he could call in the proper archers to execute Triplett and Lincoln, Pierce strode forward and glanced at the two men still strapped to the stakes.</p>
<p>Pierce then turned and silently gestured for Bucky to join him. Bucky steadily ignored the frightened eyes of Sharon on him, and the concerned look that Peggy was giving him.</p>
<p>“Sire?” he asked, standing in front of his Emperor.</p>
<p>“They must have known of Rogers’ escape, when they found the bodies of the men,” Pierce stated.</p>
<p>“They thought it was a barbarian raid,” Bucky answered in a steady tone. “These are good men, sire. Loyal to the Emperor.”</p>
<p>Piece seemed to consider his words for a long few seconds before saying in a thoughtful tone, “Then, perhaps it was you who knew, and never told me.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know, sire,” Bucky answered evenly.</p>
<p>“You didn’t know?” Pierce questioned, mockingly. “But a general is always in control. Always in command, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Emperor,” Bucky said, feeling the eyes of his soldiers upon him.</p>
<p>“Then you shall execute them,” Pierce stated. “Slowly. Make their march to the underworld as long as you are able to. As your former reputation within the Guards preceded you – Winter Soldier.”</p>
<p>Bucky heard the burst of whispers before they were quickly silenced. It was no surprise that none of them knew about his previous designation within the Praetorian Guards. Daniel had buried it – and made sure it remained buried – the moment Bucky had been selected as second-in-command of the Guards.</p>
<p>Pierce had somehow uncovered it – the heinous deeds he had done as the Winter Soldier. The assassin within the ranks of the Praetorian Guards. The one who gave the Guards their feared reputation within the City and the Empire.</p>
<p>“Yes, sire,” Bucky answered.</p>
<p>Pierce stepped away and returned to the line. “Peggy, dear,” Pierce said, as Bucky knelt down and pulled out the blade within his boot. He unfolded it and stood back up.</p>
<p>“You will ensure that Sharon watches the execution. She shall not turn her head away, nor close her eyes to what she must witness. It will make her stronger, just as the Games are doing.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sire,” came Peggy’s reply.</p>
<p>Bucky heard defeat in that tone.</p>
<p>As Bucky approached Lincoln first, he now understood just how fearful Peggy was. Not just of her power, but of the control Pierce wielded while he controlled her phylactery.</p>
<p>And Bucky had helped Pierce achieve that control. He had not protested or stopped Pierce from re-forging Peggy’s phylactery. He had not taken the opportunity to confront or talk to Peggy whenever he saw her alone or with Sharon in the Gardens.</p>
<p>Stepping up to Lincoln, he tilted his head down slightly and said to him, “Think of the home that you will build with Daisy. Close your eyes and picture it. The life the two of you will build. The children you will have. Living until old age in peace and harmony.”</p>
<p>Lincoln nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. “Thank you, sir,” the young man shakily said.</p>
<p>Bucky plunged his blade into Lincoln’s side quickly, before yanking it out. The young man gasped in pain, and collapsed. Bucky caught him, feeling the dribble of blood from the wound seep through his fingers.</p>
<p>“Keep your eyes close. See the house, see the children and life, until you sleep,” he murmured to him, and let him go.</p>
<p>Moving over to Triplett, the young man nodded to him once, seeing what happened. Triplett immediately closed his eyes and said, “Ready. Thank you for your mercy, sir.”</p>
<p>Bucky did the same, and gently lowered Triplett to the ground. Work done, Bucky slowly wiped the blade clean, using the piece of cloth that he kept wrapped around it. Placing it back in his boot, he slowly stood up and turned to face Pierce.</p>
<p>Pierce had stepped out of the line again, and beckoned him over. Bucky dared not look at anyone else in the ranks, or Peggy – and especially not Sharon.</p>
<p>“Merciful,” was all Pierce stated. “Pity. I would have thought your reputation would have garnered a more visceral but still as slow death.”</p>
<p>Bucky remained silent.</p>
<p>“But you. You told me that they were all dead,” Pierce said after a minute of silence that was punctuated by the labored breaths of the two slowly dying men.</p>
<p>“You never specified <b>who</b>, <em>sire</em>.”</p>
<p>The slap across his face hurt more than it stung. Bucky felt blood dribble out of the corner of his lips. He turned back to face Pierce, ignoring the twinge in his neck. His insolent words were worth the pain.</p>
<p>Yet, as much as he wanted to ignore the twitches that had rolled through most of the Guards who had witnessed or heard that slap, Pierce did not. Fortunately, for all that had happened, Peggy stepped forward completely blocking Bucky’s view of Pierce.</p>
<p>Sharon’s face was buried against Peggy’s side. Bucky wished that he had the power to erase what the young girl had witnessed minutes before.</p>
<p>“Husband, you have made your point quite clear,” Peggy said. “Any more is in excess and would breed feelings that would not be conducive to your rule among the populace.”</p>
<p>Silence reigned over the area, with only the labored breaths of the dying, distant squawking of birds, and the chirping of insects accompanying it. It lasted a long minute before Peggy slowly stepped away, with Sharon in tow.</p>
<p>Bucky forced himself to not show any sort of surprise at just how bright Peggy’s phylactery around Pierce’s neck, was glowing against the sun. He could only surmise that Pierce must have felt something of Peggy’s flare of power.</p>
<p>“For your failures in protecting the Imperial Family, and for not ensuring that your men executed the traitor Steven Rogers, you will remain here on vigil until these men are dead. You are not allowed to hasten their journey to the afterlife, Winter Soldier,” Pierce declared, staring directly at Bucky.</p>
<p>“Then you will bury them – by yourself – and then leave this place; never to return upon pain of death,” Pierce continued. “Should any help you in these tasks, they too will be exiled from the Empire, as well as their families – mage or keeper. Your name will be struck from the records, your achievements buried, and any associations you had with the Praetorian Guards and Imperial Family burned.”</p>
<p>Pierce closed the distance between them, pushing his face in until he was uncomfortably close to Bucky. “Am I not merciful, Barnes?” Pierce hissed in his ear.</p>
<p>Bucky wanted to defy, wanted to rebel, and wanted to strike, but he dared not to. He could hear the threat within the words. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again.</p>
<p>For the sake of his women and men, he had to accept.</p>
<p>Casting as sullen and defeated look as he could about him, he answered, “Yes, sire.”</p>
<p>“Rumlow, keep an eye on Barnes, and ensure that he completes his final orders. You are now Commander of the Praetorian Guards,” Pierce stated, breath stinging and hot upon Bucky’s face.</p>
<p>Pierce stepped back, and took one last look at him before turning around and left. Peggy and Sharon, ushered by Pierce, went with him. Bucky watched in silence as Rumlow called for the Guards to fall out, before seeing him toss an arrogant smirk at him.</p>
<p>Bucky turned away from the procession and went to go stand vigil over Triplett and Lincoln. As he stared at the dwindling forms of those he had called friends, comrades, brothers and sisters in arms, he silently prayed to the gods above that they would be merciful towards them.</p>
<p>With his exile, his name in ruins, and life shattered into fine sand, Bucky could no longer protect them from the tyrant of an Emperor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. - VI -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- VI -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>One year, nine months ago…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was quiet up here, as it should be. And it was also here, among the small mounds of the graves that Bucky found Steve.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve was sitting on the ground in front of what looked like a freshly covered grave. His hands, arms – everything about him was covered in dark, loosely damp earth. To Bucky, it looked as if Steve had dug the grave and buried the person within it himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky would not be surprised if that turned out to be true.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today’s battle had cost the Army a lot of good men and women, even if HYDRA was defeated. More graves were being dug two hills away from where he and found Steve. The healers were still carting the dead to the grave diggers – and wouldn’t be done until well past nightfall.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Hey,” he gently said, kneeling down. He reached out and placed a consoling hand on Steve’s shoulder to not startle him.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Hey, Buck,” Steve answered, glancing up at him, before reaching up to envelop his hand with his own.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Come here,” Bucky simply said, and reached over to draw Steve into a comforting embrace.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Steve’s eyes were red-rimmed, but there were no tears falling down his face. Bucky held his best friend and love of his life for a long while; gently kissing Steve on the crown of his head, before resting his chin in the same area.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t know how long they sat there on the ground, but it was Steve who broke the silence. “His name was Leopold Fitz.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I remember him,” Bucky said, and it was the truth.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>After Steve’s reputation for being an expert horse rider, it was Fitz who came in second – a very close second. Before Bucky had even befriended Steve, he had heard that there had been ‘friendly’ competitions between the two to see who could garner the most kills during battle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky had seen a few of the other types of ‘fun’ competitions that the cavalry groups held, when not in battle. Not only did it keep their skills up, but it showcased just how talented certain members of the cavalry were. Fitz had stood out with his ‘impossible’ shots of archery from horseback – and quick double-riding with another member of Steve’s cavalry group, Jemma Simmons.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>He came from the same farming village as I did,” Steve said, anguished. “The day I left, he left as well. Said that he had to help make sure that I came back to Caroline – that he promised my mother to make sure I survived.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Steve took a shuddering breath. “Then Jemma, the herbalist’ daughter, came as well. I couldn’t stop them from following me. I couldn’t send them home, and I couldn’t out run them on my horse. So I let them follow me – straight into this hell.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky saw Steve look up and stare up into the sky. “I finally sent Jemma home two weeks ago. I was forced to. She was three months pregnant, and told me Fitz was the child’s father.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Three months pregnant?” Bucky whispered.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He knew Steve was always vigilant for any signs of amorous behavior among his men and women. Steve wanted to make sure that those who had pledged themselves to each other had a chance to survive the war, and make good on those pledges. Bucky knew that Steve had separated betrothed and married into different units – even among his own cavalry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But to not even know of Jemma’s pregnancy by Fitz no less—</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>They came clean to me, when it became clear that Jemma’s pregnancy was discovered by a healer. It wasn’t accidental poison or ingestion of bad berries,” Steve said, glancing back down, before an ironic smile quirked up the edge of his lips. “They learned from us, Bucky. Kept it quiet enough that even I didn’t know.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky remained silent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve’s comment was not an invitation to end what they had. And Bucky wasn’t one to do so, unless Steve outright told him that he wanted it to end. He was certain that Steve was never going to say that to him. They had been spending more and more of what little free time they had in Steve’s tent and bed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It wasn’t just to find comfort and a warm place to sleep at night. It wasn’t just about listening to a steady heartbeat that lulled Bucky to sleep. It was the need to feel alive – to feel something, anything really – after doing nothing except to kill all day, bury bodies at night, and listen to the whimpers of the dying from dusk to dawn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve made him feel alive – and much more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just as he now knew Jemma and Fitz did that for each other. Something to live for, to come home to, to make sure each of them survived each battle, day in and day out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Footsteps approaching caused Bucky to look over. He almost let go of Steve, but didn’t, as Steve reached up to hold his arms where they were. In keeping their relationship quiet or not, even in public, Steve didn’t care if people saw him in this state at the moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky let him be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daisy was approaching, and there was a small bouquet of wildflowers in her hand. When she got closer, Bucky saw the tears streaking down her face.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Sirs,” Daisy began, sniffling. “May I?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Steve silently nodded from where he was. Bucky nodded once as well, and watched as Daisy gingerly approached the fresh grave. Cross-unit friendships were not all that rare, but it wasn’t common. Daisy just happened to be the one acquainted with a lot of different people in all sorts of units.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They liked her, and she liked them. Being the most powerful mage within the Praetorian ranks also made more than a few soldiers terrified of angering her; so those soldiers remained friendly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daisy laid the flowers down on the grave where Fitz’s sword was. She remained there for a minute or two before quietly asking, “General Rogers?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Called to formality, Bucky let Steve go as Steve tiredly sat up, wiping his dirty hands ineffectively on his knee breeches. “Yes, Mage Johnson?” Steve answered.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>May I include a personal letter with the condolences to Jemma, sir?” Daisy asked.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Yes,” Steve answered, nodding once, </em><em>sounding utterly exhausted</em><em>. “Please have it ready by dawn.”</em></p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Present, Praetorian Guards Training Grounds…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours.</p>
<p>That was how long it took Triplett and Lincoln to die. Slow and painful – the way Pierce had ordered it to be so.</p>
<p>Bucky sat with them, between them, hands stroking each of their heads to let them know that they were not alone in their journey to the underworld. That he would be there to see them into Charon’s care.</p>
<p>It took Bucky four hours to dig the first grave deep enough to bury one of the bodies. He had to go retrieve the shovel and ladder himself, as Rumlow stood nearby in the shade.</p>
<p>The new Commander of the Praetorian Guards had ordered he remain in full uniform until the tasks were complete. Bucky was completely drenched in sweat by the time he was done digging the first hole – thirsty, hungry, and feeling parched.</p>
<p>No water or food had been given to him, and Bucky wasn’t inclined to drink anything that Rumlow offered. The man taunted him with a jug and goblet of fine wine – occasionally obnoxiously smacking his lips out loud as he drank. Other times, Rumlow just straight out poured a goblet full of wine out onto the ground, commenting on how fast it evaporated.</p>
<p>As Rumlow drank more and more, his taunts became more lewd, more graphic, and a lot louder. Bucky tried to ignore it as best as he could – even if more than often, many of Rumlow’s drunken insults targeted both his and Steve’s masculinity and ‘prowess’ in bed, among other things.</p>
<p>As incensed as Bucky was, a part of him pitied Rumlow. It was with some slight irony that he realized that it was something Steve would probably say or feel – sympathy for Rumlow. The man must have never known what it was like to experience an actual meaningful, trusting, and caring relationship.</p>
<p>It was only after Ward had arrived to take over the watch, that the harassment stopped. Ward had tried to apologize for Rumlow’s words, but Bucky ignored him. Ward was no Rumlow, but the man was just as complicit in carrying out Pierce’s orders – even before this whole incident.</p>
<p>At the present, Bucky had placed Lincoln’s body into the grave, when he heard footsteps approach. He looked up as he saw the shadow of Ward passing him by and picking up the shovel.</p>
<p>Frowning, Bucky climbed up as quickly as his aching muscles would allow him to. “What are you doing?” he questioned, forcing himself to not wince at just how much his throat hurt.</p>
<p>“Digging, sir,” Ward stated, shoving the tip of the shovel into the dirt next to the first grave.</p>
<p>Puzzled and wary of a trap, Bucky snatched the shovel from Ward the moment it was lifted. “Why?” Bucky questioned harshly.</p>
<p>“I’m not the enemy, sir,” Ward stated. “At least not yet. You have only a few hours until midnight.”</p>
<p>That was all Ward really need to say for Bucky to understand that come midnight, he was going to be hunted down. Pierce ordering him to bury his comrades was a delay tactic – to make him remain here until it was too late.</p>
<p>The announcement of his exile was only a formality; a way to continue to retain the wavering loyalty of the Guards. Pierce knew that he had overstepped his bounds the moment he had made Bucky execute his own soldiers in a most gruesome fashion.</p>
<p>Killing him, Bucky, was the only way to ensure that there was not a rebellion within the Guards.</p>
<p>But, as much as Bucky wanted to live – as much as he <em><b>wanted</b></em> to see Steve again – he was determined not to give Pierce or Rumlow the satisfaction of being killed in the streets. Where it was easy to hide a dead body.</p>
<p>Yet, before Bucky could resume digging the second grave, more footsteps approaching made both him and Ward look up and over. To his – and apparently Ward as well – surprise, Coulson, along with Daisy, May, Elena, and even Hill, were approaching.</p>
<p>“Leave,” Hill stated to Ward in a cold tone as soon as they stopped before the two.</p>
<p>Ward didn’t say a word, surprising Bucky with his reticence and behavior to obey Hill. Bucky knew a little of the animosity between the two – enough that he knew that Ward would not have obeyed Hill under normal circumstances.</p>
<p>With Ward gone, Bucky focused his attention on his friends. Daisy was looking quite pale, but she had gone over to kneel beside Lincoln’s open grave. She pulled the ladder out of the grave. Suddenly, Bucky saw the massive amount of dirt that was to fill Lincoln’s grave disappear – only to have the hole completely filled and smoothed out.</p>
<p>“Daisy—” he began, but fell silent as Coulson’s hand landed on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Let her do this, sir,” Coulson stated.</p>
<p>“No,” Bucky protested.</p>
<p>But there was nothing he could do to stop Daisy from using her powers to dig Triplett’s grave in less than a few seconds. The hole where his shovel should have begun digging through was opened.</p>
<p>May picked up Triplett’s body, while Elena had taken the ladder and already climbed down. The hand between the two off was gentle and respectful. Triplett was laid to rest, and after Elena climbed back up and removed the ladder, Daisy covered the grave.</p>
<p>“Coulson,” Bucky began, but noticed that Hill’s attention had been drawn away from them.</p>
<p>Ward was returning, though there was no one following the man. Whether the coordination had been deliberate or not, he hoped that Ward had enough honor left to not tell Rumlow that Daisy and the others had done this.</p>
<p>“Your uniform, sir,” Hill stated, though her grimace indicated that she did not want to say the words.</p>
<p>Without comment, Bucky silently shed everything until he was wearing the black tunic, knee breeches, and boots. Everything else resembling the Praetorian Guard uniform was neatly folded.Bucky then presented the bundle to Hill, who silently accepted as if she were accepting a full honors being bestowed upon her.</p>
<p>“Take the gift for what it is, sir,” Coulson solemnly stated. “Take it and go.”</p>
<p>Bucky silently nodded. There was nothing else he could say to the people he had called friends, comrades, and brothers and sisters in arms. Even to Ward.</p>
<p>Ward then left with him, escorting him through the training grounds, through the halls, and past everything around him that Bucky had called home for nearly his entire life. More than a few who were in their quarters came out to see him off. Those who jeered were quickly silenced by their compatriots.</p>
<p>It was not quite a changing of the guard, nor was it a walk of shame. But it showed Bucky the true colors and allegiances of those within the Praetorian Guards.</p>
<p>“You have until midnight, sir,” Ward softly repeated when they got to the entrance.</p>
<p>Without another word to the man or those standing guard, Bucky walked out and into the night.</p>
<p>He kept walking, past the carts of people and their wares, past drunken patrons from the Games, past even militia patrols. None gave him a second look – as his dark tunic and hair blended him into the night.</p>
<p>It was only when people were almost upon him, or passing under torches that they noticed him and jumped back. Once or twice, Bucky passed Praetorian patrols. Of course, they were trained to root out movement in the near darkness, and saw him.</p>
<p>Bucky saw more than a few of those patrolmen and women stare at him as they marched past, and he walked by. He could see it in their eyes – they knew that he was marked for death. They knew that if he remained here, or even within the Empire at midnight, they would have to hunt him down.</p>
<p>Their surprise that he was not hurrying somewhere to find supplies, or even a horse to get out of the City – out of the Empire was evident. But Bucky did not react to their looks, and ignored them.</p>
<p>He had no intention of leaving the City.</p>
<p>Bucky spent the better part of his last hours left wandering all over the place. He slipped into alleyways, openly walked on the main thoroughfares, and even stopped at the War Emperors’ statue for a brief few minutes.</p>
<p>When he thought his journey was enough to confuse even that of the Guards he trained, that was when he finally made his move. As exhausted and pain-filled as he was, Bucky made sure he was not spotted slipping into the various alleyways that carried him to his destination.</p>
<p>Steve and his compatriots wearing the specialized armors in the battle told him that Anthony Stark did not leave the City. Bucky had recognized the star motif on Steve’s armor. It was the prototype to the Praetorian Guards’ current scheme and coloring.</p>
<p>The armor that the mage within Steve’s group was also recognizable. Bucky had been present in that discussion between Stark and their Emperor. Stark’s novel way of absorbing the backlash generated by a blood-mage using her powers was amazing. But, the Emperor did not support it – and the armor piece was discarded.</p>
<p>Standing before Stark’s emporium, Bucky knocked. It was open a moment later, though it seemed that Stark had been expecting someone else. He saw the man’s face slide from anticipation to disappointment, before widening with surprise.</p>
<p>“May I come in?” Bucky politely asked, unable to keep the hoarseness out of his voice.</p>
<p>“Gods above, what happened to you?” Stark asked, nodding.</p>
<p>Bucky stepped in, and watched Stark perform the same checks on either ends of the alleyway, that he had done a few weeks ago, before closing the door. “May I have something to drink?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stark answered, giving him a worried but wary look, before disappearing into another area within his emporium.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, Stark returned, a jug of wine, goblet, and surprisingly a half-loaf of bread. The armorer placed the objects on a small table that looked to have formerly held a heavy vase.</p>
<p>Bucky moved towards it, and took up the food and drink. He was careful to not devour either the bread or wine too quickly.</p>
<p>“I’ll pay you back when I can, Stark,” he said, after he managed to have just enough to begin to sate his hunger and thirst. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No,” Stark answered, having watched him from his table. “Call it a tab you opened,” the man said, gesturing to the sack of coins that still sat where Bucky remembered leaving it a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>“No one’s stolen that yet?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“Tried,” the man answered with a wolfish grin. “Was experimenting with a possibly new way to implement some arcane materials for security purposes. A way to track, like a hunter tracks its prey. Anyone takes those coins past the door, it heats up just enough so they drop it.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Bucky commented.</p>
<p>“So what’s with the lack of uniform Barnes?” Tony asked, finally getting to his point. “Black suits you, but honestly, I’d rather see you in the entire Praetorian outfit than whatever your clothes are underneath all that pomp and circumstance. Not that I don’t think you’re good-looking without clothes, but yeah… you’re not my type.”</p>
<p>“Stark,” Bucky began, sighing in exasperation. “The day you see me without any of my clothes is a cold day in Pluto’s lair. You repairing my arm didn’t count. I was half-naked for that alchemy procedure. Besides, I didn’t think you had a ‘type’.”</p>
<p>“Oh but I do,” Stark answered, grinning. “Tall, about your height, blond-haired. Gorgeously bright blue eyes, strong cheekbones and jaw that seems like it’s carved out of marble. Not to mention that it looks like his entire body is perfectly chiseled by Jupiter himself. A work of art. Also happens to be the number one enemy of our donkey’s ass of an Emperor.”</p>
<p>Whether it was exhaustion, or the fact that Bucky was not entirely surprised that Stark fancied Steve, he didn’t react. Steve was physically all that description, and more – well before becoming a gladiator. Stark’s lustful admiration confirmed that Stark had indeed, armed Steve and the other gladiators.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re not telling me to not quiet down about the usurper of an Emperor,” Stark quipped a few seconds later. “Must be enormous. What happened, Barnes?”</p>
<p>“I was dismissed.”</p>
<p>It felt odd to say it, even though it had already happened. The execution, the wait, and the digging of the graves all felt like a not-quite nightmare that happened when he was half-asleep.</p>
<p>It was now real; he had said it out loud.</p>
<p>“Gods…” Stark began, looking at him in shock. That quickly melted in realization and horror as Stark continued, “The Empress… her daughter. Gods above—”</p>
<p>“They’ll be safe for now,” Bucky firmly stated. “Pierce does not have the support of the entire Guards. They’ll be safe – until the conclusion of the Games. What happened today is and will preoccupy Pierce until it goes away. He won’t make any move on Peggy or Sharon until everything has settled down.”</p>
<p>“Not unless—” Stark began, then shut his mouth.</p>
<p>“Not unless what?” Bucky asked, placing his goblet down and taking a step towards the man, who had fallen unusually quiet. “Stark, what is going on?”</p>
<p>“Barnes, you dedicated your entire life to the service of the Empire,” Stark began, looking a little unsure. “If I tell you this… if I even involve you in this…”</p>
<p>Bucky frowned, then folded his arms across his chest. “Stark, there’s going to be a bounty on my head come midnight. I don’t intend to stay here and risk you, but I am not leaving the City. I made an oath to Crown Prince Michael and Prince Daniel that I would protect Peggy and Sharon. It was an order given to me as a member of the Guard, but I’m of the thought that those orders are well past the duties of being a Guard.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and let his arms hang by his side. “Stark, I need to get them out. Away from Pierce. That’s why I need your armors and weapons—”</p>
<p>“Peggy won’t leave,” Stark interrupted, giving him a humorless smile. “She has a notion in her head that if the Senate has the power. they can do something about Pierce. It apparently would be a step in the direction that old Chester wanted.”</p>
<p>Stark shook his head slightly, saying, “It’s a dream – returning the Empire to a republic. But according to her, it’s all true. Pierce supposedly heard the words the same as she did from the horse’s mouth. So did apparently another fellow who was supposed to be the one to carry out this grand dream of old Chester’s.”</p>
<p>“But that herald is currently a gladiator,” Stark stated after a moment’s pause. “Steve Rogers. You must’ve heard of him; saw him in the Colosseum today? General of the Imperial Army, and all that. Number one enemy of our current usurper Emperor.”</p>
<p>“I did,” Bucky stated, but did not offer any further details.</p>
<p>Instead, he was slightly puzzled as to where and when Stark had run into Peggy. The armorer didn’t seem like the type to be involved in conspiracies, or deign to involve himself in Imperial matters after being unfairly dismissed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you sought Peggy out, Stark,” he commented.</p>
<p>“Old Chester may have me dismissed, but I taught her the fine art of hidden messages,” Stark answered, smirking rather arrogantly. “Back when I still worked for the old fart, she got interested in the legends of an apparent Guard member who worked under an alias. The Winter Soldier.”</p>
<p>Bucky was careful not to show any reaction to the name. His former occupation as the assassin of the Praetorian Guards and of the Imperial Family did not need to be known outside of the Guards.</p>
<p>Pierce had already done enough damage to not just the Praetorian Guards, but also to the Imperial Family just by revealing that to the others. Time would only tell just how much damage that would be to his own rule. With the influence Steve had garnered among the mob, if word ever got out that the Imperial Family silencing dissenters by the way of assassination, there would be hell to pay.</p>
<p>But, Bucky was determined to get Peggy and Sharon out first.</p>
<p>“Peggy happened to catch a mention of that alias in one of her father’s reports,” Stark continued to say. “Said parchment also had a distinctive smell. So I taught her the mixture to create ‘invisible ink’ and the mixture to reveal its contents on parchment. We’ve been periodically keeping in touch since my dismissal.”</p>
<p>Stark went behind his table and picked up a woman’s gladiatorial armor – bright green with a stylized yellow phoenix on the chest. “This was all I had left of the armors that matched the make and material of Steve’s armor. Peggy wanted the prototype one that absorbed a mage’s backlash. But I had already given it to Fury for his mage.”</p>
<p>“So you made another,” Bucky realized. “Modified that one. And you’re meeting with her tonight to give it to her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stark stated. “Just needed to paint it not bright green.”</p>
<p>“Tell her to change her route,” Bucky said, as he began to connect more dots together. “She can’t keep privately meeting with Senator Gracchus, or any others of the Senate in this conspiracy.”</p>
<p>Far be it that Peggy was having an affair with Senator Gracchus. He knew Gracchus was considered more of the vocal Senators calling for the Empire to be returned to a Republic rule.</p>
<p>If what Stark said was true of what Steve, Peggy, Pierce, and the Emperor had been discussing – the ‘matters of State’ that his Emperor had alluded to before ordering him to take a trusted patrol out – then that was an enormous change in the wind.</p>
<p>Peggy’s attempt at revolution was in danger with Steve’s appearance and declaration. It was more than likely that Pierce knew something of Peggy’s outings at night.</p>
<p>“If I can figure out who she’s meeting and possibly why, Pierce can,” Bucky stated.</p>
<p>Stark gave him a slightly doubtful look. “I’ll do that. I do want to give the benefit of the doubt that Pierce is that clever—”</p>
<p>“Rumlow is Commander of the Praetorian Guards now,” Bucky cut in.</p>
<p>“What?” Stark flatly questioned. “How in the shitting gods’ name did that—”</p>
<p>“Stark,” Bucky interrupted. “Pierce managed to convince the Senate to do nothing for the past year. He’s taxed the people, the City, even the Empire—”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah,” Stark nodded. “I understand. I’ll warn her. I’ll warn the others. You’re welcome to stay here and rest until I return. Gods above it looks like you need it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Stark,” Bucky gratefully stated.</p>
<p>“Just don’t drink all of my wine,” Stark stated, as he left – armor and paint materials on hand. Bucky saw him close the door behind him – locking it.</p>
<p>Left alone in the absolute silence for the first time in years, Bucky couldn’t help but shudder slightly. It felt a little strange. He was used to noise; noise from the barracks where all the Guards slept, noise in the war camps, noise of the streets even this late at night.</p>
<p>This silence felt like a burial chamber.</p>
<p>But rather linger on the strangeness, Bucky finished up the bread and drank the rest of the wine in the goblet and the jug as well. It was enough to sate him for now – for him to at least have enough strength when the time came to fight to survive.</p>
<p>He had no doubts that Rumlow would be deploying the Guards come midnight. The man was sycophantic towards Pierce, but there was still enough of a shred of honor that Bucky knew Rumlow would not carry out the order until midnight.</p>
<p>Bucky just hoped that Daisy and the others had not gotten in trouble for helping him.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladiators’ quarters…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the guards came for him, Steve didn’t resist. He knew he was a dead man walking since the battle. He waved to Sam and Natasha to stand down, as he got up and followed the guards out.</p>
<p>Since the revelation of his name, and his vow for vengeance, Natasha had surprisingly moved into the same ‘room’ as he and Sam were quartered in. It was cramped, but it was also unsaid that she and Sam vowed to protect him.</p>
<p>Steve was touched by his friends’ generosity and care.</p>
<p>But, the guards that came for him merely led him down to a large chamber within the gladiators’ quarters. There was a cozy-looking fire near the far wall, and a few animal skinned rugs lying near it.</p>
<p>He was shackled near the fire and rugs – given a long enough leash to at least sit next to the fire, if he so chose to. But as soon as the guards left, the shadows in the corner of the moved.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Peggy emerged. She had a shawl wrapped around her, hiding most of her face. Steve saw the still lingering shock, mixed with fear in her eyes as she approached.</p>
<p>He was confused and a little wary as to why she was here.</p>
<p>“Rich matrons pay well to be pleasured by the bravest champions,” Peggy stated, answering his unspoken question.</p>
<p>Steve frowned slightly. Peggy was not one to engage in extramarital affairs – at least that was what he remembered from the numerous letters they exchanged.</p>
<p>Yet, considering her appearance here, perhaps there was another reason she was here. Steve had seen shock play across her the moment her father had been killed – but it had been a year. He didn’t where her allegiances laid.</p>
<p>“I knew that your husband would send assassins. I didn’t realize he would send you,” Steve carefully stated.</p>
<p>If she took any offense to his words, she didn’t show it. Instead she said, “Steve, he doesn’t know.”</p>
<p>Steve wanted to believe her, but at the same time, he found it impossible to. The plucky, adventurous woman whom he had known, shared his stories, his life, and his dreams to, wasn’t in the woman standing before him.</p>
<p>She had heard just the same as he did: that Emperor Chester Philips-Carter had charged him with returning the Empire to a republic. And from what he had briefly seen last night until now, he could easily tell that she had done nothing to carry on that dream.</p>
<p>Steve knew Peggy had the will, the love of the people, the ears of the Senate, and even the adoration of a few in the Imperial Army. What had happened?</p>
<p>“Pierce doesn’t know,” he repeated, doubting her words.</p>
<p>“Steve—” Peggy began.</p>
<p>“Did you know that he sent Praetorian Guards to kill my family?” Steve hissed, the chains binding him to the wall pulling taut. “Did you even try to stop him?! They were burnt and crucified while they were still alive!”</p>
<p>Horror was etched on Peggy’s expression. “I knew nothing—” she began.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me!” Steve growled.</p>
<p>“I wept for them,” Peggy whispered, briefly closing her eyes before opening them again. “I have been living in a prison of fear since that day. To be unable to mourn your father for fear of your husband. To live in terror every month of every day, because your daughter is heir to the throne. Yes, I have wept.”</p>
<p>Steve believed her.</p>
<p>And with that belief came with some deflation of his anger. But it did not fully recede – he still could not fully trust her. He could clearly see Pierce’s metaphorical hand wrapped around her neck. Her husband controlled her via phylactery.</p>
<p>Even then – he knew that she had the will to defy Pierce. She had done so before – numerous amounts of time as Empress, and Pierce only as Prince-Consort. He didn’t know if she was doing so right now.</p>
<p>“My daughter was innocent, Peggy,” he stated.</p>
<p>“So is mine,” she evenly replied. “Must my daughter die too, before you’ll trust me?”</p>
<p>“What does it matter if I trust you or not?” he questioned.</p>
<p>She gave him a look of disbelief. “The gods have spared you. Don’t you understand? Today, I saw a slave become more powerful than the Emperor of our Empire.”</p>
<p>Steve bitterly laughed in disbelief. He was foolish to think that killing Pierce and fulfilling his Emperor’s final command would be easy. One win in the Colosseum was not going to win the hearts of people – even if their influence upon the Emperor had allowed him and his friends to live.</p>
<p>He didn’t have time to amass the kind of power that Peggy wanted him to do so.</p>
<p>“That’s only one fight, one battle,” he bitterly stated. “Do <em><b>you</b></em> not understand? I may die in this cell tonight, or in the arena tomorrow. I am a slave, Peggy!”</p>
<p>“Listen to me, Steve,” she said. “My husband had enemies, most of all in the Senate. But while the people follow him, no one would dare stand up to him, until you.”</p>
<p>“They oppose him, yet they do nothing,” he derisively stated.</p>
<p>Even under Imperial rule, he knew that the Senate still had power to stop some of the more extreme measures of any Emperor or Empress. Fear saturated the City, but he didn’t think that even the Senate had been cowed.</p>
<p>“I admit, I am ashamed to have contributed to some of that fear before my husband became Emperor,” Peggy admitted, chastised. “But, there are some politicians who have dedicated their entire lives to the Empire. One man above all. If I can arrange it, will you meet him? This man wants what you want.”</p>
<p>“To kill Pierce?” Steve questioned. “Your man in the Senate should have done that the moment Pierce returned to the City as the usurper.”</p>
<p>She was silent for a few long moments, staring at him with an imploring look. “I knew a man once. A noble man. A man of principle who loved my father, and my father loved him. This man served the Empire well.”</p>
<p>As much as Steve wanted to look away, knowing that his thoughts of revenge were consuming him more than his will to carry out his Emperor’s last wish, he didn’t. “That man is almost gone, Peggy,” he quietly stated. “Pierce did his work well.”</p>
<p>“Please, Steve. Let me help you,” she pleaded.</p>
<p>“Pierce needs to die,” he stated. “You know that as well as I do that that must happen before anything else. He knows that he has to kill me.”</p>
<p>Frustrated by the path ahead, Steve took a step back. “Peggy… if you want to save your daughter, you need to forget you ever knew me. I’m a man who has nothing left to live for anymore – who lost his family—”</p>
<p>“No,” she insisted, closing the distance and grasped his hands. “You still have something to live for. Bucky.”</p>
<p>Steve stared at her. “Peggy…” he began.</p>
<p>He found it difficult to believe that she would not know that his task, his want to assassinate Pierce was impossible with the Praetorian Guards constantly surrounding their Emperor. Bucky’s reaction earlier in the day to the violent reunion told him as much.</p>
<p>“He was dismissed from the Guards, Steve,” she stated.</p>
<p>“What?” he whispered in disbelief.</p>
<p>“He lied to Pierce about the killing of your family,” she continued to say, stepping closer to him before lifting her right hand to gently cup his face. “At first, I thought he and his compatriots <em>had</em> carried out my husband’s order—”</p>
<p>Steve’s breath hitched for a moment. He had seen the bodies of the Praetorian Guards who had slaughtered his family and those paid workers on his farm. If they had been killed by Bucky, it was still too late – his family had been killed before Bucky had gotten there.</p>
<p>“—but he lied,” Peggy continued to say. “I can only speculate what he had done and seen that day. I don’t know if he is still within the City, Steve…”</p>
<p>Steve reached up and placed his hand over hers. He gently removed it, and took a step back. He knew that she was trying to give him hope, but he already knew that his own days – possibly hours – were numbered.</p>
<p>If Peggy was trying to start a revolution, to bring about the dream of his Emperor’s last command, she would have to do it on her own. Steve was certain that he wouldn’t live long enough to help her.</p>
<p>If there was one thing he was grateful to Pierce, it was that Pierce had dismissed Bucky. If he, Steve, ever got another chance to kill Pierce, at least he knew he wouldn’t have to force his former lover to betray an oath.</p>
<p>That was all that he could ask the gods for.</p>
<p>“Guards!” he said, raising his voice. “The lady is done with me.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Stark Emporium, hours later…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stark had only specified to not drink all of his wine. Bucky brought the jug, goblet, and plate back to what apparently was the attached sleeping and dining area that Stark had made his home at. He had placed the items on the edge of a smaller table, and returned to the adjacent room next to the main emporium front.</p>
<p>Here, there were more than a few dusty cobwebs, and a lot of items in various states of repair or creation. This was Stark’s workshop, and Bucky had carefully navigated his way back to the main area.</p>
<p>Browsing the various weapons, Bucky had taken a couple of swords out to experimentally swing them. The bows were made of high quality, but it was the arrows that garnered his interest. And the short bladed knives as well.</p>
<p>All in all, he spent the hours that Stark was gone selecting potential weapons, and possible armor. Yet, it was not Stark unlocking the door to his emporium that alerted him to the man’s return.</p>
<p>“… yeah, sure,” he heard Stark state.</p>
<p>There was some tension in Stark’s tone, and he was talking to someone. Bucky could hear footsteps approach; Stark was clearly walking with two or more people.</p>
<p>Bucky slipped the thin, pointed blade he had been looking at into his hand. He managed to slip into the workshop, just as Stark reached his emporium’s door and unlocked it.</p>
<p>“Look,” Stark was saying. “All I’m saying is that the Colosseum’s underground is a piss of a place to even work there. You’re not my only customers, and they—”</p>
<p>“What if I double your rate,” a man’s voice rumbled.</p>
<p>Bucky pressed himself against the wall, and behind a few pieces of hide that had been tanned and dried, but not yet cut into pieces. He could hear four distinct footsteps besides Stark’s own, wandering around the emporium.</p>
<p>One of them was a woman, based solely on her hums of interest over some piece or another within the emporium. Another was a man, who had taken a keen interest in the spears.</p>
<p>Stark sighed, “Fury, honestly… I would have taken that in a heartbeat.”</p>
<p>Bucky stilled himself as best as he could. Fury was in Stark’s emporium; and he would bet good money that the other three with the Lanista were the three best gladiators: Falcon, Black Widow, and the Captain.</p>
<p>Steve was here.</p>
<p>Bucky bit the inside of his cheek. Only a thin wall separated them, but it was much too dangerous for him to emerge right now. He didn’t know how much Steve or the other gladiators of Fury’s school were being watched.</p>
<p>The Emperor wouldn’t dare do anything to Steve or the others on the streets – especially not with the mob’s approval of Steve. Pierce wanted control and more power, and killing Steve or the others – even through hired sell-swords would not stand with the populace.</p>
<p>Not until Pierce was able to either make the mob turn against Steve. Or have Steve legitimately killed in the Colosseum in a battle, one-on-one match, or anything else.</p>
<p>With the time nearing midnight, Bucky couldn’t risk Steve’s life when his own was in danger. And yet, the wall seemed to melt away between them as Bucky heard Steve try to persuade Stark to bring his emporium to the Colosseum.</p>
<p>Steve’s strong, confident voice was like the voices of the nymphs of the rivers – washing away his fear and replacing it with calm. It was almost as if the purported news of Steve’s death, and the year of sorrow that had followed Bucky’s life had never existed.</p>
<p>“Steve… Captain, erm, General… Rogers… what do I even call you?” Stark questioned.</p>
<p>“Steve’s fine, Tony,” Steve answered.</p>
<p>“Can we talk about this later… say in about an hour?” Stark asked. “I kind of have something, someone – a friend to take care of first—uh, hello.”</p>
<p>The emporium door suddenly opened, and two heavy footsteps – distinctly Praetorian, due to the armaments and heaviness of the uniform – entered. Bucky’s hand tightened around the knife he had in his hand.</p>
<p>It wasn’t midnight yet; so much for what was left of Rumlow’s sense of honor.</p>
<p>“Anthony Stark?” the first rumbled.</p>
<p>“That’s me,” Stark stated. “How can I help you? Need to see my credentials for the store?”</p>
<p>The silence that fell in the emporium was quite distinct, before Stark spoke up, saying, “You can’t arrest them, you know—”</p>
<p>“Don’t quote the law at me, pissant,” the other Praetorian derisively stated.</p>
<p>“Large bag of gold you have here, Stark,” the first Praetorian stated. “You always leave things like this out for your customers?”</p>
<p>“As an experiment in seeing who is trustworthy? Yeah,” Stark sarcastically stated. “Let me ask you once again, sirs. What do you want? As you can see, I’m busy here discussing a business deal with Lanista Fury and his gladiators. It’s not illegal.”</p>
<p>“We can make it—” the other Praetorian challenged.</p>
<p>“Drop it,” the first Praetorian seemingly stated to his companion. “We’re looking for a fugitive, Stark. Last seen in this area a few hours ago. Have you seen him? Brown hair, build about that traitor’s height—”</p>
<p>“Good luck on that,” Bucky heard Stark mutter rather loudly, covering whatever movement Steve’s reaction to the insult was. “That’s not descriptive at all.”</p>
<p>“Mind if we search?” the same Praetorian stated, darkly chuckling.</p>
<p>It was not an invitation.</p>
<p>“What, my tiny place?” Stark protested. “That’s my workshop! I’ve got customers’ orders in there— Hey—”</p>
<p>Bucky pressed himself further against the wall behind the tanned hides. There was enough items covering his legs, but it was a thin veneer of a hiding space. He tensed up as he heard the lone Praetorian rooting around Stark’s workshop.</p>
<p>The other one was standing between the threshold and the emporium itself, preventing Stark from entering. The searching Praetorian was getting close, and Bucky knew that he had no other choice.</p>
<p>As soon as the Praetorian pulled the tanned hides back, Bucky struck.</p>
<p>He stabbed once-twice-three times in quick succession. Each strike of the tiny blade he held in his hand pierced into three different points where the armor did not protect. Where he had <em>trained</em> his men and women to watch out for.</p>
<p>But, trained or not, what he had never shown them was the speed in which he was able to attack and kill – as the Winter Soldier. He had retired from that life when Daniel buried the deeds. Resurrected – well, he was going to make Pierce pay for raising that name from the dead.</p>
<p>Not a sound was made by the Praetorian, felled by three distinct wounds. It was only the crumpling of the Praetorian’s armor hitting the floor that gave the one standing guard any indication that something was wrong.</p>
<p>Even then, Bucky only gave that Praetorian a blink of an eye to realize it, before that man too, fell dead. The knife that Bucky had held piercing directly into and through the Praetorian’s neck.</p>
<p>“Jupiter’s shitting balls—” Stark exclaimed.</p>
<p>The force of Bucky’s throw – with his left hand – had been hard enough that the Praetorian had flown at least half of his height into the emporium. It was useless to hide anymore – and he was not that rude of a guest to not clean up after what he had done.</p>
<p>Bucky took the dead Praetorian he had stabbed three times and dragged it towards the entrance. He would have to clean up the streaks of blood later, but for now—</p>
<p>“Bucky?!” Steve’s exclamation of disbelief washed over his ears like pure music.</p>
<p>“Steve,” he answered.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“You’re acquainted—”</p>
<p>“Gods above—”</p>
<p>“He’s the commander—”</p>
<p>Tony, Sam, and Natasha said that in respective order, and all at the same time. Steve completely ignored all of them. Peggy’s words came rushing back – and with it the dismissive despair that had wrapped around him during their conversation.</p>
<p>Bucky had calmly killed those men – eyes frighteningly blank.</p>
<p>“You’re—” Steve began, but then fell silent as he noticed that Bucky’s eyes were no longer focused on him, but <em>behind</em> him.</p>
<p>Steve glanced back, only to see that Natasha was building a spell—</p>
<p>“No, stop,” he said, taking a deliberate step to the side to place himself directly between Natasha and Bucky. His eyes locked directly onto Bucky’s as he said, “He is not here to harm us.”</p>
<p>Silence fell in the emporium, with only the whispers of the crackle of Natasha’s unknown spell splitting the air. As the seconds passed, Steve could hear the crackles begin to die, until it was completely gone.</p>
<p>“How many minutes until midnight, Stark?” Bucky quietly, hoarsely asked, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Less than a half-hour,” Tony answered.</p>
<p>“Sorry about the mess,” Bucky murmured, glancing down before hefting the dead Praetorian with a blade within his neck, up. “Put the knife and the mess on the tab. I’ll be out of your hair shortly.”</p>
<p>Steve heard Tony mutter some choice curses at the gods before Tony went to a small chest situated at the emporium’s main table. “Barnes, take this and give it to the family of Syrens living in the canal at the end of the alleyway,” Tony said, pressing a coin of sorts into Bucky’s hand. “They owe me one. They’ll take care of the bodies. You just get your ass back here before midnight.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s expression was unreadable, but it was clear to Steve that his former lover was deliberately ignoring the rest of them. Before he could even move forward, Bucky moved faster than anticipated, and took the two bodies with him.</p>
<p>Besides the fact that Bucky had been dismissed, killed with little to no expression, and ignored the rest of them, something was not right – Steve was certain.</p>
<p>Even before Tony’s door began to close, Steve was already moving towards it, ignoring the questions from his friends. Out into the alleyway, he saw Bucky a few steps down, and hurried to catch up.</p>
<p>“Bucky, wait. Stop. Please,” he said, reaching out to tug the body that Bucky was dragging down the streets.</p>
<p>Bucky paused for a moment, glanced back at him, before letting the body go. Steve hefted the dead Praetorian. The man was a little heavier than he anticipated – but he managed to lift the body up in a similar manner that Bucky had done so – like a sack of grain.</p>
<p>Together the two of them silently made their way down the empty alleyway to the canal. It smelled fairly awful, but even with the darkness, Steve was fairly sure that the water running through here was murky. It was clear that this was both a traveling canal and area to dump waste.</p>
<p>The bodies were placed to the side, and as one, the two of them methodically stripped the bodies of their clothing. Bucky took the knife out of the neck of the Praetorian. Both of them remembered how the Syrens, even when dead, liked their ‘food’.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the ‘family’ of Syrens living in the City – to which Steve was still a little horrified and in awe of – to arrive. Neither he, nor Bucky, could help the half-step back they both took, when the Syrens arrived; attracted by the scent of blood.</p>
<p>The two who showed themselves were female: both stark naked with their long, luxuriously dark hair barely covering their breasts. Their hair created an illusion of a plunging low neckline to emphasize their plump, voluptuous figures. It was designed to be incredibly arousing and attractive to those whose desires were inclined towards women.</p>
<p>Once drawn in by the mesmerizing sight, and uncontrollable lust the Syrens exuded, that was when the creatures struck. Even if he were not already not attracted to women, just the memories of what the Syrens looked like in their true form was enough to ground him.</p>
<p>Hideous beasts with razor-sharp teeth in the maws that opened larger and wider than normal – in order to swallow their prey whole. Steve had always wondered why the gods above created such creatures.</p>
<p>He could still hear the echoes of the screams of the men and women on the battlefield when they had fought HYDRA’s Syrens.</p>
<p>“Neither of you react—” the first Syren began, as both Syrens paused at the water’s edge, remaining half-submerged within the canal. They noticed that both he and Bucky were not fooled nor aroused by the sight of them.</p>
<p>“I was told to give you this,” Bucky began, extending the coin that Tony had given him, forward. “By a man named Anthony Stark. He said that your ‘family’ owed him a favor.”</p>
<p>The second Syren reached out, and plucked the coin from Bucky’s fingers. She had risen just slightly above the waterline, giving both of them a look at the beginnings of the fishtail that was her true form from waist down.</p>
<p>The first Syren took a look at the coin her ‘sister’ was holding before glancing up at both of them. No words were exchanged between the two, but it seemed that a signal had been sent to others of the ‘family’.</p>
<p>As the second Syren continued to hold the coin, the first one reached up to take one of the dead Praetorians. Another small cresting wave appeared in the canal, and two more Syrens – both of them male – appeared.</p>
<p>But, the uncontrollable lust that Steve had anticipated to hit him never did. As beautifully handsome and striking in appearance – muscularly lean in all the right areas – as the male Syrens were, Steve did not feel aroused, or have any compulsion to lean closer towards the water.</p>
<p>Instead, he watched with his wits and awareness still about him. One of the male Syrens had reached up to take the other dead Praetorian from them, smiling a rather satisfied smile of sharp teeth. The other Syren had stopped next to his ‘sister’ holding the coin. The two Syrens seemed to be communicating silently with each other.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the two Syrens turned towards them – or rather, focused on Bucky. The male Syren suddenly reached out towards Bucky, and Bucky immediately leaned back.</p>
<p>Steve had reacted at nearly the same time, wrapping a protective arm across Bucky’s chest, as he eyed both of the Syrens with suspicion. There was laughter in the female Syren’s eyes, while the male had not made any further forward movement – but still had left his hand outstretched.</p>
<p>“Stark had not told you what the transaction entailed, did he?” the female Syren stated, voice high-pitched, breathy, and almost song-like.</p>
<p>Silence answered her, though to Steve, he was wincing slightly at just how much his ears were ringing from the sound of the Syren’s voice. Bucky’s expression was similar to his own. Syrens sounded incredibly different without the wind or the sound of the seas to carry their luring songs across the waters.</p>
<p>“He asked that a likeness of himself be created, when the time came, for him to escape,” the female Syren continued. “It was a vow bound to the holder of the coin. Since you hold the coin in his trust, Praetorian, it tells me that he has allowed you to take the favor owed to him.”</p>
<p>“A likeness,” Bucky stated.</p>
<p>“My brother here can only maintain your form for a few hours, and must return to the water after that,” the female Syren stated, gesturing to the male Syren. “It is a distraction from your enemies that he will provide. Nothing more. What you do with the time he will give, is up to you.”</p>
<p>“What must I do?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“Allow my brother to touch your face so that he may be able to absorb your likeness, and some memories for the few hours,” the female Syren stated.</p>
<p>“Memories?”</p>
<p>“The behavior must match the mirror,” was all the male Syren stated, voice sounding scratchy like nails dragging on slate.</p>
<p>“You will not lose your memories, Praetorian. And neither will my brother keep your memories once the contract is complete,” the female Syren stated.</p>
<p>Bucky was silent, but Steve slackened his arm slightly as Bucky leaned forward. Steve still felt no compulsion as the male Syren reached forward again, but he would be damned if he let Bucky fall into the water and into the hands of the Syrens.</p>
<p>As soon as the male Syren touched Bucky’s face, a strange, fascinating transformation on the Syren began to take place. Steve watched as the bones starting with the Syren’s arms, began to shift. He could see pale skin replace the sun-kissed skin of the Syren, muscles and bones lengthening or shortening depending on where the transformation was taking place.</p>
<p>It was the transformation of the Syren’s already handsome visage into Bucky’s face that made Steve uneasy yet still fascinated. It looked as if a sculptor was shaping the Syren’s face by hand – a rather unkind hand that was punching, rather then molding.</p>
<p>Once complete, the Syren-as-Bucky stared at Steve for a few seconds, expression thoughtful. Steve found it incredibly disconcerting until the Syren glanced away. Even more disconcerting was that the Syren then lifted himself out of the water – completely naked and without a care about his nudity.</p>
<p>Every inch of the Syren’s body was undoubtedly Bucky – right down to the healed scar that Steve now knew was caused by the absorption of Wanda’s backlash.</p>
<p>Just as Steve was about to say something about dressage, the Syren then picked up a part of one of the dead Praetorian’s uniform and began to dress himself. It was quickly, and methodically done – just like Steve’s memories of how Bucky dressed himself in the light of dawn after spending the night in Steve’s tent.</p>
<p>Soon, the Syren-turned-Praetorian wearing Bucky’s face and body was done, but had not donned the cape or the helm of the uniform. The Syren took one last look at both of them, before nodding once and quietly slipped away into the night.</p>
<p>The splash of water drew Steve’s attention back to the canal. He saw the remnants of where the female Syren used to be – only ripples within the water. The rest of the ‘family’ were already gone.</p>
<p>“You can let me go, Steve,” Bucky’s quiet tone startled Steve ever so slightly. “I’m under no compulsion to jump into the water.”</p>
<p>It took him a moment to realize that he was still holding onto Bucky tightly – possessively.Slowly, Steve eased his grip on Bucky, but just as he began to move his arm away, Bucky reached up and pressed his hand against his arm, holding his right hand over Bucky’s heart.</p>
<p>Bucky turned ever so slightly, and Steve found himself staring at those oceanic eyes of his former lover. Even in the darkness, he saw the glittering stars reflected in Bucky’s eyes—</p>
<p>Unexpected warm lips enveloped his own, pressing in deep and hard; passionate beyond anything Steve could remember. Salty tears mingled in with their kiss, but Steve was too much in shock to care.</p>
<p>When Bucky finally pulled back, Steve could barely catch his own breath. Steve found himself wanting again – wanted <em>more</em> – to feel that shock through his spine again that told him he was alive—</p>
<p>“It is minutes to midnight, Praetorian Barnes.”</p>
<p>It was the cautious, strangely sobering voice of the female Syren that brought Steve back to the ground. Both he and Bucky glanced over to see the Syren swimming up to them again, giving them a simple warning look to leave.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Bucky stated, completely pulling away from Steve; impulse no longer seemingly controlling him. “We’ll take our leave.”</p>
<p>Steve slowly stood up, as Bucky collected the remnants of both Praetorian uniforms and clothing, seemingly going back to ignoring him. It was then, that he understood what that kiss was supposed to be: a possible farewell kiss, at the same time it was also a reunion kiss.</p>
<p>They both knew that their lives could end at any moment, and that this brief exchange was all either could afford. That however bittersweet this reunion was, it was almost certain that neither would live to see dawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. - VII -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- VII -</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next day, gladiators’ quarters…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Praetorian Barnes was your beloved.”</p>
<p>Steve looked down from watching the flock of vultures circling above them and the Colosseum nearby. Natasha had barely touched any of the food she had been given by the general cook that provided all the same bland but nutritious food to the fighters.</p>
<p>“Was,” Steve said, nodding once to her statement.</p>
<p>He and Bucky had walked back to Tony’s emporium hand-in-hand until they reached the door. As short as the walk had been, and as comforting the touch of their fingers entwined together was for Steve, the searing kiss they had shared at the canal was burned into his memory.</p>
<p>In Steve’s absence, Fury had negotiated a deal with Tony. The armorer would be there about thirty minutes before any matches that Fury’s gladiators were to fight to ensure that their armors were the best they could be. In the aftermath of the fight, Tony would remain to repair the armors until complete.</p>
<p>They had left shortly after that. Steve hadn’t been able to sleep at all throughout the night; worrying about Bucky. About whether or not Bucky would live to see the same dawn as he would.</p>
<p>As tired as he was, as worried as he was, Steve tried not to show it at all, even to his friends. Present company excluded, Steve knew he had to be careful of his surroundings. He wouldn’t put it past Pierce to now infiltrate a man into the ranks of the gladiators to assassinate him.</p>
<p>“Still is,” Sam commented. “Your eyes betray you, Steve.”</p>
<p>Steve glanced over at him. Before Sam could elaborate or Steve could deny the relationship, a voice shouted, “General!”</p>
<p>Steve glanced back to see the man serving the food call out for him. There was a a bowl of gruel in the cook’s hand. He got up and went over to get the bowl. As he returned and sat back down, he noticed Natasha eyeing the food in his hand.</p>
<p>She then silently dug into his bowl and ate it without comment—</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widened ever so slightly as her expression suddenly turned into surprise, then horror – with her raising a hand to her neck – before suddenly dissolving into laughter. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, with Sam joining in a moment later.</p>
<p>“You commanded legions? Won many victories?” Sam asked after an amicable silence fell among them.</p>
<p>Steve dug into his food, safe in the knowledge that it was not poisoned. “Yes,” he answered in between bites.</p>
<p>“In Numidia?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“In many countries,” Steve answered evenly.</p>
<p>“You have a great name,” Natasha stated. “Pierce must kill your name before he kills you.”</p>
<p>Steve silently nodded. He was safe for now – and it reinforced Peggy’s words that Pierce would not attempt to kill him unless he was in the gladiatorial ring – or until the mob grew tired of him. So long as Steve held the mob’s favor, he was neigh untouchable.</p>
<p>But the same could not be said about Bucky.</p>
<p>And Steve continued to worry. It had been easy, to let revenge consume him. To dismiss Peggy’s words about something to live for as a dream. But that unsteady tower of rage came crumbling down the moment he came face-to-face with Bucky last night.</p>
<p>It was also the moment he came face-to-face with the fact that his actions were rippling within the Empire. That there was a firestorm brewing, and he had become the catalyst for a possible outright rebellion.</p>
<p>What Peggy and her allied Senators were planning in the shadows could possibly bring the downfall of the Imperial Throne. But Steve wasn’t so sure that it would bring about the Empire as a Republic once again.</p>
<p>The mob loved him only because he killed and defied their Emperor. He was cast as a ‘hero’ against the ‘villainous’ Pierce. Steve wondered if the people of the City or the Empire truly understood just who they were following, and why – if they were truly informed citizens.</p>
<p>Even if they weren’t he owed it to his friends to at least inform them of the truth.</p>
<p>“This is more than just a name,” Steve quietly stated. Neither Sam or Natasha had agreed to this – and yet, they were risking their lives to help him. Taste his food, guard him while he slept – or at least stared at the ceiling at night – and now, providing threat assessments.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you involved—”</p>
<p>The dubious looks that both of them silenced him for a moment.</p>
<p>“Sam… Nat…” he began again. “I may have led many people, claimed many victories, but I am no better than Pierce. I conquered with the sword, spilled blood of those trying to defend their homes from the Empire. Pierce just did so with words and more subtlety.”</p>
<p>“But you brought peace among the lands that the Empire expanded upon,” Natasha stated. “Trust me when I say, that even if conquering and expansion of the Empire’s borders were the intentional consequences, getting rid of HYDRA was better.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like this Pierce did nothing but talk sweet honey into ears,” Sam commented. “At least that’s what I’ve been hearing all around this place – from the guards, to the suppliers. You physically did something about the threat, Steve. Your actions had direct consequences. So don’t go saying that you don’t want us involved. We’re all in this, whether you like it or not.”</p>
<p>Steve stared at him, speechless for a few long seconds. He couldn’t help the faint smile that quirked up the edges of his lips. “Sam, Nat,” he said. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“And if you are worried about your beloved, Steve,” Natasha said, waving her spoon at him like a matron lecturing unruly children, “Don’t. I don’t know what happened, but some of the birds around here have indicated that he was dismissed from service. That’s unsettled a lot of people – most of the guards here included. It seems that your beloved was a popular leader, for a Praetorian Guard. They won’t be able to kill him easily.”</p>
<p>“And if everything Natasha’s told you and me about these Praetorian Guards is true, and of what you know your self,” Sam continued, “they’re greatly feared among the people. The fact that your beloved made people feel safer when the Guards are around, says a lot about him. A shakeup in the Guards’ leadership right now means that Pierce is more rattled than ever.”</p>
<p>“Time to take advantage of that, Steve,” Natasha finished up, grinning.</p>
<p>“Pierce won’t fight fair,” Steve softly stated.</p>
<p>“No, he won’t,” Sam agreed, as Natasha nodded.</p>
<p>“Then neither will we,” Steve declared.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>One week later…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with the reassurance and knowledge that his friends were with him for however long it took, the next time Steve saw the underground of the Colosseum and the structure itself was a week later. In the interim between his debut and declaration, to the next match, he had kept his skills up by sparring with Natasha and Sam.</p>
<p>A few others had also taken up sparring with him – friendly for the most part. None dare to voice their opinions about the Empire or Pierce. It was assumed by most people that even without Steve’s declaration, the Emperor would have his own spies embedded within the gladiators.</p>
<p>If Piece did send spies to live and walk among the gladiators, they were well hidden enough that neither Steve, Natasha, or Sam could detect them. Each night, Steve went to sleep, wondering if he was going to wake up to see the dawn. Each morning, he woke up, wondering if he was going to see the entire light of day.</p>
<p>It was a harsh reality to live by, but he did so day after day, night after night. The next battle that called for Fury’s gladiators did not happen until Fury notified them this morning. And even then, it was only a solo fight – Steve versus whomever the Emperor wanted him to fight.</p>
<p>Yet, in the week that passed, there were also quite the murmurs of rumors floating around – especially concerning the Praetorian Guards. It wasn’t through Fury or the other gladiators, but through the person who served the food for the gladiators that Steve caught a hint of the rumors.</p>
<p>The Senate had somehow gathered enough votes and power to call for an inquiry into some concerns regarding the Praetorian Guards. It wasn’t about the Guards’ reinforcement of the City’s militia in their patrols. Rumors had it that it was about some dark, bloody affairs from a few years ago.</p>
<p>Affairs that involved a purported Praetorian Guard aliased as the Winter Soldier.</p>
<p>It was an alias that Steve was somewhat familiar with. And he was not the only one to have heard of this ‘legendary’ Winter Soldier. The supposed Hand of the Emperor – specifically serving Emperor Chester Philips-Carter.</p>
<p>In his early days within the Imperial Army, Steve had picked up on the stories about how the fearsome Praetorian Guards had gotten their reputation. One of the more common stories stated that it was through a Guard who had served faithfully through several wars waged by the Emperor – earning the alias of the Winter Soldier.</p>
<p>The soldier who never rested, even when there was peace.</p>
<p>Another story revolved around the same Winter Soldier, except that it was a much darker tale. It told of the Winter Soldier – the assassin who ensured that the oaths the Guards swore were kept, the laws obeyed, and any dissonant voices were silenced. The blood split by the Winter Soldier was so numerous that even the canals running through the City had to be drained dry to physically wash it of the stench of the dead.</p>
<p>Steve thought the stories were just that – stories. Bucky had even told him he found the stories to be a little absurd.</p>
<p>Senior Praetorian Guards members had been called in to the inquiry, pulling the best from protection duties at the Colosseum. That in turn had halted all fights and battles that pitted the gladiators against whatever blood-mages had been captured. Without the best Praetorians at the Colosseum to ensure that the wards were held up and sustained, non-magical fights had to take place for the interim of the week.</p>
<p>That was until now – until Steve’s solo fight became the first to divert the mob’s attention away from the trouble brewing between the Senate, the Imperial Family, and the feared Praetorian Guards.</p>
<p>Even as much as Steve disliked politics, preferring the straightforward nature of a battle or fight, he was not naive enough to understand what was going on. As frustrating as his conversation with Peggy had been a week ago, he hoped that she and her daughter were safe.</p>
<p>Natasha had speculated that someone had dug up some dark history of the Guards after Bucky was dismissed. As a possible attempt at protest. Or even better yet – to diminish the power that Pierce wielded through the fear that the citizens had of the Praetorians.</p>
<p>At present, Steve was sitting with his friends in the area where the gladiators took their meals. Movement out of the corner of his eyes had Steve glancing over to his left, only to see Fury approaching.</p>
<p>“Finish up that meal fast, Rogers,” Fury stated without preamble. “Your single match has been accelerated to begin in one hour. I’ve already got a trusted runner to go get Stark, but he might not be here in time.”</p>
<p>Steve frowned but did as he was told. Concern was shining through both Sam and Natasha’s eyes, but there was nothing they could do. After the past week of rumors, it was not surprising that Pierce was trying everything in his power to ensure that Steve was killed – and killed quickly.</p>
<p>What better way than to arrange for, and accelerate a match that was scheduled for noon to an earlier time. The criers that announced the daily matches near the Colosseum would be hard pressed to spread the word quickly enough to allow the mob to gather in sufficient numbers.</p>
<p>As soon as he was done, he got up, with Natasha and Sam following him. Both accompanied Fury and him to the Colosseum. Citizens and tourists alike that they passed on their way there were surprised to see him. More than a few ran off – most likely to tell others that whatever fight he was going to be in today, was to start soon.</p>
<p>When they got underground, Tony was surprisingly already there. “Tony,” Steve greeted, extending a hand out for the armorer to shake.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Tony answered, smiling.</p>
<p>Steve saw some grimness and tightness in that smile. He wondered if more Praetorian Guards had paid Tony’s place a visit after they had left – or if Tony had bad news to bear about how Bucky was doing.</p>
<p>He had not seen or heard from Bucky since that night.</p>
<p>Steve certainly had not wanted to leave Bucky there in that manner, but he had no choice. It was also obvious from his friends’ comments earlier in the week that little needed to be said about what Bucky meant to him; and how much that reunion – however brief and bittersweet it was – had meant to him.</p>
<p>“We figured Pierce was going to unleash some petty tricks after the hell that was unleashed upon him,” the armorer continued.</p>
<p>“We?” Sam questioned before any of them could.</p>
<p>“What hell?” Natasha questioned.</p>
<p>Tony seemed to ignore the questions, as he continued to say, “After discussing it, and figuring out the odds against our own mortality in throwing our full support behind you… well—”</p>
<p>“Steve.”</p>
<p>Elation filled Steve as he and the others turned to see Bucky emerging out of the dark shadows of the underground area of the Colosseum. Even with what little natural light streamed into the underground, it was mostly torches that lit the place up.</p>
<p>Yet, Bucky’s physical appearance was not what Steve expected. There was a black cloth wrapped around his face, covering everything except for his oceanic-colored eyes. A beaked cowl covered the rest of Bucky’s face and hair, but it was attached to the long-sleeved black tunic he wore.</p>
<p>Dark brown or black leather armor was fitted around him, clearly displaying that he was heavily armed with an assortment of short blades. Equally dark colored breeches – longer than the usual knee ones clothed his legs. The boots that Bucky wore looked to be soft, pliable materials – not the standard ones he remembered Bucky wearing into battle as a Praetorian Guard.</p>
<p>Even then, in the firelight of the underground, Bucky’s eyes were glittering with keenness – almost a hunger-like look to hunt. Gone was the haunted, exhausted countenance of Bucky – a far cry and change from what Steve had seen.</p>
<p>“Bu—” Steve began.</p>
<p>“Nomad is employed as my bodyguard, and by extension will also be ensuring your safety, Rogers,” Tony cut in, shaking his head ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Steve nodded, understanding the need to ensure that Bucky’s name was not even said among them down here. Nevertheless, to see his former lover – no, Steve would consider Bucky his everything – standing there was heartening. It made the bittersweet kiss just slightly less bitter—</p>
<p>That was, if Bucky would have him again.</p>
<p>With that thought, it was then that Steve realized that he could not read Bucky at all. Gone were the nobility, the pride, and the honor that Steve was used to seeing. All he saw now was an utter coldness that was dissonant against the warmth he remembered.</p>
<p>“Clear for now, Stark,” Bucky stated. “I couldn’t find out who Steve’s opponent is. There are two drakes, and they’re being prepared for the fight. But I don’t think that they’re the main opponents. There’s an area on the far side that is too heavily guarded by Praetorians. My guess, a blood-mage. Powerful one at that.”</p>
<p>Steve felt his blood drain a little, the same time Sam’s heartfelt curse said out loud echoed within his heart. One drake – a male dragon and much smaller than an actual dragon – had been a headache enough to fight with a few of the Imperial Army aiding him. Two, alone and against a blood-mage as well were not good odds.</p>
<p>“More powerful than Mage Natasha here?” Tony questioned, before Steve could.</p>
<p>The cool, calculating look that passed between Bucky and Natasha was frosty enough that Steve could have sworn that the air around all of them felt just a little colder than what it had been a moment ago. But that moment passed as Bucky silently shook his head, indicating that he did not have a conclusive answer.</p>
<p>“Perimeter check then, Nomad, while I make sure the General’s armor and shield is up to snuff to fight against someone of Mage Natasha’s calibre. And… the sideshow of drakes as well,” Tony surprisingly ordered.</p>
<p>“Sir,” was all that Bucky stated.</p>
<p>“Natasha, go with him,” Fury surprisingly rumbled.</p>
<p>“Uh, is that wise, Fury?” Sam immediately asked, glancing at both Natasha and Bucky.</p>
<p>As much as Steve wanted to also question the wisdom of Fury’s suggestion, he remained silent. Both he and Sam knew about Natasha’s… hatred was too strong of a word… dislike of the Praetorian Guards.</p>
<p>The first time Natasha and Bucky met was during the aftermath of the battle. The second was at Tony’s emporium – and Natasha had reacted by building a spell. Putting the two together for a perimeter patrol was not the best idea—</p>
<p>“I can’t think of a better idea of having the two deadliest people I know out there, making sure you’re not going to die before you get out there and win the adoration of the crowds, Rogers,” Tony stated, though the lightheartedness seemed a little forced.</p>
<p>No other argument was made for or against, and a moment later, Bucky left, with Natasha trailing after him. Steve wished that the second farewell between him and Bucky was not as abrupt or completely distant as if they were strangers, but he knew the dangers.</p>
<p>There would be time later to mend what they had; Steve was determined to survive to make sure it happened.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“How uncomfortable am I making you?”</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t even deign to spare the mage – and apparently Steve’s friend – a glance. “Very,” he simply answered.</p>
<p>The two of them stopped at a small grating that served as a window to look up and into the Colosseum. Bucky could see nothing out in the expanse that would give him any further indications of what Steve was potentially facing today—</p>
<p>“Natasha,” Steve’s mage friend stated.</p>
<p>Bucky glanced over to see her extended hand out. He took it and firmly shook it. “Nomad,” he answered in kind.</p>
<p>It was clear from the look in Natasha’s eyes that Steve had told his friends a little about him. But, he considered the impression he had left in their first meeting a week ago in Stark’s emporium to speak for himself than whatever they heard from Steve.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Natasha said, as they dropped hands. “I’ll consider you at least friendly enough for now, since you’re not dangling a phylactery at me and demanding that I force myself into obedience with it.”</p>
<p>“All the same to you,” he said, willing himself to remain calm in the face of a powerful mage standing not tethered to a phylactery in front of him. “Thank you for not shocking me with a lightning spell through your hand.”</p>
<p>The grin she gave him was both humorous and full of teeth. Deciding to ignore the challenging smile, Bucky silently gestured with a tilt of his head for them to continue.</p>
<p>Winding around the various gladiators getting ready or in the midst of returning from the arena, Bucky led Natasha to where he had spotted the drakes. Slipping into the shadows, he watched as the handlers secured the last of the bindings to the sedated drakes. One of the handlers shouted for a runner to get the crew that would load each drake up to their appropriate spot within the arena.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how much time he would get, but he was a little glad that he didn’t have to explain to Natasha what he was intending to do. She tapped his shoulder, the concealing spell wrapped around her hand enveloping both of them.</p>
<p>Together, they quietly made their way to the first drake’s cage. Bucky pulled out the strongest blade he had found and ‘brought’ from Stark. Drake hides were not as tough as dragon hides, but it was still quite an effort to stab into them.</p>
<p>With Natasha maintaining the sedation spell on the drake, along with concealment, Bucky worked quickly. The anatomy of a dragon, drake, or wyverns was not entirely known, but since it was like all other creatures – it’s underbelly was most likely the most vulnerable part.</p>
<p>He stabbed the underside of the drake with as much force and strength as he could muster. The drake bucked slightly, but remained magically sedated.</p>
<p>His blade slid between the left hind leg and belly, and he dragged the blade forward as much as he could. It was a wound that could be easily concealed in the darkness of the underground, but wide enough to make the creature slowly bleed out.</p>
<p>He could already hear the hissing of the poisonous blood begin to work its way down his blade, and immediately pulled it out and away. Half of it was already melted and gone. The stench was awful, but Natasha quickly concealed it with a barely noticeable wind spell.</p>
<p>The sounds of the handlers and the moving crews alerted them to their return. Bucky glanced over at Natasha and saw her shake her head. They couldn’t get to the second drake – one would have to be enough. Bucky hoped that it would be.</p>
<p>But, he also had a more immediate concern. He had to dispose the blade and the blood left on it somewhere safe – even he was not cruel enough to leave it somewhere, where anyone could get to it.</p>
<p>Natasha’s light touch on his arm drew his attention away. She led them to a more quiet area within the busy place, and slowly dropped the concealment spell as the handlers and the crew began to drag the still-sedated drakes away.</p>
<p>“Let me see the blade,” Natasha said.</p>
<p>Bucky cautiously handed it to her, making sure the poisonous blood did not drip on either of them. He was curious as to what kind of spells she knew that could conceal or get rid of such a poisonous type of blood—</p>
<p>His eyes widened as she quickly brought up her hand that she had cut into, to access her powers. A drop of her own blood touched the drake’s blood, and it was quickly absorbed into her armor—</p>
<p>“What the—”</p>
<p>“It’s the only way,” she hissed, glaring at him. Flipping the now clean, but broken blade back towards him – hilt first – she pressed it against his hand.</p>
<p>He took it, and sheathed it.</p>
<p>She continued to say, “Stark’s weapons are distinctive, too identifiable. Burying that in the sand, or even throwing it into the canals would have poisoned the water—”</p>
<p>“I know,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Emperor! Emperor! Emperor!”</p>
<p>Both of them fell silent in their argument as the overwhelming chants of the mob above drew their attention. Everyone else was already gravitating towards the small windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fight.</p>
<p>Bucky remained where he was, as did Natasha. They could barely see out into the arena from where they were, but he didn’t want to be caught up in the mob down below if something were to happen to Steve.</p>
<p>“People of the Empire!” the Master of Ceremonies’ voice boomed. “On the seventh day of Antioch, we can celebrate the 67<sup>th</sup> day of the Games. And, in his majestic charity, our Emperor has deigned this day to favor the people of the Empire with an historical match. Our Emperor is pleased to bring you one of the most powerful blood-mages to have faithfully served in the Imperial Army—”</p>
<p>Bucky felt his blood drain. “Not Daisy—” he began.</p>
<p>“—Mage Wanda Maximoff, and her brother, Pietro.”</p>
<p>Bucky bit off the litany of curses that threatened to escape his lips. He would have preferred Steve to not fight any mages solo, even if Daisy had the capability to completely level the Colosseum and kill everyone within it. But Wanda…</p>
<p>“How powerful is she?” Natasha’s sharp question brought his focus back from his worrying thoughts.</p>
<p>“Steve thinks she’s the most powerful mage we had in the Army,” he stated, glancing over at her. “He’s right. But only because she was leashed to her brother as a requirement.”</p>
<p>He ran a finger from his right breast down to his left hip. “That’s the scar I received from her backlash.”</p>
<p>“With a phylactery,” was all Natasha stated, eyes glittering with anger that was not directed at him.</p>
<p>“With a phylactery,” he confirmed.</p>
<p>“I can’t help Steve from here,” Natasha said after a moment, as he saw her squint ever so slightly. “The wards your jackbooted friends put up are too strong for me to penetrate. At least too strong for the amount of blood I’m willing to expend… even with drake’s blood augmenting me—”</p>
<p>“Why’d you do it? Why absorb that poison? You know it’ll slowly kill you,” he said. The cheers for Steve’s introduction nearly drowned out his questions to her.</p>
<p>“No one wants to live forever,” she cryptically stated.</p>
<p>That was all that he got out of her as the crowds – even down here – became a little too loud for either of them to hear each other. As much as Bucky <em>wanted</em> to move closer – to watch and see, he remained where he was.</p>
<p>Natasha suddenly lifting up his left hand with hers, startled him. He glanced over to see her push the sleeve of his tunic back ever so slightly, exposing a small amount of skin between his gloves and sleeve.</p>
<p>Her eyes had a far away look to them. She was using a far-sight spell to peek into someone’s vision to see the match. But one of her eyes became unfocused as she glanced down to see the tiniest silver embedded into his skin.</p>
<p>Bucky ignored the startled look she gave him, and reached over to firmly wrap her hand around his exposed left wrist. Moments later, his own vision was replaced by the spectator watching from the center of the seats – directly opposite of where the Emperor and the rest of the family sat.</p>
<p>The spectator was focused on the match, but Bucky had enough agency to at least take a peek at the Imperial Family. Peggy was there, as was Sharon, looking exhausted. Pierce was lounging in his chair, with Rumlow standing beside him in the Commander of the Praetorian Guards’ uniform.</p>
<p>A surprising and most disheartening addition to those within the vicinity of the Imperial Family was Daisy. She looked absolutely miserable. Bucky couldn’t help but frown as he saw that it was not Coulson standing next to her, but Ward. Daisy’s phylactery was around Ward’s neck—</p>
<p>“They’re poisoned,” Natasha’s statement, barely heard by him, drew him back to the actual spectacle.</p>
<p>Bucky immediately focused his eyes on the twins. Both Pietro and Wanda were warily circling Steve, after having attacked him several times with what looked to be fire spells. As sure-footed as the two were in the arena, he could see the signs of poisoning within the two – based on the tiny ticking movement from Wanda alone. It looked as if she were trying to get rid of a periodic itch, but couldn’t.</p>
<p>For all of his knowledge about assassination via poison, Bucky didn’t know what kind of poison it was. But it was clear that it was killing the two rather slowly, while most likely making them see things that weren’t there.</p>
<p>Then, the drakes were suddenly unleashed to both the delight and horror of the mob. Bucky immediately wrenched his wrist from Natasha’s grip. The vision faded with him seeing Pietro being jumped upon and devoured by the healthy drake.</p>
<p>The crowd screamed in horror, and cheered in delight.</p>
<p>Everything he had done, every person he had killed – as the Winter Soldier and in the war, was justified or by orders. He knew he had been able to prevent deaths – needless ones – with his actions. Standing here, just <em>watching</em> and unable to do a thing—</p>
<p>“She won’t absorb or use the drakes’ blood,” Natasha’s voice brought him back to the present. “Even poisoned, she knows how dangerous it is. Steve will have a fair chance to fight her now.”</p>
<p>The mage sounded hoarse, and Bucky reached out to steady her with a hand on her shoulder. They may have had a wide sea’s worth of differences that could not be mended, but he knew that the drake’s blood she had recklessly absorbed herself was beginning to affect her.</p>
<p>Bucky reached into a tiny pocket between his tunic and leather armor. He held up the tiny, intricately carved phylactery. It had belonged to his mother, but Natasha did not need to know that.</p>
<p>There were no words he needed to say with his offer to Natasha. If she was as well-versed in what a phylactery was capable of, as he suspected she was, then she knew as well as he did that this was the only way forward.</p>
<p>It was the only way to prolong her slow, agonizing death by dragon blood poisoning.</p>
<p>Drakes and actual dragons themselves were the only creatures that blood-mages could not successfully absorb or fully use their blood for spell work. It was poison – anathema as soon as it touched a mage’s skin during any type of spell invocation. It had the same effects as one without magic would experience in killing a dragon or drake.</p>
<p>The absorbed blood writhing around Natasha’s armor was being held back for the time being, but the wards constructed into that armor were not strong enough alone. A phylactery offered Natasha additional wards and more time to live – but it also would bind her to the holder.</p>
<p>Which would be him.</p>
<p>With all things considered, Bucky had been surprised that Natasha had agreed to the risky plan of attempting to weaken the drakes to give Steve a fighting chance of survival. It spoke volumes as to how much Natasha cared for Steve.</p>
<p>He was glad that there had been people like Natasha – even the dark-skinned man named Sam – had made sure Steve survived. It had made it easier for him to rest whenever he could – in carrying out the plan that Tony, Peggy, and the Senators had come up with to try to oust Pierce from power without resorting to outright violence.</p>
<p>He could see it in Natasha’s eyes; the defiance to not want to be bound.</p>
<p>It was also why Bucky was giving her the choice. He was not going to force her to be bound like he had ordered countless of his men and women to do so to the Praetorian Guards’ mages.</p>
<p>Natasha was a trusted friend of Steve. Bucky knew just how much Steve hated the fact that mages were bound to phylacteries.</p>
<p>Yet, there was also the will to live shining through her eyes – the refusal to die a horrific death.</p>
<p>Natasha silently reached up and clasped her hand around his that held the phylactery. Silently, she pulled him away from gathered crowd of the underground.</p>
<p>All eyes were riveted towards the fight, and none were paying attention to either him or Natasha. Without speaking, and in a much quieter, secluded and darkened area, she pressed herself against an alcove.</p>
<p>The invitation to what Bucky needed to do was clear.</p>
<p>Stepping up, Bucky pressed himself firmly against Natasha, completely covering her. She didn’t make any noise of protest, as she stared up at him. Nose nearly touching nose, and lips almost brushing across each other, it would have been an intimate encounter – had either of them intended it to be.</p>
<p>To any stray observer, it would look as if he – an underground worker or upcoming gladiator poised for a fight – were just getting his physical needs satisfied with someone. The underground area was the only place where the gladiators were not physically chained up or locked in their cell – and had the freedom to move around until their fight.</p>
<p>Bucky knew and had sometimes seen more than a few gladiators – and some workers – in darkened corners engaged in quick, rough sex. The Praetorians he had formerly commanded always made sure the paths the Imperial Family took through here to get into the arena itself to greet celebrated gladiators, were clear of such things.</p>
<p>“Does Steve know that you’re the legends that the rumors speak of? The Winter Soldier?” Natasha unexpectedly asked.</p>
<p>Her thumb poised on the edge of the top of her chest plate armor. There was a tiny sharp area for her to prick her thumb.</p>
<p>“No,” Bucky answered, feeling Natasha’s warm breath briefly engulf the cloth that covered the lower half of his face.</p>
<p>Given that he had done nothing to hide how much strength and swiftness he had put into the blow to weaken one of the two drakes, Bucky was not surprised that she had leapt to that conclusion. It also told him that the rumors of what was currently and still engulfing the Senate had spread far and wide.</p>
<p>“It is better if he remains as pure as possible,” he stated, knowing that she deserved an explanation. “To win the crowd, win the hearts of the mob. To be the one to carry out the Emperor’s final command.”</p>
<p>“And what is that command?” Natasha asked.</p>
<p>“To bring about the Republic,” he answered, slowly and carefully bringing up his hand that held the phylactery. “The Empress has asked that I take up my former role, as a part of her plan to ensure that the Republic returns to the Empire.”</p>
<p>“A noble dream, even if one borne of blood,” she answered, and pricked her thumb on the tiny blade on her armor.</p>
<p>Instead of the bead of blood sliding down her thumb, it instead hovered ever so slightly up in the air between them. Then, it slowly floated its way to the phylactery before slipping in. Droplets of black drake’s blood followed the drop of red, slowly bleeding out of the armor.</p>
<p>Natasha’s breaths became slightly labored, as she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. There was nothing Bucky could do for her, except to keep her pinned against the alcove so she didn’t collapse.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few long minutes, with only the sounds of the underground, of the cheers, and of the gasps from those watching Steve fight, filling their ears. When the process was done, Bucky gently closed the phylactery.</p>
<p>“It is why there must be the light and hope for the people to remain,” he stated, finally answering her statement. “Why did you absorb the blood?”</p>
<p>“Because I am as complicit in what happened to Steve’s family as you are,” Natasha stated, bitterly smiling. “My sister joined your Praetorian Guards. I refused to. I ran, but the bond of blood and sisterly love was never broken between us. I sometimes used far-sight to peek into my sister’s eyes and to silently talk to her – aid her in battle.”</p>
<p>Her smile disappeared as her eyes took on a faraway look. “The final time I saw through her eyes, was at a farm. Golden fields of wheat, poplar trees that grew so tall that I could scarcely believe it. She had been sent to the home of a farmer who had an elderly mother, and a young girl no older than nine or ten. My sister and her compatriots killed all of them – and then ran – when they saw you.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s breath hitched for a moment. Natasha’s eyes were staring directly into his now. Try as he might, he could not look away.</p>
<p>“My sister was Yelena Belova, Praetorian Barnes,” she stated. “I saw through her eyes – I felt you kill her. For the longest of times, I thought you were the one without honor. Until I learned – heard – Steve’s story. Until I realized that my sister dishonored all of her accomplishments as a Praetorian Guard by obeying Pierce’s order to kill Steve’s family – an innocent family.”</p>
<p>She then leaned forward slightly and kissed him through the fabric that covered his mouth. “Thank you,” she murmured against the fabric and his lips. “I know you will uphold and carry out your promises when the time comes. Including killing me when the drake’s blood becomes too much for me to bear.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Wanda collapsed to her knees, clarity shining through her eyes for a few moments as Steve stood over her. With her brother dead from the drakes, all of the backlash that she had accumulated from the spells she had slung at Steve had folded into the drakes themselves.</p>
<p>But she was staring at him, wide-eyed with fear.</p>
<p>Steve could not – would not kill her, no matter how much in the grip of madness she had been in, or still was. He lowered his sword and shield, and looked up towards Pierce.</p>
<p>The crowd was chanting for him to kill, but he wanted to see what Pierce would do. Peggy had a worried and clearly tired countenance about her. Sharon was staring wide-eyed at her stepfather, who stood up.</p>
<p>Pierce held out his arm, hand curled and thumb poised at the neutral position. As the shouts for ‘kill’ increased, then was quickly silence, the mob waited with baited breath—</p>
<p>The Emperor pointed his thumb down.</p>
<p>The crowd roared their approval. Steve tossed his sword away – it was blunted and would not provide a clean death. Yet, as he raised his shield over Wanda, he refused to bring his shield down. He couldn’t kill her – no matter what.</p>
<p>Wanda did not deserve this, and neither did her brother.</p>
<p>Disgusted, Steve lowered his arms, and hooked his shield against his back. He glared at the Emperor, as the crowds feel eerily silent for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Captain, oh captain! The Merciful Captain!” someone shouted, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>There were some laughter, before that was completely drowned out by the roaring cheers of the mob. The blast of the horns announcing the advent of the Emperor were barely heard.</p>
<p>Steve turned from Wanda, hoping that there was someone down below who would care for her wounds, and possibly smuggle her out of the City. With the horns and the Praetorian Guards streaming out, he knew that Pierce was wanting to talk to him.</p>
<p>Or kill him.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t care either way, and silently waited as the Guards formed a square perimeter around him. The silver shields with the blood red star were not as blinding as before, due to today being a cloudy day, but they were still brightly reflective.</p>
<p>Pierce emerged. Sharon was not with him, nor was Peggy. But Steve recognized Rumlow, even under all that not-so-ceremonial armor. The swagger and arrogance of the man was hard to miss.</p>
<p>Steve curled his hands into fists, but forced himself to relax as Pierce approached.</p>
<p>“What am I going to do with you?” Pierce questioned in a conversational tone. “You simply won’t die. Are we so different, you and I? You take life when you have to, as I do.”</p>
<p>He refused to be baited by Pierce, and instead, said, “I have only one more life to take. Then it is done.”</p>
<p>“Then take it now,” Pierce said, taking a half-step forward – putting himself well within Steve’s reach.</p>
<p>It was tempting. The ease and swiftness in which Steve knew he could unhook his shield and smash it directly into Pierce’s face. The Praetorian Guards wouldn’t be able to save their usurper of Emperor in time. It was incredibly tempting—</p>
<p>Steve turned away.</p>
<p>As tempting as it was, he stayed his hand. Finding something to live for was a powerful thing – and he had to thank his friends for it. Knowing that Bucky was still alive, waiting for him to return safe and sound, was enough to stop him from killing Pierce right then and there.</p>
<p>“They tell me that your mother squealed like a pig when they nailed her to the cross,” Pierce taunted as Steve stopped at the edge of the perimeter. “And your daughter, moaned like a whore when they ravaged her again, and again… and again.”</p>
<p>Steve’s hands curled up into fists again. They were lies – pure lies. He knew they were lies, and yet… they still tore at his heart.</p>
<p>He took a few deep breaths before turning slightly back, and calmly stated, “The time for honoring yourself will soon be at an end, sire.”</p>
<p>Bowing ever so slightly, Steve then returned his attention to the Praetorian Guard blocking his way back underground. He found that he knew the guard – but only by sight.</p>
<p>Maria Hill had often been trusted by Bucky to command and position the mages during the war. She was just as good of a tactician and strategist as both he and Bucky had been. To see her standing before him—</p>
<p>Her unexpected step to the side startled him slightly. He had not seen any command from Pierce out of the corner of his eyes that indicated that the Guards could let him leave.</p>
<p>But as she continued to stand to the side, Steve took her generosity for what it was worth and passed through, unmolested and unhindered. The cheers of the mob accompanied his apparent release into ‘freedom’.</p>
<p>As he walked down the ramp and away, he hoped that Hill would not be severely punished for her disobedience. Yet, he also took heart that Hill had not been the only Praetorian within the perimeter to look uncomfortable, if not somewhat defiant of the Emperor.</p>
<p>It was clear that a rebellion was brewing. But Steve didn’t know if he or his friends would live long enough to see it begin or see it through.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Nightfall, Stark’s emporium…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fought with him in the war, Barnes. Is he always like this?”</p>
<p>Bucky raised an eyebrow as he glanced over to see Stark shake his head and look away from Steve. “Becoming ill, are we Stark?” he questioned.</p>
<p>Steve was pacing back and forth in Stark’s emporium. It was something that Bucky was used to, since Steve did it often enough during the war. He knew better than to go over and stop Steve from his pacing, as Steve was lost deep in thoughts. Tactics and strategy governed Steve’s thoughts at the moment. Bucky knew that when Steve was ready, he would tell the rest of them.</p>
<p>After what happened today, Bucky was sure that Steve was more incensed and angry than anything else. That whatever was going through his former lover’s thoughts were mostly ways to kill Pierce for what he had done.</p>
<p>“I think I might be able learn to juggle four knives if Steve keeps pacing until dawn,” Sam commented from where he was standing - juggling three knives of varying sizes.</p>
<p>Only Fury and Natasha looked as unconcerned as Bucky felt. Fury was examining a spear with some interest, while Natasha had found an armored bracer fascinating.</p>
<p>“You, sir, are a terrible apprentice,” Stark grumbled to Bucky. “Can’t even catch the best of my customers’ interests—”</p>
<p>“This cannot become a prolonged engagement.”</p>
<p>“He speaks,” Stark said, leaping off the table he had been sitting on. “Didn’t need to begin carving a moving statue of the pacing thinker.”</p>
<p>Steve wore a puzzled look at Stark’s sarcastic exclamation. Bucky caught Steve’s eyes and shook his head slightly, indicating that Steve should just ignore Stark.</p>
<p>“After what happened today, Pierce is going to want to settle this quickly,” Steve explained, before pulling out something that he had tucked within his armor and tunic.</p>
<p>It was a small leather pouch, and it was no bigger than the palm of Steve’s hand. Bucky’s heart constricted slightly as he saw Steve pull out two tiny clay figurines. One of a woman, and the other of a girl.</p>
<p>They were prayer figurines, representing Steve’s mother and daughter.</p>
<p>But those figurines were apparently not the only things to have been placed in the pouch. Steve also pulled out a thin, rolled up piece of parchment, before putting the figurines away.</p>
<p>“Cicero found and gave this to me, as I was walking back to the quarters,” Steve said, holding up the paper. “The Howling Legions are camped at Arden. Five hundred strong so far. More from the scattered Army are assembling each day.”</p>
<p>“Steve, you can’t—” Bucky began.</p>
<p>He unfolded his arms and stood up from where he had been half-sitting and half-leaning against another table within Stark’s emporium. What Steve was suggesting – bringing an army to the doorsteps of the City – was beyond reasonable—</p>
<p>“Pierce is not going to abdicate, even with the influence of the Senate pressing down upon him, Bucky—” Steve began.</p>
<p>“Steve, the Senate can accumulate that power,” Stark interrupted. “They just need time—”</p>
<p>“Which I, Sam, Natasha, and the others participating in his Games <em>do not have</em>,” Steve answered. “I may not know Pierce as well as either of you, but I know that he will not let the Senate be sidelined by distractions, by scandals—whatever is happening there.”</p>
<p>Waving the paper slightly, Bucky heard Steve continue to say, “The Emperor – our Emperor charged me with this task. He specifically stated it in front of Pierce, Peggy, and I, because he wants the Imperial Family <em>and</em> the Army to work together to bring about the transition. We need the Army—”</p>
<p>“You’re talking about bloodshed in the streets, Steve—” Bucky warned, becoming slightly angry at just how reckless Steve’s thoughts were.</p>
<p>“Not if we can prove to the Praetorian Guards that Pierce coerced Peggy to make him Emperor.” Steve began. “Cicero’s missive tells just how quickly the Imperial Army was scattered in the aftermath. Someone or some people must have heard or seen—”</p>
<p>“And they’re probably all dead, Steve,” Bucky cut in.</p>
<p>Steve fell silent, looking at him with confusion and betrayal.Bucky could see that Steve was silently imploring him to explain why he was constantly shutting down every single one of his ideas.</p>
<p>Bucky had never done that to Steve during the war. They had their disagreements, modifications to ideas, but never the complete dismissal of ideas.</p>
<p>“It’s too dangerous for Peggy to remain there. Especially with Sharon,” Steve quietly stated. “She told me she was living in fear, unable to speak out—”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Stark cut in. “Which means we may have been had—”</p>
<p>“Not entirely,” Bucky stated, mentally bracing himself.</p>
<p>For all of his nights in slipping among the shadows, confronting, and silently ensuring the safety of the Senators that Peggy conspired with, there was some protections he made sure none of them knew about. Even Stark was not fully in the know – as the man had more than just Fury and his gladiators as customers.</p>
<p>“I managed to slip back into the Praetorian Guards’ hall and steal some records related to what they’re currently investigating and debating in the Senate,” Bucky half-lied. “I gave some of those documents to more neutral Senators to introduce onto the floor. To protect the Senators that you, Stark, along with Peggy, have been discussing plans with.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all Stark said, blinking in surprise.</p>
<p>Bucky considered the truth was far worse: he rewrote the records himself from memory – of all the deeds that he had committed as the Hand of the Emperor, the Winter Soldier. Of the actual records themselves, he was quite sure that Rumlow or even Pierce had already burned them.</p>
<p>“That still doesn’t change the fact that Peggy and Sharon are still in danger,” Steve evenly stated.</p>
<p>Steve resumed his pacing, though it was not as intense as it had been. “Regardless,” Steve began. “If we can find some way, or someone friendly enough to destroy Peggy’s phylactery—”</p>
<p>“You can’t destroy Peggy’s phylactery,” Bucky interrupted.</p>
<p>“What?” Steve questioned, looking a little incensed. “Why? Bucky—she’s being <em>controlled</em> by fear, threatened, and has her magic bound against her will—”</p>
<p>“This is not about binding a mage’s power to temper, Steve—” Bucky ground out.</p>
<p>“The hell it is,” Steve stated, anger flashing across his eyes. “Did the Emperor, or even Pierce give her a choice in the matter?! No! Because choices like that are apparently not for blood-mages, even one as an Empress!”</p>
<p>“Steve, she <em><b>needs</b></em> a phylactery—” Bucky said, trying to keep calm and not let his frustration overtake him.</p>
<p>“Just the same that Wanda ‘needed’ one, and ‘needed’ her brother to temper her powers!” Steve yelled. “All because of the fear that governed everyone who didn’t understand magic! Fear! Fear of the unknown! Do you not see that fear caused the Imperial Family to enslave mages?!”</p>
<p>Bucky remained silent. He was well aware that the others – except for Natasha – were looking whichever way, trying to pretend that they did not just listen to that argument. Bucky didn’t care if they did.</p>
<p>Peggy’s phylactery was the only subject that he would stand his ground, and completely disagree with Steve over the fact that Steve thought phylacteries were akin to slavery. Steve hadn’t been there when it happened; what should have happened.</p>
<p>What he, Bucky, had done to save Peggy; something that even Peggy did not know about.</p>
<p>He had lied to his Emperor that day, and his Emperor had believed his lies. Fear for both Peggy’s powers, and for what HYDRA could uncover had driven him to lie to his Emperor.</p>
<p>But this… Bucky knew Steve was right. They needed to get Peggy and Sharon away from Pierce. But they could not break her phylactery. If all the mages in the world were freed, Bucky wouldn’t even care.</p>
<p>Yet, Peggy would have to remain as the only mage to be ‘leashed’ to a phylactery—</p>
<p>“Steve,” he began, the calm within him tenuous at best in his tone and thoughts.</p>
<p>“Why, Bucky?” Steve pleaded. “I remember you saying that it <em><b>was</b></em> wrong for the Praetorian Guards to use phylacteries, but that because our Emperor ordered it—”</p>
<p>“Because Peggy controls Time!” Bucky finally spat out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. - VIII -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- VIII -</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because Peggy controls Time!”</p>
<p>Steve blinked, staring at Bucky.</p>
<p>It was impossible. It had to be. Each type of magic: fire, water, earth, wind, elements of the world – even the underworld with the summoning of the deceased – was attributed to the gods. The gods had bestowed the gifts upon them to use and control as they see fit, though some called it curses.</p>
<p>Time – the control of time itself, had never manifested. Chronos’ gift was never bestowed for as long as Steve could remember – even with his formerly limited knowledge of magic.</p>
<p>Natasha had even declared it impossible to manifest, because for all the influence magic had upon the world, there was always a balance to offset good from evil. Time marched, consumed lives, and gave birth to new generations.</p>
<p>In short – Time could not be controlled by mere mortals.</p>
<p>“That’s not possible,” Natasha said, frowning.</p>
<p>“Unless…” Tony began, before Steve noticed that his eyes were riveted on Bucky’s left arm. “Shit… your arm, Barnes—” Tony didn’t even bother finishing his thoughts and immediately dove towards the pile of parchment scrolls stacked in a corner of the emporium.</p>
<p>“Stark, stop,” Bucky said.</p>
<p>Steve saw him remove the glove on his left hand before rolling up the sleeve of his tunic, revealing the silver threads embedded into his skin. Steve remembered the first time he had seen the intricately patterned whorl of silver threads that ran up Bucky’s fingers and arm, stopping at his shoulder.</p>
<p>Bucky had felt ashamed of showing what he considered a ‘physical defect’. Steve had thought it beautiful, and had told Bucky so. He had even traced his fingers along some of the patterns more than once, admiring the artistry.</p>
<p>Bucky never told him how it happened or what the silver threads were, and Steve didn’t care for the how anyways. So long as it gave Bucky full usage of his arm, then it did not need to be explained.</p>
<p>“Four years ago,” Bucky said, flexing his hand slightly so that the glint of the silver threads reflected the torches around the emporium for a moment, “There were four people who witnessed the birth of Peggy’s powers, including herself. Her powers manifested in the Gardens where she was spending time with her first husband, Prince Daniel, and her brother, Crown Prince Michael.”</p>
<p>“An assassin had somehow managed to smuggle in an asp into the Gardens. When it attacked, that was when her powers manifested in response. Everything around her was stilled. Ripples in the water, the grass beneath her feet, even the butterflies near her were frozen. It was as if the world, the bubble that encapsulated her powers… stopped. Prince Daniel died instantly, aged to death, or even frozen in time for too long. Crown Prince Michael was killed in the same manner, trying to reach his sister.”</p>
<p>“I was that fourth person,” Bucky solemnly stated, before glancing down at his left hand for a brief moment. “She was stopped, but there’s only one way for powers like that to go.”</p>
<p>“Grow,” Natasha softly stated. “Gods above, the backlash alone…”</p>
<p>Bucky silently nodded. “Stopping Peggy cost me my left arm. I was sworn to secrecy regarding Peggy’s powers. The phylactery constructed for her was able to contain her powers.”</p>
<p>“Was able to,” Steve began, feeling absolutely horrified at what he was hearing.</p>
<p>He wished that he could take back the words he had just yelled at Bucky, but there was no going back. Yet, to also realize just why Emperor Chester Philips-Carter had kept quiet about Peggy’s powers – it would have turned the tide in the war, had HYDRA even heard a whisper of a mage who could control Time.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t broken when our Emperor was assassinated, Steve,” Bucky stated. “Trusted physicians and healers who examined Pierce stated that there were no markings on Pierce. The dragon’s blood you and your Howling Legions were doused with in that battle was not real dragon’s blood. It was human blood from HYDRA’s sacrifices. Impossible to hide persistent possession spells.”</p>
<p>Bucky sighed, frustrated. “I don’t know how our Emperor was killed. But it wasn’t you, Steve, or Peggy. At least not by accident. I don’t know if Peggy’s powers ‘escaped’ phylactery containment, and I have no way to prove or test that theory.”</p>
<p>“Shit, so that’s why you were asking me all those questions about dragon’s blood those weeks ago,” Tony commented, looking slightly unnerved.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, before Steve caught his eyes upon him again. “So please, Steve. Don’t destroy Peggy’s phylactery.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Steve answered, feeling heartened and aghast at the same time.</p>
<p>Heartened at the lengths that Bucky had went to, to see if there was a way to find out how their Emperor had been assassinated. Aghast at just how destructive Peggy’s powers were – even at manifestation.</p>
<p>At the same time, there was now another facet to his understanding as to why Peggy was so fearful and relieved being bound to a phylactery – even when he had first met her. Steve’s heart wept for her – unable to wrest control upon her own abilities and power that killed both her first husband and brother.</p>
<p>“So where do you come in, Stark?” Sam questioned, bringing Steve back to the matter at hand. He saw him raise an eyebrow while crossing his arms across his chest.</p>
<p>“I fixed that arm of his,” Tony answered, gesturing to Bucky’s arm. “Then, I was dismissed from my post as Imperial Armorer. Old Chester gave me some explicit instructions though – on how to repair that arm of his, and what materials to use. Don’t know where the old fart dug up the instructions. But now that I know the how, there is one thing I need to confirm with you, Barnes. And I think it’s fair that your friends know as well.”</p>
<p>“Steve, yeah. But the others, they’re not my friends. I barely know them,” Bucky answered, giving Tony a dubious look.</p>
<p>Before Tony could retort, Bucky tiredly sighed. “If you’re asking what I think you’re asking, then the answer is: ten years,” was all Bucky stated.</p>
<p>“Aw shitting piss of the gods above,” Tony said, expression crumpling to that frustration mixed with grief and regret. “W-why?! What… that’s not fair—”</p>
<p>“Bucky? Steve cut in, stopping Tony mid-complaint.</p>
<p>Bucky’s expression closed up for a few long moments before he said, “Peggy is the only survivor of that assassination attempt. She’ll continue to live – hopefully to a ripe old age. From the moment I stopped her, the backlash took more than just my left arm. It gave me a death sentence. I only have… had… about ten years from that day. The Emperor theorized that her backlash would break through Stark’s wards and consume me at that time.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t know,” Bucky stated in a hard tone, seemingly glaring at all of them in warning. “And she will never know.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Sam asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“Because until she can control her powers, anything can set her off in the same manner of her manifestation,” Natasha surprisingly spoke up. “The Emperor must have had <em>someone</em> trying to teach her?”</p>
<p>“Pierce, believe it or not,” Bucky huffed out in a slightly disbelieving tone. “With the Emperor gone to the front, and Prince Daniel, who was also the Commander of the Praetorian Guards dead, the tasks that were assigned to Prince Daniel fell to me. I couldn’t stay to help or conduct research. The Emperor sent out a request for a scholar with arcane knowledge. Pierce answered the call.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s your first problem,” Fury stated – rather unhelpfully in Steve’s opinion.</p>
<p>“When Pierce wanted to reforge Peggy’s phylactery, the materials he requested to use were stronger than the ones that Peggy’s first phylactery was constructed from. But they were also materials that were some times used by ‘keepers’ to help their mages control their powers,” Bucky stated. “I let it go. I didn’t argue it. I thought that either Peggy’s powers were growing, and that they were about to hit the limit of what her first phylactery was able to contain – or Pierce had made a breakthrough in helping Peggy control her powers.”</p>
<p>“How often are phylacteries reconstructed?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Rarely,” Bucky answered. “Usually the manifestation stage is the strongest stage of a mage’s powers. From there, it’s easy to gauge how strong a phylactery needs to be to fully contain a mage’s powers, and any potential surges.”</p>
<p>“But not for the Empress,” Sam finished up.</p>
<p>“Not for Peggy,” Bucky confirmed.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Sam muttered. “Any chance that Pierce’s reforging was a way for him to better siphon Peggy’s powers?”</p>
<p>“Phylacteries don’t work like that,” Tony surprisingly spoke up. “The mage’s blood is in the container. Once a spell is formed and unleashed, the backlash travels through the mage’s blood and into the nearest living creature. That’s usually the wearer of the phylactery, or if the mage is strong enough to control the direction of the backlash – a hapless animal. Non-mages can drop all the blood they want into the phylactery, but that’s just more blood for the mage to work with – blood sacrifice and all.”</p>
<p>Steve saw Sam glance over at him, shrugging. It was worth a theory – that Pierce may have found a way to siphon Peggy’s powers to ‘stop’ Time in that tent, and kill their Emperor himself.</p>
<p>“Regardless, it still doesn’t solve our problem of how to get Peggy and Sharon out of harm’s way,” Steve said, before catching Bucky’s eyes.</p>
<p>The fact that Bucky never told him that he only had ten years – less than six now – to live was heartbreaking. But Steve tried to push that to the side as best as he could for the moment, asking, “And Bucky, can we talk later? In private?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bucky answered, nodding. “Yeah… I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Tony looked as if he wanted to say something clever to Bucky’s answer, but then thought against it. Instead, the armorer asked, “Any chance we can ask Peggy to just expend her powers to kill Pierce by old age? It would solve all of our problems—”</p>
<p>“Gods above, did you not even try to catch a glimpse of the Imperial Family these past few days, Stark?” Natasha surprisingly spoke up, angry. “The Empress is frightened. Anything – and I mean <em>anything</em> has the potential to set her powers off. She can potentially kill thousands.”</p>
<p>“We still need to find some way to reach her and her daughter—” Sam began.</p>
<p>But none of them ever got to finish the discussion. One moment, it was just them within Tony’s emporium. The next, they were surrounded completely by Praetorian Guards with swords held to their necks.</p>
<p>Steve held himself still, feeling the sharp edge of the blade dig slightly into his neck, drawing a thin trickle of blood. It was eerily similar to how Emperor Chester Philips-Carter had ended up dead—</p>
<p>“Steven Grant Rogers,” the chilling voice of Pierce stated from the entrance.</p>
<p>Steve glanced over, eyes seeing and following Pierce’s approach. “You should have taken that chance to kill me,” Pierce stated, stopping before him. “It is now too late. You and your compatriots are under arrest for conspiracy and treason against the Imperial Family and Empire.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>Four years ago…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He had been charged with his mission, his order, and he would carry it out to the best of his abilities. Even if it meant his own life was to be ruined.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With that thought firmly settled in his mind, Bucky pulled out his boot knife with his right hand. He raised it up, and glanced at his left hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had been only ten when he had done this for the first – and what he hoped was the last time. It was the screams of his mother, begging for him to end it that he had done what she had requested him to do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It had not worked – both his sister and mother had been killed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Were there any other way, he knew that he would have taken it. But he didn’t know how long this unexpected spell that Peggy unleashed with her nascent powers would last. There was no time to send for help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky was oath-sworn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could not let Peggy die.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had to use it – or die trying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky brought his blade against his left thumb and sliced up. The droplets of blood dribbled out, coating the knife in a thin layer of his blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He then threw it at the asp with uncanny-like accuracy. It passed into the ‘bubble’, and continued on, sinking directly into the asp’s head. The snake fell to the ground, dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky’s thumb was still bleeding, but he only need a single drop. That single drop was already traveling towards Peggy, willed by him to do so.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could <b>feel</b> the strength – the overwhelming strength – of Peggy’s powers the closer his drop of blood approached. Gods she was strong, and it frightened him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But, where he failed to save his mother and sister, Bucky was determined to not fail here. And the drop of blood continued on, until he could feel it himself – the tiny cut on Peggy’s lips where she had bitten it in fright.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One drop of blood – that was it. That was all Bucky needed, and as it touched the single drop that dribbled down Peggy’s chin, his world became a stark white color—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bucky blinked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>W</em>
  <em>ails</em>
  <em> had woken him up. He remembered reaching out to grab the Crown Prince’s tunic, to stop him from running towards Peggy—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He rolled up and over, getting up to a crouch. Pain crashed down upon him, as he saw black and white spots in his eyes. Fire seemed to burn up his left arm and across his body. He blearily saw Peggy crouched next to the prone form of Daniel—</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Highness,” he managed to croak out, as he forced himself to get up. To not look at how mangled his left arm was, and the agonizing pain that threatened to overwhelm him again.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Highness,” he repeated, reaching Peggy, and tried to get her up.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>There was nothing he could do for Daniel, or for the Crown Prince, lying a little ways away from them. The asp was dead but Bucky didn’t know if there were any other assassins within the vicinity – or even more poisonous creatures.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>We have to go,” he insisted, pushing through his own pain, as he finally dragged her away from Daniel. “You’re still in danger.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She stumbled. He pulled her up. Pushing her towards one of the horses, Bucky forced himself to look around – to focus past the pain to assess if there were more immediate threats.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peggy climbed up on the horse, and with some effort, Bucky did so as well – he had to double ride with her. To keep her close, and make sure he protected her as best as he could. He couldn’t ride a separate horse – not when he was nearly passing out himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kicking the flanks of the steed with force, the horse sprang forward, instinctively knowing to get back to the palace – to safety. Each crash of hooves on the ground sent jolts of lighting up Bucky’s arm. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to not pass out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They galloped into the palace grounds with such urgency that it took several Praetorian Guards on patrol within the grounds to halt the horse. Those at the entrance were already scrambling, as Bucky forced himself to be careful in handing off Peggy to the others.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Asp in the Gardens, near Emperor Aurelius’ papilio,” Bucky managed to s</em><em>ay</em><em>, his shunting of pain no longer working. “Possible blood-mage controllers or assassins in vicinity.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He was fortunate that Hill and her group were the one currently on patrol. She shouted orders, as Bucky fought to stay awake. He thought he saw Coulson approaching, but then his world became dizzy with black spots tipping over—</em>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Present…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What should have been impossible was not: Pierce had found a way to <em>siphon</em> and <em>use</em> Peggy’s powers.</p>
<p>It was how Pierce had killed Emperor Chester Philips-Carter. Sam’s theory was correct.</p>
<p>A non-mage with the ability to manipulate magic and cast spells. Spells such as the one that had been cast upon those in Stark’s emporium – freezing almost everyone there in place. It was impossible – Bucky wanted to believe it was impossible, but he had seen it with his own eyes.</p>
<p>And it was only by the saving grace of whatever the gods had seen fit to bestow upon him that he was once again – in the outside periphery of the ‘bubble’ spell of frozen time. He had still been able to move, when he saw Steve and the others’ movements stop.</p>
<p>None turned ashen grey, similar to what had befallen Crown Prince Michael and Prince Daniel. Whatever spell Pierce had used, had cast, was ever so slightly different than what had manifested in Peggy’s powers.</p>
<p>From the shadowed corners of Stark’s workshop he had slipped into, Bucky had seen Peggy’s reforged phylactery hanging from Pierce’s neck. It glowed, but it wasn’t the warm glow that he recognized as Peggy’s powers flaring. It was a sickly, green glow, and the spell manipulation was evident in Pierce’s hand.</p>
<p>An orb of green, crackling and spitting like a feral cat.</p>
<p>Pierce had released the spell the moment the Praetorian Guards – all loyal to Pierce – surrounded Steve and the others.</p>
<p>“Steven Grant Rogers,” the chilling voice of Pierce stated from the entrance. “You should have taken that chance to kill me. It is now too late. You and your compatriots are under arrest for conspiracy and treason against the Imperial Family and Empire.”</p>
<p>“What in the name of the motherf—” Fury began.</p>
<p>Bucky winced slightly as one of the Praetorians backhanded the Lanista. If Pierce was expecting more protests or sparks of anger, Steve and the others didn’t give it to him. Bucky could only imagine the heated glare that Steve was giving Pierce.</p>
<p>Pierce then ordered them to march Steve and the others out. Whether the gods were smiling down upon him or otherwise, the Guards didn’t so much even glance or check Stark’s workshop as they left.</p>
<p>Bucky remained silent, and waited a few minutes after the last of the footsteps faded. Even then, he quietly peeked out from where he had been standing, pressed up against the wall of the workshop.</p>
<p>The emporium was eerily empty.</p>
<p>For all the loyalty that a fair amount of the Guards had for Pierce, they at least had some shred of honor. Most of Stark’s more visible weapons had not been taken.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Bucky approached the entrance. The door to Stark’s emporium swung out, and he couldn’t tell if Pierce had left a couple of Praetorians behind as sentries.</p>
<p>Before he could pull out a short blade from his arsenal, he heard muffled thumps from outside. Bringing the blade up to a guard position, the door cautiously swung open, and Bucky lowered his sword.</p>
<p>“Hill. Coulson,” he greeted. His two friends enter and lower their fists as well. Both were dressed in similar outfits as he had been when he had been exiled.</p>
<p>“Sir,” Hill snappily greeted. Coulson’s greeting was a little more melancholic, but no less respectful.</p>
<p>“Not your commander anymore, you two,” he said, sheathing his short blade. “Pierce tired of the two of you as well?”</p>
<p>“You could say that,” Coulson answered. “Gave us until sunset to get out. Saw Praetorians and Pierce headed towards here. Apologies for the fact that we didn’t arrive earlier.”</p>
<p>“No worries,” Bucky answered. It was well past sunset, and it need not be said that the two also had no intention of leaving the City – the same as he. “Arm up then,” he said, gesturing to the emporium. “Tab’s open in my name. We have a herald, an Empress and her daughter, and their followers to save.”</p>
<p>“You say that like a bad joke sir,” Hill stated, shaking her head, but headed over to where Stark’s armors were. “Glad to see that exile hasn’t tempered your terrible sense of humor. Sir.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Coulson answered, grimly smiling.</p>
<p>The two took a few minutes in selecting their armors and weapons. Bucky pulled in the two Guards that they had knocked out, and went to go find some rope to securely tie them up.</p>
<p>“So what’s the plan, sir?” Hill asked after they had secured armor, arms, and the Guards – gagging them.</p>
<p>“Pierce is able to somehow access and control our Empress’ powers,” Bucky stated. “He used Time magic.”</p>
<p>“Time?” Coulson gasped, staring at him in disbelief and shock. The same expression was mirrored on Hill’s face.</p>
<p>“Access, how?” Hill asked a moment later, narrowing her eyes.</p>
<p>“That… I do not know,” Bucky admitted. “We need to return to the halls, possibly the palace. We need to find out the how, in order to have a lightning’s chance at freeing our Empress and the others from Pierce’s tyranny.”</p>
<p>Bucky expected the grim looks upon their faces. What he was asking them to do was nearly impossible. It was their fellow Praetorian Guards whom they would have to subdue, possibly kill, to sneak into the hall, much less the palace.</p>
<p>“Then we don’t have a lot of time,” Coulson stated, nodding once. “Even if Pierce controls Time via our Empress.”</p>
<p>“He’ll want a spectacle,” Hill declared, as they approached the door. “A chance to show the mob the power he wields. A chance to show them the defeat of General Rogers and the others. The mad Emperor won’t kill any of them yet.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Bucky stated, as he opened the door to the emporium, and walked out into the inky night. “I just hope Steve and the others don’t try to do anything rash before the fight.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>
  <em>The next day, at the Colosseum…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t even a full rebellion.</p>
<p>Yet, the silence that blanketed the platform he, along with Sam and Natasha had been bound to, seemed ever more menacing. Especially with the just the way Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter had been killed.</p>
<p>The two were the Praetorians who had been escorting Peggy to and from the palace to wherever she had been meeting senators related to the conspiracy. They knew not too many details about the conspiracy, but enough to implicate all of them.</p>
<p>Neither had willingly betrayed Peggy or the others though.</p>
<p>Pierce had made them confess what they had said – via a truth potion concocted by an herbalist loyal to Pierce. That was how everyone from Tony to Peggy, along with the senators, and even Fury and the other gladiators had been caught.</p>
<p>Except for Bucky. Steve didn’t know where he was, but it was the knowledge that Bucky had not been caught up with the rest of them that gave him strength.</p>
<p>Then, Pierce had killed the two Praetorians for betraying their oaths – not by sword, but by aging spell.</p>
<p>Steve felt a chill go through him as he stared at the desiccated bodies of the two Praetorians. Pierce had somehow found a way to manipulate – to siphon Peggy’s powers via phylactery. And Peggy, standing helplessly next to Pierce, had been unable to do anything to stop Pierce.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t even know if Fury, Tony, or the Senators were alive. Only he, along with Natasha and Sam were here, bound to the platform. Pierce and his Praetorians surrounded the three of them; making it quite clear that they were going to ascend into the arena soon.</p>
<p>The mob, always fickle, were already shouting their anticipation for the upcoming battle.</p>
<p>Two more Praetorians stepped up and dragged the dead Praetorians off the platform. Steve somehow managed to keep his bile down and continued to silently glare at Pierce.</p>
<p>“I’m sure HYDRA would love you now,” Natasha surprisingly spoke up, tone sweetly biting. “Their very own male mage. Unheard of.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, Mage Natasha,” Pierce answered, stepping up to her as if he were lecturing a child. “This is only a temporary measure. They made sure of that when they gave me this task. Shame that it took so long, and the defeat of their core believers to finally gain control of such a rare power.”</p>
<p>“What?” Steve couldn’t help but whisper.</p>
<p>It was almost impossible to believe that Pierce had been <em><b>working</b></em> with HYDRA while the war had raged. While the war enveloped countless of lives, HYDRA burned and sacrificed countless of those same lives.</p>
<p>The refrain spoken by them was to declare blood-mages the dominant overlords of the known world. Not every mage agreed with the rhetoric. Some fled to parts unknown, some enlisted into the Imperial Army, and others tried to stay far and away.</p>
<p>Steve joined to stop HYDRA from hurting innocents. To hear that Pierce willingly supported such actions – such blind genocide—</p>
<p>“It’s rather simple Rogers,” Pierce stated, disdainful. “HYDRA was more than just ensuing the domination of blood-mages over the mundanes. They were solving the age-old question of why only women were allowed to be mages. Why not men?”</p>
<p>“So you made a deal with them,” Steve ground out.</p>
<p>“I did,” Pierce said, nodding once. “And their research… their wondrous research paid off in ways that I would have never thought otherwise. It turns out, blood-magic was accessible to men. But over time, the gods saw fit to deny them that gift – except for a single bloodline, whom they deemed worthy.”</p>
<p>“HYDRA had access to that bloodline for a brief time, but that mage escaped,” Pierce continued, circling around Steve. “Their war, their declaration of war, was only to find the bloodline – to allow every man, woman, and child in the world to access the beauty of magic. To ensure that their race was no longer suppressed—”</p>
<p>“We were never suppressed!” Natasha hissed.</p>
<p>“No, but you were driven from your lands when the Imperial Army decided to conquer while proclaiming to rid the world of HYDRA,” Pierce pointed out. “HYDRA needed time to search – to scour the world for the lost bloodline. Thanks to their research, they developed an experimental potion that allows a man to control a blood-mage’s powers if he has access to her phylactery.”</p>
<p>“They let me have it, once I told them about the then-Princess’ powers,” Pierce stated, bringing himself to stand in front of Steve again. “They need time to recover and conduct their research. I will give them all the time in the world.”</p>
<p>Steve clenched his jaw. As much as he wanted to retort and give Pierce a piece of his mind, he held his tongue. Getting angrier would only serve to bolster Pierce. The man was a skilled orator, and Steve knew that every single one of his arguments or taunts would be cleverly manipulated to entrench Pierce’s arguments.</p>
<p>Pierce suddenly leaned in, and whispered, “Fear not, General. This will be a fair fight. Three against three. Me, you, Peggy, your mage, your dark-skinned friend, and Rumlow. May the best group win.”</p>
<p>The man then stepped back a signaled to someone to activate the lift that would bring all of them, including the circle of Praetorians surrounding them, up. Steve tugged helplessly against the chains that bound him and his friends to the ground.</p>
<p>He caught Peggy’s eyes. There was nothing she could do either – she was as bound in irons. The defiant glare she threw at Pierce did little to ease the grip that Pierce had on her. She was just there to be a vessel of power to flow into Pierce for both the battle, and whatever else the mad Emperor was going to do for HYDRA, nothing else.</p>
<p>With what Steve now knew about Peggy and of the tragic subtle manipulation that Pierce had placed on the Imperial Family, there were only two ways this could end. One was the death of Peggy. The other was the death of Pierce.</p>
<p>Steve knew that it would be easier to kill Peggy than Pierce.</p>
<p>As the excited hums and shouts of the crowd gathered for this battle became louder and louder, Steve tore his eyes away from Peggy and stared up. Rose petals of white and red showered down upon them, as the lift crept to a halt.</p>
<p>The crowd roared their approval at their appearances.</p>
<p>Three Praetorians broke the chains while another tossed swords at them. The other Praetorians fanned out into a wide oval. Gleaming silver shields with the blood red star reflected all over the place. Rumlow had taken to stand in front of Peggy – but Steve was sure that the Praetorian was not shielding her from harm.</p>
<p>Steve knelt down and picked up his sword while simultaneously unhooking his shield from his back. They were in for a difficult fight, even if Peggy was involuntarily participating in it.</p>
<p>“Nat?” Steve questioned, as he glanced to his left and right to see his friends armed and ready to fight for their lives.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure that Pierce is not going to use last night’s spell on us,” Natasha stated. “He wants a monument built in his name. To cast all of us down to show what an Imperial Family controlled by HYDRA is truly capable of.”</p>
<p>“What, summoning demons are not enough for him? Thought that was HYDRA’s specialty,” Sam sarcastically stated.</p>
<p>“Revelation of male mages in existence then,” Steve stated. “He means to win the hearts of the mob with this spectacle—”</p>
<p>It was more of the gasps of surprise from the crowd, than the sudden diversion of attention by the Guards themselves that caused Steve and his friends to glance towards their back. Even the Master of Ceremonies who had been announcing the conditions of the ‘match’ had fallen silent.</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widened in pure shock.</p>
<p>Three of the Praetorians crumpled to the ground, dead. But they had revealed a most unexpected person to appear within the arena. Bucky, dressed in all-black leather armor with his hood pulled down, was standing where the three had been.</p>
<p>“Winter Soldier,” Pierce’s startlingly calm, even tone carried across the hushed arena.</p>
<p>Steve blinked, looking back and forth between Pierce's narrowed eyes of anger upon Bucky, and at Bucky. Of everything that he had faced and lived through thus far in his life, never would he, Steve, had ever guessed that Bucky was <em>the</em> Winter Soldier of legend.</p>
<p>“So kind of you—” Pierce began.</p>
<p>“Guards!” Bucky roared. “If you have any shred of honor left, remember the tenants of your oath! It is the Empire herself who will suffer, if you do not protect her people! Protect the Family up there—” eyes followed Bucky’s gesture towards where Sharon was sitting, watching with absolute terror in her eyes, “—and not the ones here, who have chosen their fate!”</p>
<p>“Sharon—” Peggy’s cry was cut short as Steve saw Coulson and Hill stepping up next to Sharon.</p>
<p>Both were armed, but not dressed in the uniform of the Praetorian Guards. Yet, even exiled, they were not threatening the young girl. They protected her – beyond their oaths, and apparent exile.</p>
<p>Steve wanted to say that Peggy had not chosen this fate of fighting in the arena, but bit that protest off. For a second, it seemed that the Praetorian Guards were not going to listen to their former commander.</p>
<p>But that moment passed, and everyone’s surprise, over three-quarters of the Guards stepped back until they were pressed along the perimeter of the arena. A few even ducked back underground – most likely headed to where Sharon was. None picked up the three dead bodies around Bucky – nor did they attack him.</p>
<p>Steve still could not believe it – most of the Guards did not believe or buy into Pierce’s story of HYDRA. But bound as they were to the Imperial Family, their oaths had become murky. It seemed that Bucky’s declaration had cast a harsh light on the rights and wrongs of what they were sworn to do.</p>
<p>Rumlow and a handful of other Praetorian Guards had remained with Pierce, all of them drawing their swords. Bereft of most of the protection from the Guards, Pierce drew his sword as well. The murmurs of the crowd began to swell.</p>
<p>Bucky’s footsteps crunching on the sand and dirt of the arena was a welcomed sound. The calm fury of his presence next to Steve invigorated him, as Steve glanced over and nodded once.</p>
<p>“What took you so long?” Sam groused in half-jest.</p>
<p>“Clearing the ranks in the halls with Coulson and Hill,” was all Bucky answered. “Research on Pierce’s powers. Plus too many here, even for me.”</p>
<p>“Research,” Sam stated.</p>
<p>Steve caught Bucky’s eyes on him for a moment. “Think you’ll be able to reach and kill him, Steve?”</p>
<p>“Got something from that research?” Steve asked, as he focused back on Pierce who looked to be ready to attack.</p>
<p>Bucky didn’t answer, but Steve’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw him draw out a phylactery. It was Natasha’s cautious, “Barnes...” that Steve realized that Bucky had somehow bound Natasha to a phylactery.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bucky finally answered, and unexpectedly sliced his left thumb on his sword.</p>
<p>At nearly the same time, the crackle of a spell from Pierce exploded and enveloped nearly the entirety of the arena. Steve felt a gust of wind strong enough to almost force him back a few steps. But that gust of wind, along with the spray of sand – even the movements of the crowd were abruptly frozen.</p>
<p>No – everything around him, Natasha, and Sam were not frozen. Everything was just slowed inexorably down. Only they were still moving as they had been—</p>
<p>“Bucky!” Steve gasped.</p>
<p>Bucky had raised his left hand with the sliced thumb up. Blood – a thin wafer of it shaped in a perfect circle hovered above their heads. But it wasn’t enough blood to have come from Bucky. Steve glanced behind him – the three corpses were drained dried.</p>
<p>“Your bloodline—” Natasha began, looking at Bucky in half horror and surprise.</p>
<p>“No,” Bucky answered, lowering his hand. “I’m not a mage – not a true-blooded one. Not the lost bloodline. Just the product of HYDRA’s research that began when they captured and seeded my mother with the same ‘potion’ as they did Pierce. Mother and Becca went mad. I didn’t. I was forced to kill them.”</p>
<p>“But—” Natasha said.</p>
<p>“Time is a fickle kind of magic,” Bucky stated, speaking to all of them, but seemingly focusing his eyes only on Steve.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t know what to think. All he knew was that somehow, Bucky had used mage or mage-like powers and slowed down Pierce’s Time magic spell – whatever it was. To give – to buy them time to regroup, focus, and plan an attack.</p>
<p>“Pierce wanted Peggy’s first spell – the manifestation of her powers. The strongest that her powers will ever be,” Bucky stated. “But I apparently unknowingly took it from him, when I saved Peggy’s life. One simple drop. That was all. His research had been trying to replicate that explosion of power.”</p>
<p>“So he can slow us down, but he can’t kill us instantly?” Sam questioned. “Like what the Empress did in the Gardens?”</p>
<p>“He can’t,” Bucky confirmed.</p>
<p>“This shield won’t hold,” Natasha said, looking around at the slowly shrinking disc of blood. I can replicate—”</p>
<p>“Good,” was all Bucky said. “Hope it’s enough for you to reach and kill him, Steve.”</p>
<p>“Barnes! No!” Natasha shouted, lunging towards Bucky.</p>
<p>But it was too late. Even Steve was not fast enough to stop Bucky from opening the phylactery hanging around his neck, and dropping a single drop of his blood into the phylactery.</p>
<p>Natasha’s phylactery suddenly glowed as bright as the noon sun. Another gust of wind swirled around Steve and the others. Steve squeezed his eyes shut against the sand and dirt whirling around, biting into him.</p>
<p>Just as the storm began, it abruptly stopped. Columns of sand, thin beads, surrounded him, Natasha and Sam. Steve glanced back to see Bucky standing with whirling storm of sand circling him. He was clutching his left arm, gritting and baring his teeth – in pain or effort, Steve couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>The tunic and leathers that had been covering that arm were shredded, and Steve could see something black, blood-like snaking its way up Bucky’s arm. Wherever it touched silver thread, that thread dissolved.</p>
<p>“Steve, go!” Natasha shouted at him.</p>
<p>She had her hands up, and was trying to maintain whatever spell was keeping them from being affected by Pierce’s Time spell. It was unlike anything he had seen her sustain before. Steve realized that Bucky’s unnatural mage-like abilities was not control or manipulation of magic like Pierce.</p>
<p>Bucky augmented – overwhelmed – a mage’s natural abilities. That was how Peggy’s explosion of powers at manifestation had been stopped. Coupled with the training he had received as a Praetorian, Bucky had somehow reversed Peggy’s first spell – and made it an accelerator.</p>
<p>“Go!” Sam shouted as well, already moving towards Rumlow and the other Praetorians. “I got this!”</p>
<p>Steve could only imagine what the scene looked like from Pierce’s side. The flow of Time normal to Pierce, but not seeing the casting of the spell, the ‘haste’ or acceleration of Time being counter-cast by Bucky.</p>
<p>He knew he could reach Pierce.</p>
<p>Taking one last look at Bucky, Steve turned and charged. He raised his sword, and the moment the tip touched Pierce, both spells were shattered.</p>
<p>Whirling to his right, he ducked as Pierce immediately reacted to his attack. Pierce’s sword scraped against his shield, but Steve could feel Natasha’s enhanced spells augmenting him, allowing him to react faster</p>
<p>He struck high, sword clanging and scraping against Pierce’s sword. Steve pushed and shoved Pierce back with a kick. There were some hisses from the crowd, but they were unusually silent.</p>
<p>At nearly the same time Steve saw an opportunity to make Sam’s life just a hair easier in fighting against the Praetorians. He tossed his shield towards the far wall, and leapt again towards Pierce, who had attempted to regroup with Rumlow.</p>
<p>Distracted by the wild attack, neither saw the shield ricochet against the far wall. It came flying directly into Rumlow, striking the man and forcing him away from Pierce. Steve swung up at Pierce, just as Rumlow was pushed into the whirling blade of Sam.</p>
<p>A scattered amount of cheers penetrated the silence that had fallen around the Colosseum, as Rumlow fell to the ground, dead. Steve wasn’t paying much attention to the mob, as Pierce’s lunging strike forced him to parry and step back.</p>
<p>“Steve!” Sam’s shout, had Steve reaching up as he whirled around and out of the way of Pierce’s frenzied attack.</p>
<p>Kicking up sand, Steve reached up and snatched his wobbling shield that Sam had tossed back to him. Bringing the shield snugly down on guard, Steve charged at Pierce.</p>
<p>Sword scraped against sword, as Steve swung high, ducked, rolled, and came back up. The tip of Pierce's sword missed him by a hair, but he was faster in the counterattack – still augmented by Natasha’s spell.</p>
<p>He lashed out, slicing into the back of Pierce’s knee. The mad Emperor collapsed, howling in pain. Steve took that opportunity to completely knock Pierce’s sword out of his hand.</p>
<p>There was no honor in this fight, and Steve didn’t hesitate at all. Steve immediately plunged his sword into and up through Pierce’s side – where Pierce’s armor did not protect under his arms.</p>
<p>Pulling out his sword, Steve stepped back, just as Pierce collapsed to the ground. Near him, Sam had taken down the last of the Praetorians who had remained to defend their mad Emperor.</p>
<p>Blood soaked the dusty sand of the arena. Steve saw the light in Pierce’s eyes die, just as the man himself went still. The bright glowing light within Peggy’s phylactery also faded.</p>
<p>Absolute silence enveloped the Colosseum.</p>
<p>Steve dropped his chipped and blunted sword, as he saw Sam nod at him. Hurrying to Peggy, Steve broke the irons bound to her wrists and legs with a swift application of his shield upon them.</p>
<p>She partially collapsed against him, but Sam immediately came over and took her from him. The Praetorians who had refrained from participating in the fight were also approaching. With Pierce and his threats gone, it was clear that they could carry out their oaths without fear of reprisals.</p>
<p>“Go see to Bucky, Steve,” Sam said, nodding towards the direction of where Bucky was still standing.</p>
<p>Bucky was wobbling on his feet, no longer clutching— Steve’s eyes widened in horror. Bucky’s left arm was gone. Steve could see black blood dripping from what was left of Bucky’s arm. He sprinted towards him. Natasha had reached Bucky as well.</p>
<p>Steve caught him, just as Bucky fell against him. He sunk to the ground, clutching Bucky close to him. Natasha’s phylactery had shattered into pieces, with only the chain remaining draped across Bucky’s neck.</p>
<p>“Bucky!” he cried, as Bucky’s eyes rolled back and fluttered closed. Steve could hear his breath slowing, becoming more labored.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch his left side, Steve!” Natasha sharply said, as Steve saw a soothing pink glow surround the grievous wound. “Drake’s blood. From yesterday’s match. It’s poisonous,” Natasha continued in anguish.</p>
<p>Steve felt his own blood drain from his face. Surely that could not be the explanation as to why one of the drakes looked to be weakened. Both Bucky and Natasha shouldn’t have been <em>that</em> reckless—</p>
<p>“Gods, why? Why did you drain that from me, Barnes! It was mine to bear! My time to die – not yours!” Natasha cried – as the glow from her healing spell increased.</p>
<p>The black blood remained, dripping ever so ominously; Natasha’s spell doing nothing to stop it from continuing to slowly eat its way up Bucky’s left arm.</p>
<p>“Is he?” Sam’s question and the crunch of his slow footsteps with Peggy, and a few other Praetorian Guards told of their approach.</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Natasha cried. “I can’t heal him – not like this.”</p>
<p>“Get Stark,” Peggy ordered, voice still trembling, as she attempted to stand up tall. “Free Stark, the Senators, and the others. Go! Hurry!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Empress,” one of the Praetorians stated, and ran underground.</p>
<p>“Gods,” Steve couldn’t help but softly say as he looked up to the heavens. “Please don’t… please don’t take him—”</p>
<p>“What—” Sam’s hiss by his side briefly drew his attention back down.</p>
<p>A circle of fire – sparks and trails alike – was forming near them. The Praetorians had immediately drew their swords, moving ever closer to Peggy. If the gods heard him, the demon they sent to answer his prayers was not what Steve expected.</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widened just a fraction, as a human-like thing, dressed in the strangest of clothes, stepped out. It wore long dark colored breeches, equally strange boots, a black and a long-sleeved not-quite-tunic shaped tunic.</p>
<p>It was not the clothes that marked the entity as frightening, nor was it the chain that was wrapped around its chest in an X. It was the fact that the entity had a skull for a head – and it was on fire.</p>
<p>“Ghost Rider,” Natasha whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. - Coda -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>- </b> <b>C</b><b>oda</b> <b> -</b></p>
<p>
  <em>Six years later…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stalks of wheat felt prickly and soft at the same time, as he ran his hand over them while he walked. It depended on which way the palm of his hand brushed against the stalks – but nonetheless it still sometimes tickled him.</p>
<p>Steve paused at the wagon, and hefted the sack of grain he carried, before swinging it off his shoulder. It landed on the wagon’s bed with a thump, and he pushed it in so it settled with the others. He was hopeful that tomorrow’s offerings at the local market would net some good coin.</p>
<p>“A bath has been drawn for you, sir,” Cicero spoke up as he saw his faithful servant exit the barn. “Shall I guide the wagon into the pen?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” Steve said, grateful. “And thank you for drawing the bath. You didn’t have to do that. If I do not see you until tomorrow, please have a good night.”</p>
<p>“It is not a burden sir,” Cicero answered. “And thank you, sir. I shall see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Leaving Cicero to tend to the wagon, Steve returned to the house. It had been six long years since the day Pierce had been killed. Since the more sinister, shadowed plan that HYDRA had enacted, was defeated.</p>
<p>Six years; it felt like several lifetimes ago to Steve.</p>
<p>A lifetime ago that he had volunteered for the Imperial Army, risen up through the ranks to become its commander, and fell to political and magical-stealing schemes. Another lifetime ago that he was sold into slavery, became a gladiator, and found his way back to where it all started – and took his revenge.</p>
<p>Six years, and the republic was slowly returning to the Empire, led by women and men nobler than he was. Led by the vision that Steve had imparted to them – the last wishes of Emperor Chester Philips-Carter.</p>
<p>He was home now; modestly built on the hills of his farm, but not directly over where his previous house was. That had been burnt to the ground. Steve had cleared away everything except for the two mounds of earth that served as the graves of his mother and daughter.</p>
<p>He had not want to return here, but after trying to find somewhere to settle and feel at peace, he had found himself ending up here. Recovering what he had lost had been a long few years, but he was not alone in that endeavor.</p>
<p>Entering, he passed by the first room – expansive and full of different herbal plants that were growing in individual pots. Peggy had abdicated from the throne, bringing the end of Imperial rule when she took Sharon with her to live a quiet life of peace and recovery.</p>
<p>She was sitting among the plants, tending to what looked like a sprig of mint, with a careful hand. Steve remembered she had received that small plant from Jemma last spring, after successfully tending to an ever-expansive wall of jasmine.</p>
<p>Bucky sat next to her, occasionally helping Peggy with a task or another. Every morning, Bucky helped him in the fields. In the afternoons, Bucky sat with Peggy to try to continue to help her control more of her powers, and heal through the trauma inflicted upon her throughout the years.</p>
<p>It was a long journey – for all of them, but Steve noticed that with time, Bucky had to sit less and less with Peggy. Peggy, for her part, was recovering well – and more than often during evening meals, her old personality peeked through.</p>
<p>As for Sharon, the seventeen-year-old girl was currently apprenticed to Jemma as a herbalist; and had been for the past two years. She occasionally returned home to visit her mother and them, but more than often they received letters from her.</p>
<p>Steve entered the room, smiling as he saw Bucky glance up. Slipping his arms around his lover for a brief moment, he kissed him, before moving to the side to see what Peggy was doing.</p>
<p>The plants that Peggy tended to in this indoor garden were grown in a variety of pots – or in the case of the jasmine, along the wall. To help Peggy control her powers better, Bucky had suggested that she try to accelerate or decelerate the life cycle of the plant.</p>
<p>Some of the plants were in better shape than others – ready to be taken to market or planted somewhere outside. Others were still just seedlings in various stages of root growth.</p>
<p>Peggy’s hands were currently not quite hovering over the tiny mint plant, but Steve could see a tinting of red begin to edge up onto the leaf. The soothing smell was not as potent, but Steve couldn’t help but wonder if the mint plant was going to turn out like the expansive wall of jasmine. If it did, then he would have to consult with Jemma on the best way to distribute the bounty to her – free of charge.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Peggy dropped her hands, before turning to look at him. There was a slightly annoyed look on her face, as she said, “Go take your bath, Steve. You smell, and it’s ruining my concentration.”</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t help the bark of laughter that was echoed by Bucky.</p>
<p>“Yes, my lady,” he said.</p>
<p>Squeezing both of their shoulders once more in affection, Steve left, and went further into his house. In the room where the granite bath had been carved into the foundation, it was already filled with warm water.</p>
<p>Before the war, he and his family had never been rich enough to install a bathing facility within the home. The nearest one was in the village center – a communal bath house. In the rebuilding of his home, the installation of a bath facility within the new house was a part of the recompense for what he and the others had gone through.</p>
<p>At least that was what Senator Gracchus had proclaimed.</p>
<p>Steve initially hated it and refused to use it. But as the days dragged into weeks, months, and years, he found that he wanted to spend more time at home than anything else. Bucky was here, as was Peggy; and she insisted that the two of them take at least one bath a day – to heal from the day’s work.</p>
<p>Stripping his clothes off, he folded them and placed them into a corner. He was a little more careful in making sure Bucky’s phylactery remained around his neck, the vessel resting against his bare chest.</p>
<p>Then he doused and scrubbed himself with tepid water, watching the grime and dirt from the day wash away and into the tiny canal that would feed it into the fields. The fields were not lacking for water this year, but Steve did not want to waste what could be reused for different purposes.</p>
<p>Scrubbed clean, he finally climbed into the warm bath, and sat back. Closing his eyes, Steve breathed in deeply, the aches of the day slowly being warmed away. The quietness of the bath room was enough for him to almost fall asleep – that was until he heard footsteps approaching.</p>
<p>“Peggy looks to be doing better,” Steve commented, as he heard Bucky take a seat next to the bath.</p>
<p>“Enough that I don’t think I’ll need this anymore after this winter,” Bucky softly answered.</p>
<p>Steve opened his eyes and looked up to see him holding Peggy’s reforged phylactery in his left hand. It was the original vessel that had contained her powers; Pierce’s forged vessel had been destroyed.</p>
<p>The phylactery was faintly glowing, but against the silver of Bucky’s hand, it was a little difficult to tell if the glow came from the actual vessel, or the sunlight reflecting off Bucky’s hand. Nevertheless, Steve felt a sense of relief pass through him.</p>
<p>Peggy need not fear her own self or powers anymore.</p>
<p>At the same time, Steve couldn’t help but feel melancholic again, as he stared at Bucky’s silver hand. Gone was the flesh-and-blood of what remained of Bucky’s left arm after the first time he had overloaded Peggy’s powers. The fight at the Colosseum to stop Pierce had taken Bucky’s arm – nearly Bucky’s life as well.</p>
<p>It was only through the agreement he, Steve, had made with the frightening entity – Ghost Rider – that Bucky now lived. But the price had been steep. Steve knew that one day, the full price would come due.</p>
<p>Tony had forged a working arm made of lightweight metal. Somehow, the alchemist-armorer had managed to get the metal shaped like an arm, grafted it onto Bucky. Tony had also made it so that Bucky was able to move his arm and fingers as if they were natural.</p>
<p>But to contain the enormous amount of unnatural power flowing from what HYDRA had done to Bucky via Bucky’s mother, required a phylactery. No one knew if Emperor Chester Philips-Carter had actually known, but the initial weaving of the silver material into Bucky had been a phylactery itself.</p>
<p>That self-contained phylactery had been shattered when Bucky lost his arm in the battle against Pierce. With guidance from the other Praetorians, Steve had forged Bucky’s phylactery himself. He metaphorically poured every ounce of care, compassion, and love into the construction.</p>
<p>After all, he, Steve, would have to wear it forever.</p>
<p>Bucky’s unnatural powers were never going to be tempered with time, or controlled without a phylactery. Until Bucky died, those powers of his would never fade.</p>
<p>And that brought Steve’s thoughts back to the entity that had saved Bucky’s life. Throughout the entire day, Steve had had a sense of foreboding – of a nagging feeling that something not quite right.</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear,” he answered, trying to push aside the thoughts of dread.</p>
<p>Steve lifted his hand out of the warm water. He reached up, turning slightly towards Bucky. Just his actions alone was enough to convey what he wanted. Bucky met him half way, using his free hand to brace himself against the lip of the granite bath, leaning down to kiss Steve.</p>
<p>Parting after several seconds, and breathing a little more heavily, Steve was slightly disappointed that the feeling of dread within him remained.</p>
<p>Yet, there was a playful smile playing across Bucky’s lips. A deeply passionate look in his eyes that made Steve’s body, mind, and soul <em>yearn</em>—</p>
<p>But that all came to an abrupt, cold halt, as movement out of both of the corners of their eyes drew their attention from each other. The dread lining Steve’s stomach seemed to grow larger and heavier as he saw the familiar circle of fire churning near the entrance to the bath room.</p>
<p>Seconds later, the entity – Ghost Rider – emerged. It stared at both of them, menacing and not at the same time.</p>
<p>Steve shifted so that he was fully facing the entity. Bucky’s phylactery felt heavy against his chest.</p>
<p>Bucky himself had fully sat down next to him, but had not placed Peggy’s phylactery around his neck. They both knew that the appearance of the entity was never a good sign; Steve had not kept the knowledge of just how Bucky’s life had been saved from him.</p>
<p>“Is it time, Ghost Rider?” Steve quietly asked. “Is the price paid now come due?”</p>
<p>The entity nodded once.</p>
<p>“What do we need to bring with us?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>For a moment, the entity said nothing, but then unfurled the chain wrapped around its shoulders and across its chest. It flung the chain at the wall closest to them, before drawing it back. As the smoke and the smell of an inferno faded, Steve read the writing on the wall:</p>
<p><em>[</em> <em>I</em><em>gitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum</em> <em>.</em> <em>]</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FINI</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  I know it isn't as fluid or as detailed as a few of my other works - but this idea ambushed me, and I had to write it down quick.  I can finally return to work on my other projects (namely, my CA stories set during the Cold War).</p>
<p>As for the ending, I left it a little vague - and gave it a possible tie in with some other CA fics I've written.  Ghost Rider's appearance alludes to different universes of different CA stories that I've written.  The entity has traveled to observe, and makes equivalent exchange deals.</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope to see you in a future CA fic!  Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>